Solos contra el mundo (cancelada en FF)
by Octware-Phoenix
Summary: Tras apoyarse después de sendas decepciones amorosas, Lincoln y Leni Loud descubren lo que sienten el uno por el otro. Y caen profundamente enamorados. Pero la suya es una relación prohibida; estigmatizada por las leyes, su familia y sus amigos. Así que deberán tomar medidas extremas, y enfrentarse a todo y a todos para conservar su amor. Advertencia: contenido sexual explícito.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

 **Esta historia es un homenaje a un amigo que decidió irse, y quizá abandonar la escritura de fanfics:** ** _20yy_** **.**

 **Está basada en un one-shot Loudcest que él hizo, y que se titulaba: "** **Estamos felices de verte** **". Un Lenicoln precioso y lleno de sentimiento.**

 **Por desgracia, cuando se fue, este amigo se llevó con él todas sus historias. A mí me gustó tanto el one-shot que, en su momento, le pedí permiso para tomar su idea y desarrollar una historia completa sobre ella. El amigo me dio la autorización, y solo me pidió que la utilizara con responsabilidad.**

 **Pensaba retomar la idea y hacer la historia cuando terminara "Un amor inconcebible". Así también daría tiempo a que él la desarrollara si quería hacerlo.**

 **Pero ahora que se ha ido, considero una obligación moral hacerle ahora mismo un pequeño homenaje, desarrollando la historia que me autorizó.**

 **Así que les presento esta historia.** **La actualizaré poco a poco, porque quiero hacer algo digno de mi amigo y su one-shot** **. Sin embargo, si me gana la inspiración, quizá en algún momento puedan ver actualizaciones más frecuentes.**

 **No sé si algún día él vaya a regresar, porque se fue sin despedirse. Pero si llega hacerlo, quiero que se dé cuenta de que efectivamente, utilicé su idea con toda responsabilidad.**

 **Quizá en el futuro me dé a la tarea de desarrollar la otra idea que me permitió utilizar. Si me decido, no les sorprenda ver en unos cuantos meses el inicio de una historia Luancoln.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer.**

 ** _Octware_**

* * *

Lincoln Loud yacía de rodillas en el piso de la sala de su casa, mordiendo sus labios para resistir los golpes y no quejarse, ni gritar.

Su espalda y sus brazos ardían con cada golpe del cinturón. Se quemaban como si el fuego los devorara. El dolor era tan intenso que deseaba gritar, pero no podía permitírselo. Si lo hacía, su amada Leni se daría cuenta de lo que le estaban haciendo, y la haría sufrir sin querer

Por desgracia, fue su padre quien gritó. El hombre estaba tan furioso que su rugido resonó por toda la casa.

\- ¡Maldito! ¡¿Cómo te atreviste a abusar de tu hermana?! ¡La mancillaste, maldita bestia! ¡Te aprovechaste de su inocencia y su cortedad!

Lincoln quiso responder. A pesar del dolor, le sorprendió darse cuenta de que se estaba enojando. ¿Cortedad? ¿Leni? ¡Qué pandilla de idiotas!

En ese momento ocurrió lo que Lincoln temía. Escuchó un tumulto en el piso superior, y enseguida vio que Leni gritaba y corría escaleras abajo; antes de que su madre y sus hermanas mayores pudieran sujetarla.

\- ¡Papá! ¡Deja en paz a Lincoln! ¡Ya no le pegues!

El hombre no tuvo tiempo para gritarle que se fuera, porque Lení bajó saltando los últimos escalones y se abalanzó sobre Lincoln para protegerlo con su cuerpo.

Sorprendido y enfurecido, Lynn sr. le exigió a su hija que se quitará.

\- ¡No! -gritó la muchacha, y miró a su padre con los ojos arrasados en lágrimas-. ¡Si quieres pegarle a Linky, tendrás que matarme primero!

Todas las Loud que miraban emitieron un gemido. Lynn veía a su hija, y no daba crédito a sus oídos.

\- ¡Este animal abusó de ti, Leni! ¡Te mancilló!

\- ¡No, papá! ¡Linky no abuso de mí! ¡Fuimos los dos! Yo... Lo seduje.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral. ¿Qué estaba diciendo Leni?

Lynn sr. fue el primero en recuperarse. Cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

\- Eso es mentira, Leni. ¡Y tú lo sabes!

\- ¡Claro que es cierto! Yo... Tengo tanta culpa como Lincoln. ¡Incluso más, porque soy la mayor!

\- Hija, pero tú... -comenzó el hombre, pero calló de inmediato.

\- ¡Sí, dilo! ¡Soy una tonta! -gritó Leni- Pero no tanto como para no saber lo que es el amor, papá. Así que escucha bien, y ya nos podrás pegar a los dos. ¡Amo a Lincoln y yo lo seduje! ¡Yo di el primer paso! ¡Yo ya no era virgen, y le quité su virginidad a él!

Aquello no era estrictamente cierto. Lincoln miró a su padre, y se dió cuenta de se estaba enfureciendo más que antes.

\- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso, desgraciada? ¡Eres una...

Lynn sr. se adelantó con el cinturón en ristre, aparentemente listo para golpear a su hija. Pero Lincoln, como pudo, levantó a su hermana y se interpuso entre ellos.

\- ¡Mira esto, padre! ¿Y dices que yo soy la bestia? -gritó furioso-. ¡Le vas a pegar a la más linda y tierna de tus hijas, energúmeno! ¡Mátame si quieres, pero a ella déjala en paz!

\- ¡No, a Linky no! -gritó Leni desesperada, intentando interponerse de nuevo entre los dos.

El señor Loud estaba frenético. Jamás, ni en sus peores pesadillas se imaginó en una situación semejante. ¡Sus hijos pecaban y decían estar enamorados! Eso tenía que ser una maldita broma. Una absurda pesadilla. Pero Lincoln y Leni se habían abrazado, confirmando que aquello no era un sueño.

\- ¡Los dos, a su cuarto! -rugió el hombre-. ¡Lori, Rita! ¡Ocúpense de estos dos, que no quiero hacer algo de lo que me pueda arrepentir!

Lynn Sr. subió las escaleras. Lori se acercó a Leni, que lloraba a lágrima viva. Rita pretendió acercarse a Lincoln, pero el chico la rehuyó.

\- Gracias, madre. Conozco el camino -dijo Lincoln, y subió con tanta altivez como le permitió el dolor de sus heridas.

* * *

\- ¡Leni, contrólate por dios! -exclamo Lori, intentando que su hermana se calmara. No era facil: ella misma tenía los ojos llorosos. Se debatía desesperadamente entre la rabia y la piedad. Tenia ganas de cachetear a sus hermanos, y a la vez, de abrazarlos y consolarlos.

\- ¡¿Y me lo dices tú, Lori!? -gritó Leni, descubriéndose los ojos. Había estado llorando, angustiada y desesperada. Pero las palabras de Lori, tan bruscas y desconsideradas, despertaron la ira en su interior-. ¿Qué sentirías si le estuvieran pegando a tu Bobby?

\- Leni, Bobby es mi prometido. ¡Lincoln es nuestro hermano! ¡Tú hermano!

\- ¡Sí, y es mi novio también! ¡Yo lo amo, y él a mí!

\- Leni... -suspiró Lori, intentando conservar la paciencia - Escúchate, hermanita. ¡Estás hablando de incesto, por favor! ¡Algo prohibido por las leyes y la sociedad!

\- ¡Ya lo sé Lori, no soy tan tonta! Pero... Ni la sociedad ni la ley saben lo que Linky y yo sentimos el uno por el otro. Es algo... No lo sé. ¡Tan hermoso, tan mágico!

La expresión de Leni iba cambiando conforme hablaba. De la angustia transitaba a la añoranza y el ensueño, y Lori se sintió conmovida y asqueada a la vez.

\- _Dios. Literalmente, habla en serio_ -pensó. Muy a su pesar, Lori se sintió conmovida. Su hermana ya había besado demasiados sapos. Antes de que la descubrieran con Lincoln, jamás la había visto así; tan alegre y feliz. Hacía semanas que hablaba mucho, y muy entusiasmada de su romance. ¡Quién hubiera pensado que se refería a su propio hermano menor!

Se acercó a Leni y le tomó las manos. Hubiera querido tomar un pañuelo y limpiar sus lágrimas, como tantas otras veces. Pero ahora, sencillamente no podía.

\- Leni, hermanita... Allá afuera hay tantos chicos maravillosos que serían tan felices de tener a alguien como tú. Eres hermosa, buena, gentil... Seguro encontrarás a alguien que te merezca. No necesitas buscarlo en tu propia familia.

Leni le dirigió una sonrisa irónica.

\- Lori, tú sabes muy bien cómo me ha ido con los chicos. Se han burlado de mí, se han aprovechado, me han maltratado ¿Cómo qué cosas buenas obtuve de ellos? ¿Y sabes qué me ha dado Linky? Amor, apoyo, comprensión, respeto... ¡Y no solo eso, Lori! Sus besos, sus caricias y su amor son maravillosos. Nadie como él para besar y acariciar todo mi cuerpo...

Al escuchar esto, Lori se ofuscó. Recordó inmediatamente lo que Lynn les había dicho. Imaginó a sus hermanos haciendo el amor; y sintió tanta furia y vergüenza que se dejó llevar por sus emociones. Le dió una dura bofetada a su hermana menor.

Leni sintió el golpe, y se llevó de inmediato la mano a la mejilla. Lori comenzó a gritarle:

\- ¡Escúchate Leni, hablas como una prostituta! ¡Te revolcaste con Lincoln!

\- ¡¿Y qué me dices tú?! ¡¿No llevas tres años acostándose con Bobby?!

\- ¡Bobby no es mi hermano!

Leni se frotó la mejilla enrojecida, y le dirigió a su hermana una mirada helada.

\- No esperaba que lo entendieras, hermana. Solo te diré una cosa: mientras Linky no diga que me quiere lejos, yo seguiré amándolo y voy a querer estar con él. ¿Eso sí lo entiendes?

Por un momento, pareció que Lori quería decir mucho más, pero la mirada de Leni le dió a entender que nunca la convencería.

Todo eso era demasiado para ella. Ya no tenía ánimos para discutir.

\- Duerme sola, Leni. Ojalá mañana entren en razón, ustedes dos.

Salió del cuarto dando un portazo, pero Lení dejó de prestar atención a lo que había ocurrido. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, y Lori sin duda se hubiera sentido muy asombrada si hubiera sabido la verdadera intensidad de aquellos sentimientos pecaminosos.

\- _Linky... Amor mío. ¡Ojalá pudiera estar contigo para curar tus heridas!_

* * *

Solo, encerrado en su habitación, Lincoln intentaba quitarse la playera. El dolor era tremendo, y tenía que apretar los dientes con fuerza para no quejarse. Al final lo consiguió. El aire fresco que se colaba por la ventana era como un bálsamo para su espalda lastimada.

Había un poco de sangre en su playera. No le sorprendió. En algún momento sintió el contacto de la hebilla mordiendo su piel, y su padre había perdido por completo el control.

En el fondo, no lo culpaba. Siempre tuvo conciencia de que su romance con su hermana Leni era algo prohibido, inmoral y hasta pecaminoso. Sabía que nadie lo aceptaría, y que solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que los descubrieran.

Pero era lo más hermoso que le había pasado en su vida.

Aún con el tremendo dolor, Lincoln se abrazó a sí mismo y se puso a soñar con las hermosas noches que había pasado al lado de su hermana favorita. Recordaba la tibieza de su piel, su delicioso aroma; su infinita ternura, y la dulzura y suavidad de sus caricias. Pensó en su hermoso rostro, que tantas veces besó y acarició. En sus suaves labios, que habían recorrido todo su cuerpo. En la tibieza y sensualidad de su hermoso cuerpo, que él había besado y amado hasta saciar enteramente sus sentidos.

Ese cúmulo de recuerdos maravillosos lo reconfortó, y lo consoló de sus dolores. Dejó de preocuparse por él, y permitió que su mente se llenara con los mil momentos divinos que había pasado al lado de su venus.

\- _Leni... mi amor. No me arrepiento de nada. ¡Que me maten, si eso es lo que quieren! Porque mientras tú me quieras a tu lado, solo la muerte podrá separarme de ti._

Apretó los puños, y su mente se llenó de fría determinación. Aquel no sería el final. ¡De ninguna manera! Si Leni no se rendía, si ella quería estar a su lado, pasaría por lo mismo mil veces.

- _Solo espero que ni se les ocurra hacerle algo a ella._

Al pensar eso, comenzó a sentirse preocupado. ¡No se atreverían!

Empezó a enfurecerse. Sus puños se pusieron blancos por la tensión.

\- _¡Por dios! Juro que si lastiman a Leni, aunque sean mis padres y mis hermanas, yo..._

Pero no. En un momento de lucidez, recordó lo que su padre le había dicho mientras lo golpeaba. Ellos nunca iban a creer que Leni había tomado alguna iniciativa.

Estaban seguros de que Leni había sido víctima de Lincoln. Él la había manipulado y persuadido. La pequeña y tonta Leni era influenciable e inocente.

Sonrió con una mueca irónica. ¿Leni tonta? ¿Inocente? ¡Maldita sea! Si tan solo se preocuparan por entenderla de verdad...

\- _Pero no. Es mejor así_ -pensó-. _Solo yo he intentado entender de verdad a mi amada. Ni mis padres, ni nuestras hermanas, ni sus amigos y sus antiguos novios lo hicieron antes. Y por eso, ella me ama más que a ninguna otra persona en el mundo. ¡Me lo ha dicho y demostrado tantas veces!_

Un ruido a sus espaldas lo volvió a la realidad. Provenía de los ductos de ventilación.

Por un momento, esperó ver a Lucy. Pero se sorprendió mucho al darse cuenta de que quién descendía por medio de una cuerda, era su hermana Lisa.

\- ¿Lisa? ¿Qué haces aquí?

La pequeña genio se llevó un dedo a los labios y le pidió que se diera vuelta. Sin saber bien qué esperar, Lincoln obedeció. No tardó en sentir una sensación refrescante en la espalda, que lo alivió de todo su dolor.

\- Mañana volveré a aplicarlo antes de que los demás se despierten. Estaré aquí a las siete. Duerme boca arriba esta noche, y ponte una almohada bajo el abdomen si es necesario, ¿De acuerdo?

Lincoln quiso agradecer, pero Lisa volvió a pedirle silencio y se deslizó hasta el ducto de ventilación.

\- Estoy desobedeciendo órdenes expresas, hermanito. Hablaremos pronto. Cuídate mucho, porque viene tiempos muy difíciles para ustedes dos.

Lisa no dijo más y se retiró. Lincoln la miró mientras volteaba por última vez, y se dió cuenta de que los ojos de su hermanita estaban llenos de lágrimas.


	2. Dos aves perdidas

**1\. Dos aves perdidas**

Ya hacía un rato que Lincoln intentaba descansar, pero era imposible.

El dolor de las heridas había desaparecido desde que Lisa le puso su unguento anestésico. Pero eso ya no le preocupaba.

Todos sus pensamientos estaban puestos en Leni. Su amada. La mujer por la que había arriesgado todo, y en la que por fin encontró el amor verdadero.

Estuvo muy pendiente todo el tiempo. No la escuchó gritar, así que de seguro no la habían lastimado físicamente. Pero sin duda trataban de persuadirla; de hacer que se arrepintiera de las perversidades que estaba cometiendo con su hermano. Y no descansarían hasta convencerla de que aquello era indebido e inmoral.

Aquello lo atormentaba, porque Leni no era difícil de manipular. Cierto, había cambiado mucho en aquellos años, después de tantas decepciones y sufrimiento. Así que Lincoln tenía cierta esperanza de que las cosas fueran diferentes. Desde que ambos se confesaron su amor, nunca la sintió tan convencida de algo. El chico tenía la impresión de que el amor de su adorada hermana tenía algo de obstinación. Y no le faltaban razones.

La iban a martirizar con palabras, de eso no había duda. Tratarían de romper sus barreras mentales y convencerla de que lo que hacían no era correcto. Intentarían aplastar su obstinación, y no se detendrían ante nada.

Esa era su preocupación. Por eso no podía dormir. Odiaba la idea de que la estuvieran perturbando y hostigando. Pero sobre todo, le aterraba pensar que podían convencerla de dejarlo, de enterrar su amor por él.

Pero tenía que confiar en ella, no existían alternativas. El amor y la ternura que le había demostrado durante aquellos tres meses, tendría que bastar para resistirlo todo.

Suspiró. Con todo y sus preocupaciones, pensar en su amada siempre lo hacía sentir mejor. Enterró por un momento sus preocupaciones y se concentró en ella.

Recordó su melodiosa voz, su hermoso rostro; el sabor de su piel y sus labios. Los mil momentos maravillosos que habían vivido durante su romance... Y su corazón comenzó a llenarse de paz.

Leni resistiría, y él también. No los harían arrepentirse de lo más hermoso que les había pasado en su vida.

\- Leni... Amor mío -musitó con una sonrisa.

Era tan hermoso pensar... Recordar...

La mente de Lincoln se proyectó muy lejos; hacia el pasado. Viajo casi seis meses antes, cuando comenzó el capítulo más trágico y hermoso de sus quince años de vida.

* * *

La casa Loud había cambiado mucho en los últimos tres años y medio.

De ningún modo era un remanso de paz y tranquilidad, en especial los fines de semana. Pero ya había dejado de ser la fuente de tortura y desazón que los vecinos soportaron durante tanto tiempo. Y ello se debía, sencillamente, a que la mayor parte de los Loud había conseguido sus sueños, o trabajaba fuera de casa para alcanzarlos.

El señor Loud al fin tenía su restaurante y era su propio jefe, como siempre lo soñó. El negocio prosperaba poco a poco, pero los últimos meses habían sido los mejores. Eso, gracias a que Rita decidió abandonar su puesto como asistente dental para ayudar a su esposo. La señora Loud no había logrado ser la gran novelista que deseaba, pero seguía en ello y escribía un rato todos los días. Era más fácil ahora que sus niños ya no necesitaban vigilancia constante.

Lori, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy y Lola trabajaban duro y se acercaban cada vez más a la consecución de sus sueños. Quizá Lori, ya comprometida y con un trabajo estable; y Lola, que se iba convirtiendo en una cotizada modelo infantil, estaban más cerca que las otras. Pero las demás seguían en ello sin desanimarse.

Las mayores habían renunciado a todo, incluso a la Universidad, para concentrarse en aprovechar sus oportunidades. Lisa era un caso aparte. Ella ya había despuntado tiempo atrás, y tenía un trabajo estable y productivo como investigadora en un laboratorio universitario. Una gran tragedia personal la hizo abandonar definitivamente el jardín de niños y sus ideas sobre el desarrollo psicosocial. Así que decidió dedicarse de lleno a su trabajo científico, y de preferencia en un sitio donde no hubiera nadie a quien pudiera lastimar. A pesar de sus miedos y reservas, Lynn y Rita la dejaron emanciparse, y ahora solo la veían los fines de semana.

En las tardes, solo Lana y Lily solían encontrarse en la casa. De preferencia en el patio trasero, buscando y recolectando todo tipo de insectos. Cuando Lily creció un poco, se identificó por completo con el gusto por los animales de Lana; y solían pasar las horas muertas en el jardín. Sus intereses compartidos muy pronto las hicieron íntimas, mucho más de lo que Lori y Leni lo fueron alguna vez. Así que Lana se transformó _de facto_ en la protectora y tutora de su hermanita pequeña.

A pesar de todo, eran diferentes. Lily era mucho más pulcra. No tenía habilidad mecánica ni manual; pero en cambio, estaba mucho más dotada para tratar con los animales. A veces, mientras Lana hacía alguna reparación a domicilio, Lily jugaba con los animales de la casa.

Sí. La situación había cambiado mucho. Casi todos los Loud habían encontrado su lugar en la vida. Y como sus actividades les daban a ganar dinero, la economía dejó de ser un problema.

Lincoln aún no había encontrado su lugar en la vida. No lograba dar con una actividad que lo apasionara, y a la que pudiera dedicarse. Su sueño de hacer cómics prácticamente estaba enterrado. No tenía verdadera habilidad para el dibujo, y se le dificultaba crear tramas y aventuras de verdad interesantes.

Era triste, pero tenía que aceptar la realidad. Los cómics podrían ser su gran hobby, pero jamás le darían para vivir. Pero entonces, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer?

Sabía que aún tenía que terminar la preparatoria. Había tiempo para pensar. Pero le hubiera encantado tener el panorama claro, como casi todas sus hermanas.

Un consejero escolar le propuso que consiguiera un empleo de medio tiempo, para ayudarse a esclarecer su panorama. Sus padres no pusieron objeción, y no tardó en encontrar trabajo en una sucursal de una famosa franquicia de tiendas de conveniencia. El trabajo era aburrido y monótono, pero decidió perseverar en el; porque las tareas escolares no le quitaban mucho tiempo, y además, le permitía ahorrar y comprarse sus cosas. Sería vergonzoso ser el único de la familia que no ganaba algo de dinero para sus cosas.

Además, ahora tenía novia. Necesitaba dinero para salir con ella.

* * *

La tarde en que todo comenzó, Lincoln llegaba a casa después de tener uno de sus días más pesados en la tienda. Era uno de esos días en los que tenía claro que no quería dedicarse a aquello toda su vida. Los clientes habían estado especialmente groseros, y hubo muchas cosas que acarrear y acomodar. Sé sentía cansado, y lo único que quería era comer algo y acostarse a descansar.

Era raro que no hubiera nadie en casa. Al menos, Lana y Lily deberían estar allí. En el refrigerador había chucrut y crema de maní. Así que se preparó su refrigerio favorito y lo degustó con deleite, en aquella casa tan inusualmente silenciosa.

A Lincoln solía gustarle aquel silencio; era una novedad en su vida. Pero ese día no. Le hacía pensar cosas que no quería. Avivaba rencores que tenía inmersos en lo más profundo de su alma.

Se sentía muy orgulloso de los logros de sus hermanas. Le alegraba ver cómo se acercaban a la consecución de sus sueños; porque en el fondo, sabía muy bien que sus triunfos, en una pequeña parte, también eran triunfos de él. Las había ayudado a todas, sin excepción; y con mucho gusto además. Pero... Allí estaba precisamente el problema.

Al ayudarlas tanto, sentía que había extraviado su propia esencia. Sacrificó sus propias ambiciones; o por lo menos, no tuvo tiempo para descubrirlas o pensar en ellas.

Quizá no era justo, pero no lo podía evitar. Y pensaba más en ello cuando le tocaba uno de esos días duros y pesados. El silencio de la casa Loud lo perjudicaba, porque no tenía más alternativa que escucharse. En su interior hablaban las voces que casi siempre lograba reprimir.

Lincoln se levantó de la mesa, lavó su plato, y subió lentamente las escaleras. En aquella casa de triunfadores, se sentía como el único fracasado. El único sin una verdadera esencia, sin un propósito real. Solo había otra persona en aquella casa que tenía un dilema y una frustración vital semejante.

Al llegar al segundo piso, Lincoln escuchó unos débiles sollozos. Provenían del cuarto de sus hermanas mayores, así que no tuvo dificultad para reconocer a quien lloraba.

\- Leni... -murmuró, y su corazón se llenó de tristeza.

¡Dios! Si en aquella casa había una criatura digna de compasión y preocupación, esa tenía que ser Leni. La más linda, tierna y bondadosa de todas sus hermanas.

Los últimos tres años y medio habían sido terribles para ella. En ese tiempo tuvo que enfrentar decepciones, amoríos fallidos, y la destrucción casi total de sus sueños.

En primer lugar, le costó mucho trabajo concluir sus estudios preparatorios. Estuvo a punto de repetir el último año, pese a la ayuda y buena voluntad de sus maestros. Afortunadamente, Lisa y Lincoln la ayudaron a fuerza de paciencia y mucho empeño. Pero no hubo manera de que superara los Exámenes de Aptitud Académica para la ingresar a la Universidad, ni el primer año que lo intentó, ni el siguiente.

Enfrentada a esta realidad, buscó alternativas para entrar al mundo de la moda. Incluso se puso en contacto con una importante casa de modas internacional. Después de mucha insistencia, estuvieron de acuerdo en ver sus diseños. Cuando lo hicieron se mostraron interesados, y Leni hizo un viaje a Washington en compañía de su madre para entrevistarse con una importante diseñadora.

La entrevista no pudo ser más descorazonadora. Le dijeron sin ningún miramiento que no tenía futuro en el mundo de la moda internacional. Le dejaron bien claro que sus diseños eran lindos, pero el mundo de la moda es una jungla llena de perras malditas y lobos hambrientos capaces de hacer cualquier cosa para conservar su posición y su prestigio. Alguien con el carácter dulce y tierno de Leni, y sus características "especiales"; era la presa perfecta para cualquiera de ellos. A lo más que podía aspirar, era a ser una diseñadora auxiliar sin prestigio ni reconocimiento. Algo así como una costurera de altos vuelos. Le iría mejor si se educaba un poco, y ponía su propia tienda de creaciones originales. Quizá con tiempo y trabajo, llegaría a tener prestigio y cierto reconocimiento.

\- Quizá te iría mejor como modelo de cosméticos -le habían dicho-. Tienes una cara hermosa, y no tendrías que moverte ni hablar para nada. Si aprendieras a caminar con elegancia y bajaras unos cuantos kilos, hasta podrías ser modelo de pasarela...

Pero eso era algo que Leni jamás había considerado. Y no tenía ningún interés en ello.

Volvió de la entrevista destrozada. Y otra vez, sus padres y sus hermanos le ayudaron a sobreponerse. La animaron a probar la vía que le sugirieron, y estuvo de acuerdo en ingresar a una escuela de oficios. El problema fue que no pudo ingresar tampoco en su primera ocasión. Se aprestaba para intentarlo de nuevo en un par de meses. Su plan original era pasar todo el año estudiando y practicando. Pero sus decepciones amorosas la deprimían tanto, que se pasaba horas llorando y lamentándose de su mala suerte.

Sin duda, sus decepciones amorosas eran lo que le había hecho más daño. Tras su primer fracaso quedó en total estado de postración. Su ruptura con Chaz, después de un noviazgo de más de un año, la dejó sintiéndose peor que nunca. Por fortuna, en aquellos días Lori aún no se había ido a la Universidad. Entre Ella, Rita y Luna se encargaron de consolarla y convencerla de que tarde o temprano encontraría el amor. Era joven, hermosa, y tenía el tiempo de su lado.

El problema era que Leni anhelaba el amor. Cuando se sentía mejor lo intentaba otra vez, y siempre había muchachos interesados solamente por su belleza física. Por desgracia, los chicos que siguieron a Chaz fueron mucho peores que él. Casi todos jugaron con ella. Muchos la humillaron, y uno de ellos le dijo sin reservas que ella era ese tipo de chica que solo sirve para pasar el rato, y que nadie querría estar toda la vida al lado de una retrasada mental. Y aunque Bobby, Lori y los amigos de él se encargaron de ajustarle las cuentas, el daño para la pobre Leni ya estaba hecho.

Aquél día, Lincoln estaba seguro de que su hermana lloraba por una nueva decepción amorosa. El viernes y el sábado eran los días en que solía salir con sus enamorados. Cualquier otro día, Luna se hubiera hecho cargo de Leni. Pero ese día no había nadie más.

Se acercó lentamente. Era claro que Leni estaba muy afectada. Ni siquiera había entrecerrado la puerta como acostumbraba.

Ahí estaba. Acostada boca abajo en su cama y con las manos cubriendo su angelical rostro. Lincoln sintió una punzada de dolor y frustración.

\- _¿Por qué Leni, dios mío? ¿Por qué entre todas mis hermanas, ella tiene que sufrir más? ¿Qué ha hecho ella de malo en su vida, maldición?_

Por un momento, estuvo tentado a dejarla sola. Ya la había consolado antes, pero siempre en presencia de alguna de sus hermanas. Quizá ella no querría verlo a solas. Tal vez le diría que la dejara en paz, y que se fuera.

Pero Leni no era así. Era la mujer más dulce y tierna del mundo. En su interior, Lincoln sabía perfectamente que su hermanita necesitaba a alguien que compartiera su pena. Que la hiciera sentir mejor.

Así que, ahora le tocaba enfrentar a solas todo el dolor de su hermana. Se asomó, y tocó la puerta suavemente con los nudillos.

\- Leni...

La muchacha levantó la cabeza, y lo miró con sus hermosos ojos arrasados en lágrimas.

\- Linky... Hermanito...

* * *

 **Saludos a todos. En esta segunda entrega, he insinuado el por qué de las actitudes de algunos de los personajes, y por qué se comportaron OoC en el prólogo. En la casa Loud han pasado cuatro años, y tres años y medio antes de que Leni y Lincoln empezaran el camino que los llevaría a amarse en tan dramática situación.**

 **Paso a responder las reviews que me dejaron en el capítulo anterior:**

 **cartman6x61 : Descríbeme la tortura, amigo. Aunque quizá no valga ser tan duros con ellos. Utilizan la lógica y el modo de pensar de la mayor parte de la humanidad. Claro, a Leni nadie debería tocarla para hacerle daño nunca.**

 **ScarSteban : Espero ir haciendo evidente el por qué Leni no es tan inocente en esta historia. Como te imaginarás, Lincoln tiene mucho que ver en ello. Pero también los cuatro años transcurridos con respecto a la cronología de la serie. **

**Así pues, solo Lincoln es menor de edad. Claro que eso complica las cosas, porque la "seducción" de Lincoln por ella, es estupro según la ley de Michigan. Y ya ves que en Estados Unidos no se tientan el corazón para meter a la cárcel a una mujer por ese delito. Claro que van a tener mil y un problemas. Van a necesitar mucha fuerza para superarlos.**

 **Lo de 20yy… ni yo mismo lo sé, amigo. Como dije en el prólogo se fue sin despedirse de aquí y de Wattpad :-(**

 **Saludos, y gracias por tu review.**

 **J0nas Nagera : Ya viste que hay un motivo por el cual Lisa se mostró compasiva por Lincoln. Quizá de detalles más adelante. Pero por ahora, dejemos las cosas en que su tragedia personal la humanizó.**

 **Quiero hacer algo digno del amigo que se retiró. Iremos poco a poco y de manera detallada. Ojalá me acompañes también en esta historia, amigo.**

 **Saludos y gracias por tu apoyo.**

 **Normandelosnorma : ¡Por supuesto que continúa, amigo! Quizá no la actualizaré con tanta frecuencia, pero lo haré.**

 **ImperialStar : Ahora te haces una idea del por qué algunos personajes actúan OoC. Han pasado cuatro años y muchas cosas en la casa Loud.**

 **Lo del incesto es tema delicado. Yo soy muy, muy tolerante hacia el incesto, especialmente porque tengo conocimiento de primera y segunda mano sobre él. Pero entiendo que hay situaciones biológicas, genéticas y sociales que lo avalan. De todos modos, yo siempre apoyaré y escribiré sobre el amor, donde quiera que surja.**

 **Gracias por tu review, amigo. Saludos.**

 **a : Así es, amigo. ¡Y lo que tendrán que sufrir él y Leni! :-(**

 **Julex93 : Ya lo verás. Intentaré ser detallado y gradual con la trama. Voy a esforzarme por no hacer las cosas demasiado forzadas. De hecho, pensó jugar con sentimientos que ya estaba ahí desde la infancia de ambos. **

**Lo de liza, ya te habrás hecho una idea con lo expuesto en este capítulo. Uno de sus experimentos casi le hizo perder a alguien muy especial para ella. Me temo que la pequeña científico aprendió sobre la humanidad y la compasión por las malas. Quizá luego explique aquello con mayor detalle.**

 **Gracias por tu comentario, amigo. Ojalá te agrade el resto de la historia.**

 **Shishosv : De hecho, le preveo no menos de treinta partes, amigo. Quiero ser bastante detallado en las emociones y circunstancias de nuestros héroes. Y ya verás que no exagero en nada al llamarlos así.**

 **Saludos, y gracias por tu review.**

 **Me alegra que esta historia comience a recibir sus muestras de apoyo. Muchas gracias a todos los que se animen a leer y comentar. ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!**


	3. Tus lágrimas y mis sueños

**2\. Tus lágrimas y mi sueño**

Cuando vio el semblante y los ojos enrojecidos de su hermanita, a Lincoln se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Ya no tuvo ninguna duda. Se acercó lentamente, mientras Leni se incorporaba en su cama. Estaba a un par de pasos del lecho, cuando la muchacha se arrojó a sus brazos.

\- ¡Linky! ¡Linky, hermanito! -susurró Leni con la voz quebrada.

\- Shh... Shh... Ya, hermanita. Todo va a estar bien -respondió el muchacho, acariciando suavemente la espalda de su hermana mayor.

\- Linky... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué... me tiene que pasar todo lo malo? ¡Soy una tonta! ¡Soy una tonta!

Los gritos desgarrados de Leni se clavaron como estacas en el corazón de Lincoln. Su cabeza era un mar de emociones y pensamientos contradictorios. ¡Sentía tanta pena por su hermana, y tanto enojo por las cosas que le ocurrían!

Se quedó callado por unos momentos, pensando intensamente en lo que debía decirle. ¡Era tan difícil! Sentía que, si equivocaba las palabras, podía dejarla todavía más lastimada. Pero cuando se trataba de Leni, era complicado pensar bien las cosas. ¡Había tantos sentimientos y circunstancias involucradas!

Jamás lo admitía y trataba de no hacerlo evidente, pero desde unos años atrás, Leni se había convertido en su hermana favorita. La convivencia con ella era dulce, suave... si se tenía suficiente paciencia. Siempre era agradable verla y escuchar su voz. Físicamente, los años la habían tratado muy bien. La linda adolescente se había convertido en una preciosa y voluptuosa mujer, que despertaba la admiración y el deseo de los hombres y la envidia de las mujeres... Hasta que reparaban en su peculiar situación psicológica. Sus excentricidades y despistes le daban a entender a todos que era una tonta retrasada.

Así la veía la gente. Así la veían sus hermanas y sus padres.

Pero Lincoln había penetrado en el alma de Leni con más profundidad que nadie. Entre más la conocía, entre más convivía con ella; descubría cosas fascinantes y maravillosas de su hermana favorita.

Ni siquiera las desilusiones le habían arrebatado su optimismo y su dulzura. Leni era un encanto; una mujer capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para que la gente que amaba se sintiera bien. Seguía confeccionando vestidos primorosos para sus hermanas, sacrificando su comodidad y seguridad cuando era necesario; y sabía consolar y aconsejar dentro de su limitado panorama de las cosas. Los fracasos la habían vuelto más precavida, pero no más recelosa... Y eran muchos los chicos sin escrúpulos que se aprovechaban descaradamente de eso. Leni seguía entregándose en cuerpo y alma en cada nueva relación.

Pero además, Lincoln tenía tantos recuerdos hermosos con ella... Tenían pocas fotografías de sus primeros tres años, porque ni sus padres ni el resto de sus hermanas mayores confiaban en ella para atenderlo cuando era bebé. Pero a partir de allí, Leni era una presencia constante en su vida. ¡Eran tantos recuerdos! Juegos, regalos, canciones... Las mil veces que se arriesgó para robar dulces o galletas para él, y las muchas veces que asumió la culpa por las travesuras que había hecho su hermanito.

Quizá no era buena para aconsejar, pero era la mejor para escuchar. Y ni siquiera su madre era tan buena como Leni para consolar y brindar una caricia, o una palabra de aliento en el momento oportuno.

Lincoln se llenaba de esos recuerdos mientras su hermana se refugiaba en sus brazos. Se sintió enternecido, fortalecido; y muy seguro de lo que tenía que tenía que hacer para consolarla. Leni era puro corazón, y justamente eso era lo que necesitaba de los demás.

\- _Maldito sea este mundo que no entiende a mi Leni_ -pensó.

Pero no importaba. Si nadie comprendía a su hermanita, allí estaría él para ella.

La sostuvo bien abrazada mientras su llanto amainaba. Cuando al fin se calmó, Lincoln se separó un poco; la miró a los ojos, y le dio un beso en la frente.

\- Leni... No sé lo que te haya hecho el idiota que te lastimó, pero quiero que sepas algo: ¡Nadie, pero nadie en este mundo se merece tus lágrimas, hermanita!

Lincoln comenzó a limpiar las lágrimas de la muchacha con sus dedos. Ella lo miraba, muy sorprendida.

\- Sí, Lenita -dijo Lincoln con firmeza. Pero le sonrió, y la miró con toda la dulzura de que era capaz-. No importa lo que haya pasado: tú eres la chica más dulce, tierna y hermosa que conozco. ¡Eres una princesa! ¡No hay nadie como tú! Haz hecho tantas cosas buenas por mí, y por todos nosotros... Quien no entienda todo lo que vales, de verdad que no te merece.

Leni lo miró a su vez. Su hermosa boca estaba entreabierta por el asombro. Alguna vez, Lori y Luna le habían dicho palabras parecidas. Pero Lincoln era el primer hombre que se las decía, y le costaba mucho trabajo encajarlas en su realidad y sus experiencias.

\- Pero, Linky... Es que... ¡Mírame bien, y recuerda por favor! -dijo con voz entrecortada-. ¡Siempre lo arruino todo! Y lo peor es que parece que estoy arruinando mi propia vida. No voy a ningún lado; ni con los estudios, ni con el amor, ni con mi vida. No logro aprobar ningún examen... Todos me rompen el corazón... ¡Todo me sale mal!

La chica estaba a punto de echarse a llorar otra vez, pero Lincoln no se lo permitió. La retuvo suave, pero firmemente de las mejillas; e hizo que lo mirara a los ojos.

\- Leni... Leni. ¡Claro que no! Mira... Quizá yo no sé mucho de estas cosas, pero... Con respecto a ti, creo que es el mundo el que está equivocado. Creo que todos nos hemos equivocado contigo.

Leni lo miró, todavía más confundida que antes.

\- P-pero... ¿Qué quieres decir, Linky? ¡Todos me han ayudado tanto! Lisa, tú... El resto de la familia.

Lincoln suspiró, e hizo acopio de toda su voluntad. Aquel era el momento más crítico, estaba seguro de ello

\- _Por favor, por favor... ¡Necesito hacerme entender con Leni!_ -pensó, y se tomó unos momentos para continuar. La idea tardaba en llegar, pero al final lo hizo. Era la misma situación que tuvieron cuando la entrenó para su examen de manejo: tenía que entender las cosas como ella lo hacia. Por dios, ¿por qué lo había olvidado durante tanto tiempo?

\- _¿Por qué siempre tenernos que esperar que Leni entienda las cosas como nosotros? -_ se dijo- _Solo podremos ayudarla cuando entendamos la realidad de una vez por todas: ¡Debemos ayudarle a construir un mundo para ella!_

\- Leni... Dime una cosa: ¿Puedes hacer un bordado fino con una aguja para cuero?

Leni quedó desconcertada. El comentario de Lincoln la sacó completamente de balance. Sin duda se hubiera reído, si no fuera porque estaba tan triste y sorprendida.

\- ¡Claro que no! -respondió la chica-. Para empezar, la aguja destruiría la tela de bordado. Pero, ¿qué tiene ver eso?

\- ¡Todo! -dijo Lincoln, como si aquello fuera obvio-. Mira, hermanita. Tú eres una maestra en lo que amas hacer. Confeccionas vestidos hermosos, preparas batidos deliciosos, y harías lo que fuera por la gente que amas. Eso es muy bueno, pero lo que te piden en la escuela y en la vida son otras cosas. Tenemos que lograr que tú veas y entiendas esas cosas a tu manera. Una que sí puedas manejar. Como aquella vez del examen de conducir, ¿recuerdas?

\- Quisiera no recordarlo... -dijo Leni, desviando a mirada. No le guardaba rencor a Lori por lo que le hizo aquella vez, pero se ponía muy triste cuando lo recordaba. Le hacía pensar en las mezquinidades de las que había sido víctima en los últimos años.

\- Te entiendo, hermanita. Pero aquella vez casi lo logramos. Y sé que esta vez sí lo lograremos. Vamos a prepararte juntos para tu próximo examen de aptitud, ¿de acuerdo? Tengo unas ideas que sé que te podrán ayudar.

Leni sonrió. Su hermanito se veía tan confiado... Y su entusiasmo era contagioso.

Sí. Ella pondría todo de su parte para lograrlo.

Sería difícil, pero ella misma había cambiado mucho su manera de ver las cosas. Cuando presentó por primera vez sus exámenes de aptitud académica, le fue difícil estudiar; porque le parecía muy aburrido repetir lecciones y resolver problemas que no eran divertidos. Pero la decepción de no aprobar fue un golpe directo a su autoestima. Comprendió de verdad, y quizá por primera vez, que debía esforzarse mucho para lograr algunas cosas; aunque no pudiera divertirse con ello. Y su mentalidad maduraba más conforme se acumulaban los fracasos y las decepciones.

¿Qué tendría Lincoln en mente?

No lo sabía. Pero seguro que sería algo muy bueno.

\- Muy bien, Linky. Vamos a estudiar juntos otra vez. Como que... no tengo idea de lo que piensas hacer.

\- No te preocupes por eso, hermanita. Ya lo verás. Y será un placer ayudarte.

Lincoln suspiró y tomó la mano de Leni. Quizá en otro momento no le hubiera comentado su sentir, pero estaba emocionado. Un poco frágil, incluso.

\- ¿Sabes, Leni? Me encanta que tengas un sueño, aunque no sea sencillo para ti realizarlo. Al menos, tienes algo que te guía. Yo no tengo nada.

Leni volteó a ver a su hermano, casi asustada por lo que acababa de escuchar.

\- ¡¿Eh?! ¿Qué quieres decir, Linky? Si eres tan bueno en tantas cosas... ¡Nos ayudas a todas!

\- Sí, pero... ¿Y el sueño que se supone que debería guiarme en la vida, Leni? No lo encuentro por ningún lado. A veces, siento que solo me dejo llevar, sin saber muy bien a donde voy.

Sentado en el borde de la cama, Lincoln cruzó los brazos y se encorvó. Suspiró. Empezaba a sentirse tan triste y desanimado como cuando subió las escaleras.

Leni lo miró. Ahora, ella estaba preocupada por su hermanito. Por extraño que pidiera parecer, lo entendía perfectamente. Se imaginó por un momento lo que sería de su propia vida sin un sueño o un deseo: tonta, fracasada y sin objetivos. Esperando quién sabe qué para no ser una inútil.

\- _Pero Linky no es así_ -se dijo-. _¡Linky es tan listo y tan bueno! ¡Él se lo merece todo! Quizá... Como que, ¿yo podría ayudarlo a él? ¿Pero cómo?_

Por un momento, Leni se sintió desorientada y triste por su hermano. Pero se le ocurrió una idea. Su semblante se iluminó, y acarició suavemente la espalda de Lincoln.

Lincoln sintió el contacto como un bálsamo en su tristeza. Las manos de Leni eran tan suaves y delicadas... Ni siquiera las caricias de su madre o de Cristina le habían hecho sentirse tan bien.

\- Yo te ayudaré, Linky. ¡Encontraremos juntos tu sueño! -dijo la muchacha, entusiasmada.

El chico peliblanco se sorprendió. No esperaba escuchar algo así de nadie, ni siquiera de la más tierna y considerada de sus hermanas.

\- Hermanito, ¡Tú siempre nos ayudas! Y creo que nosotras no te hemos pagado muy bien. Sé que no soy muy lista, pero... algo se nos tiene que ocurrir, Linky. Te prometo que lo encontraremos juntos. ¡Tú vas a ser alguien maravilloso!

Lincoln no pudo evitar sonreír ante el entusiasmo de su hermosa hermana mayor. De pronto, parecía completamente olvidada de su tristeza y sus decpciones.

\- ¿Lo ves, Leni? _Tú_ eres maravillosa, hermanita. Eres buena, gentil... Sabes cómo hacer sentir bien a los que amas. Acepto tu ayuda, hermanita. Primero tú y después yo. ¿Qué te parece?

En un arranque de efusividad, la chica lo abrazó lo muy fuerte; y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

\- ¡Lo vamos a lograr, hermanito! Esta vez, estoy segura - La chica suspiró, y tomó la mano de Lincoln-. ¿Sabes Linky? Ojalá fuera posible arreglar tambien mis... asuntos amorosos. Ahora que ya no soy, tu sabes... Una chiquilla; ya quiero otras cosas cuando tengo una pareja. No sé... Alguien con quien compartir muchas cosas, alguien con quién sentirme bien, contenta... ¡Sería tan bueno tener a alguien que quisiera estar a mi lado, aún siendo como soy!

Lincoln miró a su hermana y comenzó a preocuparse de nuevo. La chica estaba a punto de caer otra vez en las garras de la tristeza.

\- Ay, Leni... Ojalá yo pudiera ayudarte con eso...

De pronto, el chico se quedó callado. Se le había ocurrido una idea casi increíble, descabellada... Pero precisamente por eso, podría funcionar.

¿Quién decía que no podía ayudar a Leni con eso?

Su hermana, quizá con la única excepción de Chaz, siempre había salido con idiotas. Quizá si probaba salir con alguien que de verdad la valorará; con alguien que intentara comprenderla, le tuviera paciencia, la respetará y le hiciera caso...

\- Yo saldré contigo, hermanita -propuso Lincoln.

Hubo un instante de silencio. Leni miraba a Lincoln bastante desconcertada. No es que no entendiera lo que él había dicho, pero...

\- ¿Tú, Linky? Así como que... ¿En un cita?

\- ¡Sí! Sería divertido, ¿no crees?

Leni seguía dudando. Finalmente dijo:

\- No pretenderás que te bese en la boca, ¿verdad?

Lincoln perdió parte de su sonrisa. Si eso no lo hubiera dicho Leni, sin duda se hubiera reído. Parecía como una mala broma.

\- _Cielos, ¡ella habla en serio!_ -se dijo, cuando reparó en la expresión de su cara-. _Entonces, ¿los tipos con los que has salido siempre se te avientan encima, hermanita? ¡Qué malditos!_

Pero en lugar de eso, aparentó asombro y le dijo.

\- ¡Cómo crees! Sería una cita, pero de hermanos. Nos divertiremos, la pasaremos bien y nos relajaremos juntos. ¿Qué te parece?

Leni suspiró con alivio. Planteado así, de verdad sonaba divertido. Hacía mucho tiempo que no convivía a solas con su hermanito.

\- Ya entiendo, Linky. Es que... me preocupé, ¿sabes? Si era una cita como las que suelo tener, y tenía que besarte en la boca... Eso sería, como que... raro.

\- Ya no pienses en eso, ¿quieres? -dijo el chico, procurando seguir su propio consejo -. Piensa en lo más divertido que quieras hacer, en las cosas que te gustaría hacer, y sin ningún tipo de presión. ¿Entiendes? Piensa en... lo que te gustaría hacer _a ti_ , en una cita.

\- ¡Yay, Qué bien, hermanito! - dijo la chica, entusiasmada- ¿Te gustaría que fuera mañana?

\- ¡Claro! -dijo Lincoln. Y de pronto se vio envuelto por los cálidos brazos de su hermana.

\- Linky... Gracias, hermanito. Gracias... por todo.

Lincoln la abrazó a su vez, y se sintió cómodo y relajado. Le encantaba el olor y la suavidad del cuerpo de su hermanita mayor.

* * *

De regreso a su habitación, Lincoln se dispuso a marcar por su celular. Tendría que cancelar la cita que tenía con Cristina al día siguiente. Sabía que a ella no le gustaría, pero intentaría compensarlo llevándola el domingo a donde quisiera.

Mientras esperaba a que le contestara, se entretuvo pensando en Leni. De verdad, adoraba a su hermana mayor. Quizá era especial y despistada, pero tenía tantísimas cosas buenas... Era una pena que los patanes desgraciados con los que salía siempre buscaran aprovecharse de ella.

\- _Pobre de mi Leni_ -pensó, y sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad-. _Por eso se le ocurrió que me tenía que besar en la boca..._

* * *

 **Agradezco a todos los que se han animado a leer y comentar esta historia que apenas empieza. A continuación, paso a comentar sus reviews.**

 **J0nas Nagera : ****Gracias por tu opinión sobre la historia, amigo. Ya habrás visto hoy que vamos a seguir por ese camino, iniciando con el romance de manera suave y circunstancial.**

 **Sí, es muy difícil manejar a Leni con un futuro feliz, a menos que reciba ayuda. Alguna vez leí un comentario en un blog en el que decían que, lo mejor que podíamos espera para Leni, es que se case bien. No me agrada, porque realmente amo al personaje. Pero es cierto que es demasiado buena e inocente como para sobrevivir por sí sola en el mundo real.**

 **La tragedia personal de Lisa, pronto saldrá a relucir. Por ahora, solo te diré que efectivamente tuvo que ver con un peligrosísimo experimento.**

 **Saludos amigo. Y como siempre, gracias por comentar.**

 **cartman6x61 : Ya veo. Una tortura sádica. **

**Ya sabrás por qué Lynn sr. reaccionó así. Hay un secreto en la vida de este sujeto, que aquí va a ser bastante odioso.**

 **ScarSteban : Gracias por darle la oportunidad a la historia, aunque no sea de tu ship favorito. Ya estarás viendo que justo en este lugar y en estas circunstancias tan sórdidas, es que se creó y se vivió la relación entre Leni y Lincoln, justo hasta el momento en que inició el relato.**

 **Saludos, amigo. Y gracias por comentar, como siempre.**

 **ImperialStar : Lo de Lynn sr ya lo averiguarás, amigo. Hay un secreto oscuro en su pasado. No lo justifico, pero eso va a condicionar en gran medida a respuesta de la familia Loud a la relación de Lincoln y Leni.**

 **Julex93 : Y habrás visto que este nuevo episodio prefigura todo. Intentaré que todo el relato siga con estas mismas bases. Ellos mismos no se han dado cuenta, y a pesar de su aparente extrañeza ante la idea de besarse, la verdad es que las semillas del amor entre ambos ya están bien plantadas. Tú me dirás si lo he ido haciendo más o menos evidente.**

 **Gracias por tu review, amigo. Me encantan las que escribes, porque demuestras sin duda que te vas adentrando en la historia.**

 **Saludos a todos. Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.**


	4. Cita entre hermanos

**3\. Cita entre hermanos**

Ninguno de los dos imaginó que su cita sería así.

Lincoln había decidido desde el principio que tenía que ser muy paciente, no crearse expectativas, y dejar que Leni se entusiasmara con todo lo que le gustaba. Esperaba largos recorridos por las tiendas de ropa, y tal vez que su hermana hiciera algunas compras por su cuenta.

Y sí. Nada más llegar, Leni le pidió que fueran a las tiendas de ropa. Pero curiosamente, la chica ya no se entusiasmaba tanto con el aspecto y el color de las prendas. Ahora las examinaba de arriba a abajo, estudiándolas con gran cuidado. Sus ojos expertos revisaban todos los detalles y ya no se dejaba deslumbrar tan fácilmente.

\- Ugh. Esto fue hecho con mucho descuido. ¿Ves el lugar donde termina la costura? Si una chica llenita se lo pone va a lucir como una pila de llantas, aunque en realidad no sea muy robusta. ¿Y esto de aquí? ¡Ay, esta manga se va a romper a la tercera puesta! ¡No! Esta prenda es un desastre.

Lincoln la miro con cierta curiosidad. A primera vista, la blusa era muy bonita. Pero Leni la había despedazado sin siquiera probársela.

\- ¡Uy, mira esta belleza! ¿Ves la costura?

\- Err... No -dijo Lincoln, dudando.

\- ¡Eso es precisamente lo impresionante! Es invisible. Parece que la prenda fuera hecha en una sola pieza. Este tipo de blusas cae perfectamente...

Conforme transcurría el tiempo, Lincoln dejó de aparentar interés. Comenzaba a interesarse de verdad. Leni era una verdadera experta en diseños, costuras, caídas, telas y tipos de cuerpo. Incluso se probó algunas para enseñarle cómo se veían en una persona real. El tiempo transcurrió mucho más rápido de lo que Lincoln había temido, y se percataron con sorpresa de que ya habían pasado cerca de una hora y media en la tienda.

Ya salían, y Lincoln se dio cuenta de que no habían comprado nada.

\- ¿De verdad no hubo nada que te gustara?

\- ¿Eh? ¡Oh no, Linky! No vine para comprar ropa.

\- ¿Y entonces?

\- Es que... -comenzó a decir la chica, y se detuvo. Un ligero rubor cubrió su rostro- ¿Sabes, Linky? Desde que fui a aquella entrevista, la de Nueva York, me he estado tomando muy en serio el consejo que me dieron. SI el mundo de la moda es así de duro, entonces debo cambiar mi punto de vista, ¿no lo crees? Busqué mucha información, y si hay costureras que han puesto sus propias tiendas de creaciones originales. Y han conseguido muchísima fama y prestigio. Así que pensé...

Leni suspiró y se encogió de hombros. Luego volteó a ver a Lincoln con una sonrisa forzada.

\- Pensaste que es mejor resignar por completo tu sueño y dedicarte estudiar las artes de la alta costura, ¿verdad?

\- Sí, Linky. Sé que soy bastante tonta, e... ingenua. Pero he tenido que aprender a escuchar consejos. Si no puedo hacer una cosa, haré otra.

Lincoln la miró, y se sintió entristecido. Su hermana intentaba aparentar fortaleza y convencimiento. Pero estaba desanimada. Todavía le dolía saber que no podría destacar en el mundo de la moda como ella hubiera querido.

\- Leni, pero... ¿acaso no hay otra manera? No deberías abandonar así tus sueños. ¿Y si alguien pudiera ayudarte a lidiar con todos en el mundo de la moda?

Leni estuvo a punto de reírse.

\- ¿Y quién, hermanito? Tú sabes cómo me trata todo el mundo. ¿En quién podría confiar? Solo en mi familia. Y no en todos, tú sabes.

El chico asintió. ¡Vaya que sí era cierto!

\- Además, todos tienen sus propios sueños. Sería egoísta de mi parte pedir que me ayuden y obligarlos a renunciar a lo que quieren hacer, ¿no crees?

Lincoln estaba sorprendido ante la lógica de Leni. En verdad, había aceptado las cosas de mejor manera de la que él creía. Era evidente que estaba triste por no poder luchar por sus deseos, pero realmente intentaba construir otras cosas para ella. Nuevas maneras de sentirse útil y feliz.

Sus siguientes palabras le salieron del alma.

\- Leni... Bueno. Yo no tengo sueños y deseos. Así que... ¿Y si yo te ayudara?

Leni se quedó con la boca abierta. Por un momento, creyó que había escuchado mal a su hermanito. Pero supo leer en su cara que hablaba completamente en serio.

Se sintió enternecida. Una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, y lo abrazó tan fuerte como pudo.

\- Ay, Linky... ¡Muchas gracias, hermanito! Pero, no. Tú no te mereces eso. Ya has hecho demasiadas cosas por nosotras. ¡Sobre todo por mí! Nunca te pediré que aceptes una vida de conflictos y peleas por ayudar a una tonta como yo.

\- Pero, Leni...

\- Shh -dijo la hermosa chica, poniéndole un dedo sobre los labios-. No, hermanito. Hablo en serio. Mejor, ayúdame a entrar en la academia y convertirme en una muy buena costurera. Si sale algo más de allí, estaré encantada de tomarlo. Pero, como que, creo que allí es donde puedo destacar; y donde puedo ayudar mejor a la gente a verse bien con lo que tiene, ¿no crees?

\- ¿De verdad piensas eso, Leni?

\- Por supuesto que sí. Vamos a cumplir las promesas que nos hicimos ayer, ¿sí? Ven. Salgamos de aquí, porque vinimos a divertirnos; no a ponernos tristes. ¿Qué te parece si ahora vamos al arcade?

\- ¿Al arcade? -dijo Lincoln, asombrado-. Creí que no te gustaban los videojuegos.

\- ¡Claro que sí! ¿Ya se te olvidó cuando ayudamos a Clyde a permanecer cerca de Lori sin que le sangrara la nariz?

Lo tomó de la mano y se encaminó con él al arcade. Mientras caminaban, Lincoln seguía sorprendido por el modo en que su hermana había cambiado en esos años. Era más madura, más considerada; y ya había dejado de estrellarse en las paredes y extraviarse en los pasillos de su propia casa.

Pero la familia la seguía tratando con condescendencia y cierta lástima. Sin darse cuenta de que sus actitudes la humillaban.

\- _Rayos_ -pensó Lincoln, molesto-. _Leni no es una tonta. ¡No es una tonta! Solo hay que hablarle de cosas que le gustan, cosas que le llegan al corazón... ¡Y vaya que puede pensar cosas muy profundas sobre eso!_

* * *

\- Mmm... Como que, a este smoothie le falta algo. ¿No te parece? -dijo Leni, mientras giñaba un ojo y miraba fijamente la superficie de su batido de moka y chocolate.

\- Bueno... No. A mí me parece delicioso.

\- Sí, sabe más o menos bien, pero... le falta un toque de sabor. Voy a pedir algo para mejorar eso.

Leni se levantó, y Lincoln se preguntó que pretendía hacer exactamente. Ya no podía mezclar nuevos ingredientes con el licuado. Tendrían que licuarlos y prepararlos de nuevo

La incertidumbre duró poco. La hermosa muchacha regresó con dos vasos pequeños y agregó la mitad de ellos a su smoothie. Lo probó, y se dio por satisfecha.

\- ¡Ahora sí que sabe bien! Pásame tu copa, hermanito. Verás lo bien que queda con un poco de canela y nuez moscada.

Lo hizo. Leni agregó los ingredientes, los mezcló muy bien, y probó el batido antes de pasárselo a Lincoln. El chico ni siquiera se percató de que estaba bebiendo del mismo popote, hasta que su hermana soltó una risita.

\- ¡Mira nada más! Y dijimos que no nos íbamos a besar en la boca. ¡Acabas de beber del mismo popote que yo!

Lincoln tardó un momento en reaccionar. Pero entendió lo que Leni quiso decir, y se puso completamente colorado. Tal vez le hubiera preocupado que Leni pensara que cometió un abuso de confianza involuntario, pero ella se reía con ganas.

\- ¡Mi hermanito se puso rojo! ¡Mi hermanito se puso rojo! ¡Ja, ja!

\- Leni... - susurró Lincoln, volteando para ver si alguien los observaba.

La chica dejó de reír. Se cubrió la boca con una mano.

\- No te enojes, hermanito. Es... Como que, muy divertido. Ayer que te lo dije, la idea de besarte se me hacía muy rara. Pero ahora... ¡Míranos! Claro que esto de verdad no cuenta, pero es... ¿Cómo se dice?

\- Un beso indirecto -completó Lincoln, recuperando su buen humor.

\- Y no se sintió nada raro, ¿verdad?

\- Claro que no -repuso Lincoln, y lo que dijo después le salió del alma-. Además, besar a una chica tan hermosa y maravillosa como tú sería un privilegio, Leni. Nunca una vergüenza.

\- Aw, Linky... dijo la chica enternecida, y obedeciendo a un impulso súbito, se incorporó para besar la mejilla de Lincoln; bastante cerca de la comisura de los labios.

El chico se quedó patidifuso, y se puso todavía más colorado que antes. Era curioso... Leni lo había besado muchísimas veces antes, pero nunca se había dado cuenta de que sus labios fueran tan cálidos y suaves.

\- Es mucho mejor un beso real, ¿verdad hermanito? -dijo Leni, sintiendo que no podía mirar a Lincoln a los ojos. Era curioso... Excepto por Chaz, nunca había besado espontáneamente a ningún chico en una cita; ni siquiera en la mejilla. Aquello era también una experiencia nueva para ella.

Ninguno de los dos volvió a mencionarlo. Ambos sabían que había ocurrido algo maravilloso y muy especial. Había algo más involucrado allí; algo que iba más allá de la mera hermandad. Pero ninguno de los dos quiso pensar más al respecto. Era un terreno demasiado escabroso.

* * *

\- ¡Mira, Linky! ¡Una tienda de bebés! ¿Podemos ir a ver?

\- ¡Claro que sí! -dijo Lincoln, entusiasmado y sorprendido. ¡Estaba descubriendo tantas cosas sobre su hermana!

La chica revoloteó excitadamente por la ropita de bebé, alabando sus colores, su textura... Su aroma tan peculiar a prenda nueva.

\- ¿No son hermosas, Linky?

\- Sí que lo son.

La muchacha tomó una chambrita y sonrió. La llevó a su nariz, y luego la abrazó.

\- ¿Sabes, Linky? Como que, desde hace poco tiempo me está pasando algo muy curioso. La ropita de bebé me entusiasma mucho. No sé si extraño que Lily sea una bebé, pero... Siento muchas ganas de llevar a un pequeño entre mis brazos...

Lincoln se sintió alarmado. ¿Acaso Leni estaba insinuando que...

La chica captó la mirada de su hermano, y se apresuró a tranquilizarlo.

\- ¡Oh, no Linky! No quiero decir ahora. Primero tengo que encontrar al chico adecuado para que sea su papá. Aunque... Con la suerte que tengo en el amor, tal vez ni siquiera pueda cumplir ese sueño.

Súbitamente, la muchacha se puso muy triste. Los recuerdos de todos sus fracasos amorosos llegaron en tropel su mente.

Lincoln se dio cuenta de lo que Leni sentía, y se apresuró a poner un brazo sobre sus hombros.

\- Hermanita... No te desesperes. Algún día va a llegar el muchacho adecuado. Ya lo verás.

\- No lo sé, Linky. Parece que todos los chicos quieren otras cosas que yo no tengo. Quieren inteligencia, platican de cosas que no puedo ni quiero entender. Dicen que soy tonta porque me gusta dar, y hacer sentir bien a los demás.

Leni se puso triste de nuevo. Lincoln sentía ganas de decirle muchas cosas; de darle razones y esperanza. Pero justo en ese momento, comprendió algo que a mediano plazo cambiaría para siempre la vida de los dos.

\- Leni querida: escucha bien lo que te voy a decir, hermanita.

Lincoln tomó la barbilla de la muchacha y, con mucha suavidad, hizo que lo mirara.

\- Yo estoy completamente seguro de que algún día vas a encontrar a ese chico especial. Alguien que te va a comprender. Alguien que te hará tan feliz como jamás pudiste soñar, y que te ayudará a cumplir todos esos sueños hermosos que tienes.

Leni lo miró asombrada. La vehemencia de las palabras de su hermano le llegaba al alma. Le infundía esperanza. La hacía sentir especial.

\- Eres un ángel, Leni. La vida no puede permitir que toda tu dulzura y bondad queden sin recompensa. Quizá tengas que sufrir mucho, hermanita. Pero sé que al final tendrás todo lo que soñaste. Y también estoy seguro de que algún día, este vientre albergará un hermoso niño del que me voy a sentir muy orgulloso.

Sin darse cuenta, Lincoln había puesto la mano sobre el vientre de su hermana. Y ella, llevada por la dulzura y la magia de sus palabras, puso su mano sobre la de Lincoln. Cerró sus ojos, y recargó a cabeza sobre los hombros del chico.

\- ¡Hola muchachos! ¿Quieren que los ayude a escoger algo lindo para su bebé?

La voz de la dependiente los sacó de su ensueño. Ambos se dieron cuenta enseguida de lo que estaba pasando; se separaron rápidamente.

\- Yo... Nosotros no... -balbuceó Leni.

\- Disculpe señorita. Solo veíamos... Ya nos vamos. ¡Gracias!

Los chicos se retiraron inmediatamente, sin atreverse a levantar sus rostros enrojecidos.

\- ¡Vuelvan pronto! -dijo a dependiente agitando la mano. Los dos muchachos hacían una pareja preciosa. Quizá algún día regresarían; y presintió que para ese entonces, llevarían en sus brazos un bebé tan hermoso como ellos dos.

* * *

Lincoln y Leni no permitieron que el malentendido terminara con su momento especial. Pasaron por las salas de cine de la plaza, y a Leni se le ocurrió que podían ver juntos una película. Escogieron una comedia romántica, estelarizada por dos extraordinarios actores a los que ambos admiraban mucho.

La película no los decepcionó. Pasaron muy buenos momentos en la primera mitad, riendo juntos, comentando en voz baja y devorando palomitas de maíz con refresco.

A partir de la segunda mitad, la película tuvo más drama que risas. Todo se volvió triste y, sin darse cuenta, las manos de ambos se tocaron y se entrelazaron. Cerca del final, uno de los personajes secundarios más carismáticos falleció, no sin darle ánimos y bendiciones a la pareja de enamorados. Esto hizo llorar a Leni, y el mismo Lincoln sintió que sus lágrimas querían brotar. La muchacha se recargó en el hombro de su hermano y, sin soltarse las manos, Lincoln rodeó sus hombros con el brazo.

A pesar del drama, la película terminó muy bien, y los hermanos abandonaron el cine y la plaza con un buen sabor de boca. Fueron a cenar, comentaron animadamente las incidencias de la película; y siguieron haciéndolo mientras regresaban a casa.

Justo antes de entrar, Leni tomó las manos de Lincoln. Se sentía tan contenta como no lo había estado en mucho tiempo.

\- Linky, la pasé increíble. Me gustó mucho todo lo que hicimos. ¿Sabes? Como que, quisiera que esta no fuera la última vez.

\- Yo también la pasé de maravilla, Leni. Si tú quieres, podemos salir de nuevo.

\- ¡Claro que quiero! ¿Te gustaría que lo hiciéramos la próxima semana? Bueno... Si tú quieres y tu novia no se molesta, claro.

Al recodar a la novia de Lincoln, a Leni se le ensombreció un poco el semblante. Por alguna razón, no le agradaba del todo recordar que Lincoln ya tenía compromisos con otra persona.

\- No te preocupes por eso, Leni. Cristina comprenderá. Podemos salir los viernes, para relajarnos un poco del trabajo que vamos a tener preparando tu examen ¿qué te parece?

\- ¡Me encantaría! -exclamó la hermosa rubia, y abrazó a su hermano con mucha fuerza.

Lincoln correspondió al abrazo. ¡Se sentía tan bien tener a Leni entre sus brazos!

\- Hermanito...

\- ¿Sí?

\- Sé que dijimos que no nos besaríamos, pero...

La chica no terminó la frase. Le dio un beso bien plantado en la comisura de los labios.

El chico enrojeció de nuevo. ¿Cómo era posible que un beso en la mejilla le transmitiera sensaciones tan intensas? Esta vez, se sintió incapaz de decir nada. Leni se separó, pero siguió sujetándolo de las manos. Sus hermosos ojos azules refulgían a la luz de la luna.

* * *

En su habitación, Leni no podía dormir. Seguía pensando en Lincoln y en la cita que habían tenido.

Ella, que valoraba las sensaciones mucho más que los pensamientos, no salía de su asombro ante la manera en la que su hermano la hizo sentir tan bien. Lincoln le había dado más alegría y diversión que cualquiera de sus novios anteriores. Le permitió ser ella misma, y disfrutar de las cosas que más valoraba en aquella etapa de su vida.

Se sentía feliz. Lincoln no solo la iba a ayudar con su examen. También iba a salir con ella de paseo todos los viernes. Si esas citas eran como la que habían tenido, no necesitaría nada más. Allí estaba la persona que la hacía sentir bien, que la trataba con respeto y con la que podía ser ella misma, sin miedo a ser criticada o rechazada.

\- Lincoln... - musitó en voz alta, y se perdió en divagaciones.

Sin darse cuenta, comenzó a fantasear. Se imaginó lo que ocurría si Lincoln no fuera su hermano y la vida los hubiera llevado a conocerse. ¡Sería maravilloso tener como pareja a un chico así! Noble, caballeroso, tierno, romántico y atento. Cualquier mujer se sentiría contenta de tenerlo a su lado.

Ella, sin duda lo estaría.

Pero Lincoln era su hermano, y tenía novia. Las cosas _eran_ así.

Al pensar en ello, Leni se puso triste. ¡Qué injusta podía ser la vida! Podías pasar años buscando al hombre ideal, dar lo mejor que tenías para que las citas salieran lo mejor posible, poner todo de tu parte y renunciar a tus propios gustos para que todo funcionara; y todo lo que obtenías eran abusos y desaires. Luego, la vida ponía frente a ti a un hombre ideal, con todas las virtudes que siempre soñaste, y que te hacía sentir bien por ser justo en la forma en que eras... Y resulta que aquel hombre era tu hermano, ni más ni menos.

Pensó por un momento en Cristina, la novia de Lincoln. Apenas la conocía. Creía saber que era una buena chica, pero algo caprichosa; y eso no era bueno. Intuía que, si no cambiaba ese rasgo de su carácter, podía hacer que Lincoln sufriera mucho en el futuro.

Pero, si aquello ocurría, allí estaría ella para consolarlo. Claro que sí.

* * *

Lincoln pensaba también en la cita y en su hermana Leni.

Estaba sorprendido. Sabía muy bien que su hermanita era quizá la chica más dulce y tierna que hubiera conocido. Pero, ¿tanto?

Además, ¡esos deseos e ilusiones tan tiernos que tenía! A Lincoln le daba la impresión de que, a pesar de que decía seguir buscando un futuro en el mundo de la moda, aquello había dejado de ser su prioridad. En esa etapa de su vida, Leni quería otras cosas: amor, ternura, romance. Sentirse bien con ella misma y con una pareja que la valorara.

Pensó en el futuro de Leni, y la visualizó en una situación ideal: Una costurera profesional, que diseñara hermosas para clientes satisfechos. Con una linda vida familiar al lado de un hombre bueno y comprensivo, y niños sanos y felices que amaran a sus padres y los hicieran sentirse contentos.

¿Por qué tenía que ser todo tan difícil? ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan complicado para los demás descubrir las mil virtudes de Leni? ¡Aquel que se quedara con ella se llevaría una verdadera joya!

Pero nadie intentaba comprenderla. Ni sus amigos, ni sus enamorados, ni su familia. Estaban tan ensimismados en su egoísmo y su manera de ver las cosas, que preferían considerarla tonta, y no la ayudaban a sacar a la luz sus verdaderas cualidades.

Salir con ella había sido hermoso. Se había divertido como nunca antes. Le dolía reconocerlo, pero Cristina nunca lo trataba tan bien. Nunca lo había hecho sentirse tan compenetrado con ella... Tan alegre. En cambio, Leni...

Sacudió la cabeza. Se dio cuenta del rumbo peligroso que tomaban sus pensamientos, así que procuró apartarlos de sí.

Tenía que hacer con Cristina lo mismo que con Leni. Entenderla, valorarla, intentar que sus citas fueran experiencias memorables. Empezaría mañana mismo. Después de todo, la chica le gustaba mucho. Portarse noble y complaciente con ella sería muy bueno para los dos.

Y en cuanto a Leni, no había problema en seguir saliendo con ella. Sin duda, en aquellas citas su hermanita aprendería lo suficiente sobre sí misma y lo mucho que valía. Así ya no se dejaría pisotear por nadie. Entendería cómo merecía ser tratada, y ya no la lastimarían tan fácilmente.

El único problema, claro está, es que encontrara a su hombre ideal. Y eso tal vez no sería tan sencillo.

Pero respecto a eso, él no podía hacer nada. Solamente desearle suerte... Y estar allí para animarla tras cada nueva decepción.

* * *

 **Por fin, después de un buen tiempo les traigo una nueva entrega de esta historia. Como dije al principio, seguiré un ritmo más lento con este relato, porque contiene elementos que debo desarrollar con cierto cuidado. Es posible que a corto o mediano plazo pueda incrementar el ritmo de publicación, pero no es completamente seguro.**

 **Paso a contestar las reviews del capítulo anterior:**

 **Cartman6x61 : ¡Vaya que se te ocurren torturas salvajes, amigo! Pero bueno, eso lo he visto durante los tiempos de la Santa Inquisición. En la edad Antigua y el Medievo eran medio muy habituales, aunque recuerdo que la Pera de la Agonía se podía introducir también en otras cavidades corporales.**

 **ScarSteban** : **Como ves, ambos ya están cambiando. O más bien, dando salida a sentimientos que tenían soterrados desde mucho antes. Lo más seguro es que la seducción sea mutua, aunque no lo parezca a primera vista.**

 **Tan solo ve las cosas que ambos hicieron en esta cita ;-)**

 **Saludos, amigo. Y gracias por comentar.**

 **J0nas Nagera : Va a llegar un momento en que los acontecimientos se precipiten, amigo. Como podrás darte cuenta en esta cita, ya ocurrieron algunos escarceos que pueden ser confundidos fácilmente con "cariño de hermanos".**

 **Las mentes y las percepciones de ambos están cambiando. Y recibirán otro empujón considerable en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Sobre Cristina, no adelantaré nada. Creo que ya dejé algunos indicios de que es una muchachita adolescente un poco caprichosa. Ya te imaginarás a qué los llevará eso más adelante.**

 **Gracias por tu review, amigo. Nos leemos pronto. Me encanta cómo va "Tres días de caos" y "Aniversarios".**

 **normandelosnorma : Ya me pasé por tu fic, amigo. Es muy bueno, aunque debes hacer un buen trabajo de edición todavía. Saludos.**

 **Julex93 : Me encanta la manera en que resumes los capítulos, amigo. Se nota que los lees con atención, y siempre encuentras el meollo de la trama. En este fic, ambos tienen historia previa que los hace compartir muchas desilusiones. Y como podrás ver, en este capítulo han empezado a descubrir muchas cosas el uno del otro.**

 **Gracias por tu review, amigo. Ojalá este capítulo también te agrade.**

 **ImperialStar : Gracias por tu comentario, amigo. Ya me dirás qué te parece este capítulo. **

**Para saber lo de Lynn Sr., todavía nos falta un poco. Es algo con lo que no ha podido lidiar en todos esos años.**

 **t10507 : Gracias por tu review, amigo. Procuraré que la historia mantenga tu interés. Saludos.**

 **Gracias a todos los que leen y/o revisan esta historia. Saludos a todos y nos leemos pronto.**

 **Octware.**


	5. Tú me haces sentir especial

**4.- Tú me haces sentir especial**

Leni miró atentamente el problema gráfico que tenía frente a ella. Una circunferencia inscrita en un cuadrado, una de cuyas cuatro esquinas estaba sombreada. Tenía que encontrar el área sombreada, y el único dato que daba el problema era el radio de la circunferencia.

La muchacha consideró el problema durante varios segundos. Miraba hacia el techo, con el dedo índice apoyado en su barbilla.

Cualquiera que la hubiera visto, pensaría en automático que estaba distraída o tenía una de sus características ideas bizarras. Pero Lincoln, que había trabajado con ella todos los días durante dos meses, sabía que Leni estaba considerando el problema en profundidad. En ese tiempo, su hermosa hermana mayor había cambiado mucho. Mucho.

\- Bueno... -dijo al fin-. Si me imagino que esta... Esta área sombreada es un patrón para hacer el sisado de una blusa; puedo pensar en la cantidad de tela que necesitaría para construirlo. Si no tengo mi escuadra especial para hacer las sisas, entonces puedo tomar un círculo y un cuadrado de tela para hacer el patrón, ¿cierto?

Lincoln asintió. Sabía que no era conveniente interrumpir el hilo de sus pensamientos.

\- Entonces, como que, si conozco el largo de la manga y eso equivale a la mitad del círculo, puedo utilizar la fórmula que me enseñaste para localizar el área, ¿verdad? Y como el cuadrado es del mismo tamaño que el círculo, entonces multiplicando por dos, tengo el tamaño de un lado y puedo calcular su área con la otra fórmula, ¿cierto?

El chico peliblanco asintió de nuevo. Sonreía ligeramente. Le encantaba la manera en la que Leni estaba considerando el problema.

\- Y para terminar... Si le resto al área del cuadrado la del círculo, y luego divido entre cuatro por cada una de las cuatro esquinas que el círculo no cubre, sabré la cantidad de tela que necesito para construir el patrón, ¿o no? -dijo la chica entusiasmada.

\- ¡Perfecto, Leni! Hazlo entonces.

La joven sonrió. Le llevó un par de minutos hacer los cálculos correspondientes y encontrar la respuesta correcta entre las opciones de la guía.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Aquí está la solución, Linky! -dijo la chica, entusiasmada.

\- Y es la correcta, sin ninguna duda -contestó Lincoln, tan contento como ella-. Es uno de los problemas más difíciles que podrían preguntarte, Leni. ¡Ya estás lista!

La muchacha miró a su hermanito con ojos de agradecimiento. No pudo evitarlo levantarse de su silla y arrojarse a sus brazos.

\- ¡Y todo gracias a ti, hermanito! ¡Gracias, Linky! ¡Gracias!

Lincoln se ruborizó un poco. Su hermosa hermanita pegaba por completo su perfecto cuerpo contra el suyo, y lo apretaba con fuerza. Podía sentir cada curva y cada protuberancia del cuerpo de la muchacha. Tuvo que hacer un pequeño esfuerzo para no dejarse llevar por la sensación, y hacer que su conciencia regresara al momento actual.

Estaba muy feliz por su hermana. El trabajo había sido duro, pero sin duda valió la pena. Casi dos meses de duros esfuerzos estaban por llegar a su fin. El día siguiente, a las doce del día, Leni tenía que presentar su Examen de Aptitud Académica.

La empatía de Lincoln y su habilidad única para entender a Leni habían hecho la diferencia. Lo primero que tuvo que hacer, fue interpretar el mundo de la manera en que lo hacía su hermana. Lo había logrado parcialmente años antes, cuando pretendió ayudarla a pasar su examen para conducir; pero ambos habían cambiado bastante en ese tiempo. Leni ya no era tan corta de entendimiento; y Lincoln, que había tenido que resolver muchos problemas propios, tuvo algunos problemas para asimilar los cambios de su hermana. Igual que el resto de la familia, no había percibido cabalmente la manera en que los fracasos la hicieron madurar.

Sin embargo, no le llevó mucho tiempo lograrlo. La primera semana fue la más difícil; pero haciendo acopio de paciencia, sin quejarse ni desesperarse, Lincoln logró adaptarse a la manera de pensar de la muchacha. Había contenidos que no conocía, y tuvo que aprenderlos a la par con Leni. Por otra parte, los ejemplos de compras en la plaza y videojuegos ya no funcionaban bien con ella. Ya era posible hablarle en términos más enfocados a sus intereses profesionales, y la claridad de su lógica deductiva a menudo desconcertaba a su hermano.

Después de las primeras dos semanas fueron haciendo grandes progresos. A Lincoln le era cada vez más sencillo ejemplificar las cosas de manera que su hermana las entendiera. A Leni le era posible entender de manera cada vez más abstracta y menos ligada a los objetos concretos. Cosas que antes no le decían nada, como ángulos, metáforas, patrones, diagramas de cuerpo libre, ecuaciones, despejes y muchas cosas más, se iban convirtiendo en cosas más normales e interesantes para ella. Especialmente porque, gracias a los ejemplos prácticos que Lincoln le ponía, ya era capaz de ver cómo podía aplicarlos en el arte de la costura.

\- ¿Trabajaremos ahora con la parte de la habilidad verbal, Linky? -dijo Leni, a la vez que se sentaba y tomaba el libro de ejercicios.

Lincoln miró el reloj y negó con la cabeza.

\- No, Leni. Se acabó. No volverás a mirar un problema hasta mañana a mediodía.

La muchacha se sintió a la vez asombrada y preocupada.

\- Pero Linky... si no trabajo lo suficiente, voy a...

Lincoln levantó las manos y la interrumpió.

\- Has trabajado más que suficiente durante dos meses, Leni. Si hoy trabajas de más, te pondrás muy nerviosa, y hasta puede ser que comiences a confundir las cosas otra vez. ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó hace dos años?

Leni se quedó callada. Aquella era una de las muchas cosas de su vida que preferiría olvidar. Dos años antes, la víspera del examen, había pasado toda la noche estudiando. Al día siguiente, el cansancio y el nerviosismo hicieron que confundiera muchas respuestas y casi acabara durmiéndose en el examen.

\- Entiendo... -dijo tristemente la muchacha.

\- Pero anímate, hermanita. Necesitamos que estés fresca y lista para mañana. ¿Qué te parece si tú y yo vamos a comer al centro comercial?

Al escuchar esto, Leni se animó enseguida y le dedicó a su hermanito la más encantadora de sus sonrisas.

\- ¿De verdad, Linky? Pero... la cita de esta semana fue antier -dijo, desconcertada.

El chico peliblanco la miró aparentando preocupación.

\- Entonces, ¿no quieres?

\- ¡Yay! ¡Claro que sí, hermanito! ¿Dejarás que me bañe y me arregle?

\- Por supuesto. Yo iré a cambiarme y, tan pronto como termines, nos vamos.

Leni no dijo nada más, pero volvió a abrazar a su hermano. Lo besó, y se fue casi corriendo escaleras arriba.

Lincoln la miró subir. Le encantaba ver a su hermana tan contenta. Pero la sonrisa se le borró del rostro cuando sus ojos se detuvieron en el agradable vaivén de sus caderas. Sintió otra vez aquella sensación intensa en su pecho, y tuvo que dejar de mirarla para ponerse a pensar en otra cosa.

Como siempre, la cita fue animada y hermosa. Lincoln prohibió de antemano que recordaran siquiera el examen del día siguiente, y se pusieron a platicar de cosas mucho más agradables. Después de comer, se fueron al arcade, al cine, y tomaron una cena ligera para que Leni pudiera acostarse temprano y descansar bien para su gran día.

Las citas semanales contribuyeron mucho al éxito de Leni. No solo les ayudaban a relajarse del trabajo de la semana, sino que les proporcionaban otras visiones de los intereses e inquietudes de cada uno. En las citas, Leni platicaba mucho sobre el mundo de la moda, y el trabajo concreto que tenía que realizar los estilistas profesionales y los expertos en imagen. Lincoln se sorprendió cuando se enteró de la cantidad de conocimiento especializado que se requería para ser un buen profesional: teoría del color, formas, tipo de cuerpo, rasgos faciales, características de telas, maquillajes, tintes, el conocimiento completo de las características y potencialidades de los implementos de trabajo... Incluso era necesario tener nociones básicas sobre enfermedades y cuidado de la piel.

Era un campo muy fértil para plantear problemas y situaciones como las que Leni enfrentaría en el examen. Una investigación profunda en Internet lo convenció de ello, y pronto fue capaz de adaptar los ejemplos al campo concreto de la moda y la belleza.

Poco a poco, el ambiente de las citas se hizo más distendido; y Leni comenzó a hablarle mucho de su pasado, sus experiencias y decepciones. Eran situaciones muy tristes, que a veces la hacían llorar. Pero curiosamente, se daba cuenta de que hablar de todo eso con Lincoln la hacía sentirse mejor. Le ayudaba a dejar ir las malas experiencias, sobre todo porque Lincoln le reforzaba todo el tiempo lo buena, hermosa, dulce y cariñosa que era. No se cansaba de decirle que el mundo era el que estaba mal, y no ella. No tenía que perder la esperanza. Ya llegaría la persona que la valorara y la hiciera sentir especial.

Aquella vez no fue la excepción. Leni terminó de contarle otro capítulo desagradable de un noviazgo anterior, y Lincoln volvió a recordarle lo especial que era, y que tenía que ser paciente para esperar al chico que la mereciera. Pero esta vez, las cosas fueron diferentes. El nerviosismo por el día siguiente, y sus emociones a flor de piel, hicieron que la joven abandonara sus inhibiciones.

Estaban sentados en una pequeña banca del centro comercial, en una zona por la que pasaba muy poca gente. El ambiente propicio y sus propios sentimientos hicieron que Leni cerrara el espacio que la separaba de Lincoln, y le pasó suavemente la yema de los dedos por el rostro.

\- Tú me haces sentir especial, hermanito. No hay nadie que me entienda como tú. El día que yo esté con alguien, quisiera que esa persona fuera exactamente igual a ti...

Lincoln no estaba sorprendido: estaba asustado. Muy asustado. Lo que su hermanita le dijo ya era suficientemente perturbador. Pero además, el precioso rostro sonriente y anhelante de la muchacha estaba a menos de diez centímetros del suyo.

Se puso rojo. No pudo evitarlo. Casi desde que empezaron sus salidas semanales, se percató de que sus sentimientos por Leni habían cambiado. Su hermana era especial, encantadora, y muy hermosa. Su forma de ser, su aspecto y sus sentimientos lo fascinaban cada vez más. Le gustaba salir con ella. Le gustaba enseñarle, y pasar mucho tiempo con la más dulce y hermosa de sus hermanas.

¡Era tan distinta a Cristina!

Y no era que Cristina fuera mala. Para nada. A su manera, era dulce y atenta; pero no sentía por ella la afinidad y la empatía que tenía con Leni. Era una chica hermosa de cuerpo y cara, pero mucho menos sincera en sus sentimientos y emociones. Le gustaba besarla y tocarla, y ella jamás se oponía a su contacto y a sus avances. Pero ya en más de una ocasión, se había descubierto pensando en Leni cuando la besaba. Y alguna vez, tras un beso especialmente apasionado, se había imaginado que era Leni quien lo besaba. Y casi se asustó cuando se percató de que el rostro que estaba tan pegado al suyo era el de su novia, Cristina.

Se esforzaba mucho por evitar esa situación. Pero por desgracia, los sentimientos afloraban por sí mismos.

Ahora, en ese preciso instante, la cercanía de Leni hizo aflorar todos aquellos sentimientos reprimidos. El rostro de la bellísima joven se convirtió en una tentación irresistible. Sus hermosos labios y la tersura de su piel actuaban como un imán irresistible, y Lincoln se imaginó lo que sentiría si sus labios se unieran a los de su bellísima hermana mayor...

Tenía que hacer algo. Romper el contacto de alguna manera. Pero no deseaba hacer movimientos bruscos que pudieran sobresaltarla. Lo último que Leni necesitaba, era estar nerviosa antes del descanso nocturno que tanta falta le haría para rendir al máximo.

Lo que hizo fue fingir un sobresalto, mirar su reloj, y poner cara de sorpresa.

\- ¡Por dios, Leni! ¡Mira qué tarde es! Debemos regresar a casa para que puedas descansar. ¿No crees?

La muchacha pareció salir de un trance. Abrió mucho los ojos, y se dio cuenta de que su hermano se había apartado de ella y le tendía la mano.

\- Sí. Está bien -dijo, y apenas pudo sonreír mientras tomaba la mano de Lincoln. Las cosas no salieron como ella lo deseaba. Le hubiera encantado que su hermanito la abrazara y le diera un beso... Aunque fuera en la mejilla.

* * *

 **Después de un buen rato, puedo seguir por fin con esta historia que ya tenía bastante postergada. Espero sepan disculparme. Tengo el propósito de actualizarla a partir de ahora al menos una vez a la semana.**

 **Paso ahora a contestar las reviews del capítulo anterior.**

 **RCurrent. Qué te digo, amigo… Lamentablemente, en unos capítulos más verás que la reacción de la familia es muy mala, y no mejorará. Ahí es donde cobrará pleno significado el título el fic.**

 **A mí también me encanta el Loricoln. Es muy probable que en el futuro escriba otro. Y con respecto a tu pregunta final, ya tengo el proyecto de un Lisacoln y de un Lucycoln. Todo parece indicar que el Lucycoln verá la luz en cuanto acabe dos de mis historias que tengo en curso.**

 **ImperialStar. Gracias. Me esmeré precisamente en mostrar esa química, porque va a ser la base de su relación más adelante.**

 **Cristina es casi un accidente en la vida de Lincoln. Pero será la generadora de la explosión que dará pie a las partes más sustanciales de la historia.**

 **El incendio ya está en camino. Aquí mismo ya habrás visto las primeras mechas que intentan encenderse.**

 **Sam the Stormbringer. ¿Qué te digo? Yo adoro a Leni. El amor que me genera solo puede compararse al que me produce Lori, y en menor grado Lisa y Lucy.**

 **Yo siempre he pensado que Leni es mucho más de lo que aparenta. No en el sentido de las teorías bizarras que pululan en la red. Creo que es una inteligencia enfocada a la acción y la protección. Voy a tratar de hacer evidente mi visión de Leni en este fic.**

 **No. Solamente los primeros 9 o 10 capítulos serán una retrospectiva. Cuando lleguemos al punto de la paliza… Allí comenzará la verdadera historia.**

 **Acá tengo tinta verde, amigo. Saludos.**

 **Julex93. Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo. Tu singular modo de hacer las reviews siempre me alegra el día. Espero que no te hayas olvidado de esta historia por el largo hiatus que he mantenido con ella.**

 **Lo de hoy es un apuntalamiento de lo anterior, pero también el inicio de una nueva etapa en una relación de la que ellos mismos desconocen sus alcances.**

 **Saludos, amigo. Ojalá este capítulo también te agrade.**

 **ScarSteban. Puede ser, amigo. Eso del Spoiler puede ser.**

 **No andas nada errado. Cristina pronto revelará su cometido en esta historia. Después, quizá nunca volvamos a saber de ella. Pero me temo que tu apreciación puede ser correcta. Sin embargo, Leni es Leni. No esperes nada violento de parte de ella. Al menos, nada contra Cristina.**

 **Gracias por seguirme acompañando, amigo.**

 **t10507. Gracias, amigo. A mí me gustó y me hizo reír lo de la tienda de bebés mientras lo redactaba. Espero que también te agrade el capítulo de hoy.**

 **Marati2011. Gracias, amiga. Intenté hacerla precisamente así, para mostrar el grado en que se compenetran nuestros protagonistas.**

 **Muchos saludos, y gracias por comentar.**


	6. Sentimientos peligrosos

**5\. Sentimientos peligrosos**

Eran cerca de las doce de la noche, y Lincoln no podía dormir.

Simplemente era imposible. Seguía pensando en lo que ocurrió al final de su cita con Leni. Las cosas no estaban bien: tenía aceptar que sus sentimientos por su hermana mayor se estaban volviendo muy peligrosos.

Leni, su hermosa y dulce hermanita, se estaba metiendo calladamente en su mente y su corazón. Sin quererlo y mucho menos buscarlo, estaba empezando a sentir cosas extrañas por ella. Emociones y sentimientos que iban mucho más allá de la simple hermandad.

Lo más irónico de todo, era que estaba cayendo en una trampa que él mismo se tendió sin querer. Había hecho muchas cosas con Leni que iban más allá de lo que era habitual entre hermanos, y estaba comenzando pagando las consecuencias.

No eran tanto las salidas. Ni la ayuda que le brindaba con el examen. Ni las pláticas que tenía con ella cuando terminaban de estudiar. El problema era sutil y mucho más profundo: estaban jugando a los novios. Era cierto que no la había besado, ni tocado. Lincoln no pensaba hacerlo por ningún motivo. Pero a fuerza de ser sincero, eso era lo único que faltaba por ocurrir entre ellos. Los dos estaban comenzando a confundirse. Jugaban con fuego; y si no tenían cuidado, podía pasar algo de lo que se iban a arrepentir.

Lincoln se lo había ocultado a sí mismo durante semanas, pero en el fondo ya lo sabía. Leni estaba empezando a ocupar un espacio en su corazón que debería corresponderle a su novia.

Ella misma se lo había dicho. Tan solo un par de semanas antes, durante una cita, Cristina le dijo con una mueca de fastidio que ojalá pudieran hablar de otra cosa que no fuera Leni. Él se sorprendió mucho al escuchar el reproche, pero fue lo suficientemente prudente para no discutir. Desde aquel día, evitaba mencionar a Leni en presencia de Cristina. Pero eso no evitaba que pensara en ella mucho más que en su novia.

Y es que en los últimos meses había aprendido tanto sobre su hermana...

Era como si no la hubiera conocido nunca. No tenía idea de los sentimientos, la pasión y el potencial que albergaba el alma de su hermanita consentida. ¡Qué sueños tan hermosos tenía! Leni era exactamente el tipo de chica que él hubiera deseado para sí: alguien sin miedo a ser como era. Una muchacha que siempre era clara, transparente; sin afectaciones ni poses. Alguien que lo comprendía, que lo escuchaba y lo llenaba de cariño. Una mujer auténtica a su manera tan singular, llena de sueños y buenos sentimientos.

Le encantaba estar con ella. Era hermoso citarse, compartir, y conversar sobre cualquier cosa. Con Leni, todo era cuestión de dejar que los sentimientos fluyeran, con la garantía de que ella jamás reprocharía ni lo culparía por nada. Gracias a esa seguridad, en todas las citas los sentimientos se convertían en ideas, y las ideas en temas de conversación. Leni siempre, siempre tenía que abordar las cosas importantes por medio de los sentimientos. Solo entonces, cuando sus sentimientos sobre un tema ya eran bien claros, podían atarse cabos con ella. Había que tenerle paciencia. Mucha paciencia. Pero el resultado era maravilloso.

Así fue descubriendo a su hermana. Olvidó el estúpido papel proteccionista que siempre había jugado con ella. Logró interiorizar en el alma de la muchacha; la comprendió, y pudo ayudarle de la manera en que ella lo necesitaba. El enorme problema fue que comenzó a verla con otros ojos.

En muchas ocasiones olvidaba que era su hermana, y empezó a desarrollar sentimientos muy fuertes por ella. La puso por encima de su propia novia como persona y como mujer; y para dificultar todavía más las cosas, comenzaba a prestar una atención muy poco sana en su belleza física. A veces... Muchas veces en realidad, se quedaba admirando la turgencia de su cuerpo y sus encantos femeninos.

Sabía que eso no estaba bien. Pero hasta antes de ese día, sentía que podía lidiar con ello. A fin de cuentas, estaba acostumbrado a reprimir sus sentimientos y postergar sus deseos. Leni era del todo inalcanzable. Incluso más que inalcanzable: era su hermana. Y los hermanos no piensan en sus hermanas como si fueran mujeres, ¿cierto?

No había solución ni alternativa. Leni era su hermana y _no podía ser otra cosa;_ sin importar lo fuertes que fueran los sentimientos que despertaba en él. Ya lo superaría. Siempre podía. Después el todo, estaba bien acostumbrado a reprimirse y contenerse.

Pero lo que ocurrió en la cita de ese día fue tan intenso; tan evidente, que Lincoln se sintió muy asustado. Estaba consciente de que le faltó muy poco para perder el control. Estuvo a punto de hacer su movimiento y probar los hermosos labios de su hermana favorita.

Con todo, eso no fue lo peor. El problema verdadero era que Leni propició toda la situación. La joven no hizo ningún intento por evitarlo cuando Lincoln empezó a acercarse. Si ella también se hubiera acercado, aunque solo fuera un poco, seguro que no hubiera podido vencer la tentación de besarla.

Lincoln nunca había sido muy hábil para leer a las mujeres. Pero lo que pasó aquel día era más que obvio, incluso para él. Leni le confesó sus sentimientos tan directamente como pudo. Y aunque fuera por un momento, él se dejó llevar. ¿Y qué hubiera pasado después?

Nunca imaginó que Leni también lo veía algo como más que un hermano.

No había posibilidad de error. Todo era más que claro: Leni no hizo nada por retroceder. Parecía _desear_ ese beso. Lincoln solo pudo detenerse haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad.

Sí. Era indudable que la situación se volvía peligrosa. Muy, muy peligrosa; y él tenía toda la culpa de ello. ¡Debió pensar mejor las cosas; prever las posibles consecuencias! Aquello no podía seguir así. Tenía que detenerlo todo. Alejarse, y luego...

Un ligero golpe a la puerta lo sobresaltó, y le hizo perder el hilo de sus pensamientos. ¿Quién podía ser a esas horas?

\- Adelante -dijo con suavidad.

La puerta se abrió, y Leni apareció en el vano. Aún en la penumbra, Lincoln pudo darse cuenta de que su hermana aún no había dormido esa noche. Sus lindos ojos azules brillaban humedecidos.

* * *

Leni tampoco podía dormir. Estaba tan nerviosa que podía escuchar su propia respiración agitada.

Aunque en realidad, decir nerviosa no era del todo exacto. En realidad, estaba aterrada. El día siguiente sería decisivo; uno de los más importantes de su vida. Por fin llegaba el momento de saber si el duro trabajo que había hecho con Lincoln en esos dos meses valió la pena.

Se sentía sola. Más sola que nunca. Y tenía tanto miedo...

Se había ido a descansar un poco decepcionada. Después de llegar de su cita, ella y Lincoln se despidieron con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla. Nuevamente, sintió la necesidad de un poco más. De dar salida a ese sentimiento que crecía en ella desde hacía unas pocas semanas.

Lo que le dijo a Lincoln era totalmente cierto. Ella _sabía_ que no era especial, pero _él_ la hacía sentir especial. Mucho más que cualquier otra persona que hubiera conocido en su vida. Lo supo desde la primera cita, y las citas siguientes no hicieron más que reforzar esa impresión. Y también hicieron surgir los sentimientos y necesidades naturales que la atormentaban desde años atrás.

Era algo muy sencillo, en realidad. Sus citas semanales y sus sesiones de trabajo diario con Lincoln nunca fueron deprimentes ni aburridas. Siempre fueron un gusto, aunque el trabajo sí resultaba muy pesado. Gracias a la manera en que Lincoln la trataba, Leni siempre trabajaba contenta, por muy duro que fuera el trabajo. Con el "Método de Lincoln", hizo rápidos progresos en todas las materias. El trabajo se hacía cada vez más fácil y placentero; y en las últimas semanas, comenzó a sentir algo que ella desconocía: su mente comenzó a volar. A responder como nunca. En las últimas sesiones de trabajo, Lincoln se limitaba a proponer los ejercicios y revisarlos. Ya no hacía falta que le ayudara a pensar, o a resolverlos.

Aparte de eso, las citas de los viernes siempre fueron un placer; pero no tardaron en convertirse en una verdadera necesidad. Su hermanito era tan atento y paciente con ella como jamás nadie lo había sido. La hacía sentirse cómoda, segura y sin ninguna presión. Cada salida se trataba solo de disfrutar y relajarse; sin pensar en que estaba con alguien que querría algo a cambio de todas sus "atenciones". No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Leni pasara gran parte de su tiempo libre fantaseando e imaginando todo lo que haría con Lincoln en la siguiente cita.

El problema fue que este ambiente de disfrute distendido; de cero presiones, fue despertando sus propios sentimientos.

Su hermanito se convirtió en todo el foco de su atención, su trabajo, su relajación, y diversión. Se portaba genial con ella. Era atento y cariñoso. Cuando le enseñaba, buscaba y encontraba todas las formas para que ella entendiera, se concentrara y considerara los problemas bajo su propia perspectiva. Cuando se trataba de una cita, Lincoln buscaba y encontraba todas las formas para hacerla sentir bien. Siempre estaba atento a todo lo que Leni deseaba y decía. Y aparte de todo, ¡la escuchaba! ¡La escuchaba de verdad! Nunca sintió tanta confianza para platicarle a alguien sus experiencias pasadas, su tristeza, sus decepciones y fracasos.

Ni siquiera sus hermanas se habían ganado esa confianza. Lori siempre la regañaba por dejar que pisotearan sus derechos y se aprovecharan de ella. Luna se limitaba a consolarla y decirle que todo le iba a salir bien en el futuro. No había nadie más en quién confiar. Ni siquiera en Rita, su madre; que aparte de todo tenía muy poco tiempo para dedicarlo a cualquiera de sus hijos.

Lincoln era diferente. La aconsejaba y la consolaba sin regañarla ni culparla. Siempre le daba palabras de aliento y esperanza. Pero lo mejor de todo, era que la hacía sentir bien. Era el único que se preocupaba por que ella se sintiera bien. La alegraba y la hacía disfrutar. Con el pasaba momentos increíbles, y siempre se sentía ansiosa por la siguiente cita.

Era un modelo de hombre y de caballero. ¡Qué dichosa era Cristina por tenerlo! Sería maravilloso tener a alguien como Lincoln por el resto de su vida... ¡Claro que sí! Ya no tendría que preocuparse por que la lastimaran y quisieran aprovecharse de ella. Tendría a alguien que la amaría incondicionalmente; justo por ser quien era y por la manera en que era. ¿No sería precioso tener a su propio Lincoln junto a ella y entregarle su ser entero? El jamás se aprovecharía. Jamás la lastimaría.

Se imaginaba que en algún lugar, existía un chico como Lincoln que estaba aguardando a una Leni; a una chica como ella. Al principio, eran fantasías y sueños desvinculados de la realidad. Pero conforme pasaba el tiempo, entre más convivía con Lincoln y recordaba sus amargas experiencias del pasado; sus sentimientos fueron creciendo. Se desbordaron de su alma, y tomaron forma y dirección. ¿Por qué seguir buscando, si el hombre perfecto estaba justamente a un lado suyo?

Por supuesto, se daba perfecta cuenta de que aquello no estaba bien. Eran cosas que la sociedad, su familia y el propio Lincoln jamás aceptarían. Pero eso no impidió que los sentimientos crecieran y se solidificaran todos los días. A cada instante; en cada cita. No lo pudo evitar. Y tampoco pudo soslayar las consecuencias.

Empezó a sentirse celosa por el tiempo que Lincoln le dedicaba a Cristina. Cualquier mención o anécdota que implicará a la novia de Lincoln le molestaba. Era una gran suerte que su hermanito casi no hablara de ella cuando estaban juntos.

Luego, comenzaron los sueños. Eran sueños lindos, en los que Lincoln se hacía su novio y compartían una o más sesiones interminables de besos. Situaciones tan tiernas, que le impedían tener sentimientos de culpa al despertar. Después de todo, solo eran sueños. No perjudicaba a nadie que, en su fantasía, ella se comiera a besos a su chico ideal. No se preocupó demasiado, ni siquiera cuando los sueños subieron de intensidad. De alguna manera, le parecía lógico: si su chico ideal era como Lincoln, era lógico que soñara con Lincoln como si fuera su novio. ¿Para qué preocuparse? Cuando encontrara a su chico ideal, seguramente su hermano desaparecería de sus sueños.

Lo que no esperaba fue que unos días antes de su última cita, sus sueños llegaron al punto crítico: se vio teniendo relaciones sexuales con Lincoln. Fue un sueño tan vívido y placentero que se sintió muy estimulada cuando despertó. Después de más de dos meses sin tener relaciones sexuales, su cuerpo reaccionó con tremenda intensidad. Tuvo necesidad de autosatisfacerse, y lo hizo recordando todo lo que había ocurrido en sus sueños.

Ella misma no podía creerlo. ¡Se sintió tan bien! Nunca antes, durante sus relaciones sexuales, se sintió así. Ni siquiera con Chaz tuvo esa sensación de salirse de sí misma y fundirse por completo con su amante.

Aquel día sí le fue difícil concentrarse en el trabajo. Era algo demasiado nuevo e intenso para ella. Algo que cambió su mentalidad de una manera que nadie pudo haber previsto. Se cuestionó sobre si en realidad era tan malo el hecho de que tuviera algo que ver con su hermano. De manera totalmente consciente, empezó a imaginar y soñar despierta con la posibilidad de ser su novia.

Sabía muy bien que eso era raro, y que las leyes no lo permitían. Pero pensaba a su manera que quizá había alguna forma de lograr una excepción. Después de todo, en sus clases de historia había estudiado que Cleopatra se casó con uno de sus hermanos. Y también creía recordar que en algunos países, el casamiento de los hermanos no era ilegal.

Lo vio en algún lugar. Unos hermanos en... ¿En dónde? ¿España? ¿Suecia?

Sin embargo, un chispazo de lucidez interrumpió sus meditaciones. Todo eso no importaba si faltaba lo más importante; algo que podía arruinar cualquiera de sus sueños y pretensiones ¿Existía alguna posibilidad de que Lincoln la quisiera como novia? ¿Como... hermanovia?

Ya había escuchado antes sobre eso. Después de todo, en la preparatoria se escuchaban chismes de todas clases. Había una chica muy extraña, parecida a una antigua novia de Clyde, el mejor amigo de su hermano. Nadie la quería, y corrían los más atroces rumores sobre ella y su familia. Decían que era la novia de su hermano, y que los propios padres de la muchacha estaban emparentados entre sí.

Por supuesto, nadie quería a aquella chica. Era fácil imaginar que si se hacía novia de Lincoln, a ella le pasaría lo mismo. Pero, ¿acaso importaba? Aparte de Lincoln, ¿había una sola persona que la quisiera de verdad?

Su familia, claro. Pero entonces, ¿por qué siempre la trataban como si no la quisieran de verdad?

Solo Lincoln era diferente. No perdía nada con probar si la quería como algo más que su hermana.

Tenía cierta esperanza. Varia veces había descubierto a su hermano mirando disimuladamente su cuerpo, sus piernas, en el interior de su escote. Lo había descubierto con la mirada perdida en sus ojos y su boca. Pero lo más importante: la trataba mucho mejor que un hermano. Como si fuera una princesa. No conocía a ningún hermano que tratara a sus hermanas así.

Así que, con toda ingenuidad, se propuso esperar un momento propicio. Durante su cita de ese día, creyó que por fin había llegado su oportunidad. Estaba muy nerviosa, pero aprovechó la conversación para acercarse a Lincoln, acariciar su cara, y decirle disimuladamente lo que sentía por él...

Por un momento, pensó que iba a funcionar, y su corazón saltó de gozo. Sintió... vio cuando el rostro de Lincoln comenzó a acercarse al suyo. Casi podía sentir su aliento sobre sus labios. El corazón casi se le salía del pecho pensando que un momento después conocería el sabor de los labios de su hermanito...

Pero al final, Lincoln se rehusó. La muchacha se dio perfecta cuenta de que él buscó un pretexto para impedir el beso, y se sintió un poco decepcionada. Curiosamente, eso no bastó para ponerla triste. Entendió que quizá había ido demasiado lejos con lo que le dijo; y a pesar de eso, Lincoln se acercó a ella.

Tuvo la intención de besarla. Eso era indudable.

Al pensar en ello, Leni se animó. Seguía habiendo una oportunidad. Quizá después del examen, en alguna cita futura...

El examen...

Al pensar en ello, se le borró la sonrisa del rostro. Hubo apenas un pequeño momento de transición, y Leni sintió que la realidad la apabullaba. A pesar de sus hermosas fantasías, había una realidad muy concreta que enfrentar. Y tendría que enfrentarla en unas pocas horas.

Una prueba difícil. Un examen en el que se jugarían sus sueños, esperanzas e ilusiones. Pero no solamente eso: enfrentaría también un historial de fracasos y desesperanza. Sería la cuarta vez que se enfrentaba al demonio de las hojas de papel. El mismo que ya había destruido sus ilusiones una y otra vez.

De pronto, todo desapareció de su mente: Lincoln, sus hermosas ilusiones, y los preciosos sueños de su porvenir. Se imaginó en aquel salón lleno de gente. Lleno, pero solitario. Ella sola contra la prueba. Sin Lincoln ni nadie para ayudarle a responder. Para controlar su temor. Para decirle si la repuesta que marcaba era correcta o incorrecta.

Dios... ¿De qué servía toda su preparación, si se sentía tan nerviosa? Sus nervios ya habían hecho que lo arruinara todo dos años antes. Y lo peor del caso, es que esa vez se puso nerviosa en la prueba, no desde la noche anterior. Esta vez, ya en su propia casa se estaba muriendo de miedo.

Se sintió tan mal que comenzó a llorar. Su mente se llenó de imágenes catastróficas. Podía ver el rostro de sus padres decepcionados. Sus hermanas y sus amigos murmurando a sus espaldas sobre lo tonta que era, y que no había nada de qué sorprenderse por su nuevo fracaso. Pero sobre todo, se imaginó a Lincoln molesto, y reprochándole la enorme cantidad de tiempo que había perdido en su preparación y con sus citas.

Las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas. Más que todo, le aterraba pensar en lo que Lincoln le diría si fracasaba otra vez. Podía soportar los reproches y la conmiseración de todo el mundo, pero no los de él. Se lo imaginó gritando, regañándola; mirándola con desprecio...

Llevada por la desesperación, cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza.

\- ¡No! -se dijo en voz alta-. Linky nunca haría eso. ¡Él no me haría sentir mal! ¡Él nunca...

Calló, y se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano. Una, dos... tres veces. Intentó alejar los fantasmas que el miedo y la desesperación le hacían imaginar. Su respiración se volvió pesada. Su cabeza le daba vueltas. Por un instante, pensó que se iba a desmayar.

¿Qué podía hacer para recuperar el control?

Eran sus miedos y fantasmas. Nadie podía ayudarla a controlarse. Estaba sola con sus miedos. Completamente sola...

Hasta que, en el momento de mayor desesperación, comprendió que sí había alguien. Alguien que la amaba; que nunca la dejaría sola, y al que solo sus nervios lo transformaban en un monstruo incomprensivo que en realidad no era.

Se calzó las sandalias, y echó a andar rápidamente hacia la habitación de Lincoln.

* * *

 **Como pueden ver, Lincoln y Leni van profundizando sus sentimientos. Empiezan a caer en una vorágine de emociones que van mucho más allá de la hermandad y el agradecimiento. En los siguientes capítulos iremos viendo cómo resuelven o consuman esos sentimientos que ya no los dejan tranquilos.**

 **Paso a contestar las reviews del episodio anterior.**

 **Anderson Yagami. Paciencia, amigo. El "limón" llegará a su debido tiempo. En realidad, no falta tanto ;-)**

 **Marati2011. Tú lo has dicho, amiga. Lo difícil es encontrar esa forma adecuada de aprender.**

 **ScarSteban. Es difícil la situación, ¿cierto? Como podrás ver, el Lincol de esta historia tiene muchos más escrupulos de los que ves en otros fanfics. Al menos, por ahora.**

 **Leni afrontará su gran día muy pronto. Ya verás lo que eso provoca en esta pareja que aún no se consuma como tal.**

 **Saludos, amigo. Y gracias como siempre.**

 **Guest. Mmm… Yo tampoco entiendo lo de la edición. Creo que hay un malentendido aquí. No sé si seas un autor con perfil que esta ves decidió entrar como invitado, y por eso no te identifico.**

 **En cualquier caso, gracias por tu review y tus comentarios amigo. Saludos.**

 **Julex93. Así es, amigo. La convivencia en un plano diferente está haciendo que estos dos desarrollen sentimientos que supuestamente están vedados para los hermanos.**

 **Sobre Leni… Bueno, te aconsejo que te prepares. Me temo que nuestra dulce y tierna Leni tendrá que sufrir bastante antes de alcanzar el amor y la felicidad, en los brazos de su hermano. Y todavía desde allí… ¡A luchar por el amor!**

 **Como siempre, un gusto leer tus reviews, amigo. Muchos saludos.**

 **ImperialStar. Tienes toda la razón, amigo. Dos de las chispas están bien encendidas. Falta la otra, que dentro de no mucho tiempo va a producir un verdadero incendio en esos dos.**

 **Saludos, y gracias por tu review.**

 **t10507. Ay… Pobre leni, tienes razón. Y en este capítulo ya habrás visto hasta qué punto se está enamorando. Lincoln también, solo que él tiene escrúpulos y barreras bastante firmes… por el momento.**

 **Saludos, amigo. Gracias por tu review.**


	7. Te amo Linky

**6\. Linky... Te amo**

\- ¿Leni? ¿Qué haces aquí? -susurró Lincoln- ¡Deberías estar descansando!

Tan pronto como dijo eso se arrepintió. Sonó demasiado ríspido, y la verdad era que Leni no había hecho nada malo.

La muchacha lo miró. Era fácil leer la angustia en su precioso rostro. Sus bellos ojos azules brillaban por la humedad.

\- Linky... -dijo Leni, bajando la mirada-. Perdona que te moleste, pero... No puedo dormir.

\- ¿Eh? -repuso el muchacho, sorprendido-. ¿Qué es lo que pasa, hermanita? ¿Acaso tú...

La muchacha ya no pudo más. Llena de angustia, corrió directa hasta su hermano y se arrojó en sus brazos.

\- ¡Tengo miedo, Linky! ¡Perdóname, pero no sabía con quién más acudir!

Lincoln la sintió temblar y sollozar. Leni estaba verdaderamente aterrada. No hubo ninguna necesidad de que le explicará lo que estaba pasando.

\- Es por el examen, ¿verdad? Eso es lo que te preocupa.

Leni asintió. Levantó la mirada para verlo y, aún con la poca luz, Lincoln pudo ver el miedo reflejado en su rostro.

\- Sí. ¿Qué va a pasar mañana, hermanito? ¿Y si fallo? ¿Y si vuelvo a reprobar? No quiero decepcionarte, Linky. ¡Te has esforzado tanto conmigo!

Al darse cuenta del estado emocional de su hermana, Lincoln abandonó todas sus reservas. La abrazó con fuerza y le acarició la espalda suavemente, utilizando las puntas de sus dedos en un movimiento circular.

Al sentir la suave caricia de su hermano, la muchacha comenzó a relajarse; a abandonarse poco a poco a la deliciosa sensación. No sabía si eran sus dedos, su aroma, su calor o su ternura; pero lo cierto es que empezaba a tener menos miedo. Se sentía más cómoda y segura.

\- Tranquila, hermanita. No tienes por qué preocuparte. ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de todo lo que has trabajado? Esta vez, estás perfectamente preparada Lenita. Ya lo verás. Ninguno de los problemas del examen va a ser un obstáculo para ti. Solo tienes que recordar y aplicar los consejos. ¿Recuerdas cómo debes responder?

La muchacha afirmó con la cabeza, mientras su barbilla reposaba en el hombro de Lincoln.

\- Sí. Primero lo más fácil y lo que no me inspire ninguna duda. Luego, los problemas en los que tenga que pensar; y las dudas al final.

\- Y recuerda: si no puedes resolver algo de inmediato, pasa al siguiente problema. Y al siguiente, y al siguiente. No importa cuántos sean, es seguro que encontrarás algo que puedas resolver. ¿De acuerdo?

Lincoln tomó a su hermana por los hombros y la apartó con mucha suavidad. Secó las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas, y le dedicó la más cálida de sus sonrisas.

\- Leni... ¿Sabes una cosa? Estoy seguro de que podrás. Este es tu año, hermanita. ¡Será el mejor año que hayas vivido hasta ahora! ¡El primero de muchos años hermosos que te esperan! Vas a pasar este examen. ¡Y lo vas a hacer de manera brillante! Y eso solo será el principio. ¡Has trabajado durísimo, y te lo mereces!

Lincoln tomó las manos de la muchacha. Ella lo miraba incrédula, con los ojos muy abiertos y sin saber qué le impactaba más: las palabras de su hermano, o sentirlo tan cerca.

De todos modos, no pudo pensarlo mucho, porque él continuo diciendo:

\- No vas a fallar, Leni. ¡Estoy seguro! ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque en este tiempo me he dado cuenta de lo inteligente y lo capaz que eres en realidad. A ti no te debe importar lo que digan todos los que no te conocen bien. Los que no creen en ti, aunque sean nuestros padres y nuestras hermanas. ¿Qué saben ellos de ti? Pero yo sí sé de ti, linda. ¡Estoy seguro de que vas a poder! Solo debes concentrarte en lo que haces bien, y olvidarte de lo que te produce miedo y dudas. ¿Está bien?

Lincoln tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Aún con la escasa luz, Leni pudo leer en su mirada la total sinceridad de sus palabras. A diferencia del resto del mundo, Linky no era mentiroso o condescendiente. Su hermano de verdad creía en ella. Confiaba en su capacidad como nadie más lo había hecho.

Leni sonrió a su vez, y lo miró con adoración. ¡Era tan hermoso que por fin alguien creyera tanto en ella y la aceptara tal y como era! De verdad, su hermanito era único. Su chico ideal. El único que le daba todo sin pedirle nada a cambio.

¿Cómo podía no amarlo?

La joven se conmovió, y comenzó a llorar de nuevo. Lincoln se dio cuenta; pero antes de que pudiera preocuparse, Leni volvió a abrazarlo con fuerza y comenzó a besarlo en la mejilla.

\- Hermanito... ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! Yo... ¡Tenía tanto miedo! Pero si tú crees en mí... Creo que todo estará bien.

\- C-claro que sí, Leni -balbuceó Lincoln. Un poco perturbado por la efusiva demostración de gratitud de su hermana mayor.

Se quedaron abrazados por un rato, sin decirse nada más. Ambos vivieron esos momentos de manera muy distinta. Leni se sentía contenta, confortada, y muy tranquila. Estaba disfrutando mucho del calor y el contacto con el cuerpo de su hermano. Con sus sentimientos a flor de piel, la muchacha sentía que se fortalecían todos sus lazos y sus ilusiones amorosas. Era algo que ni siquiera necesitaba pensar. Se sentía dichosa de estar en los brazos del único hombre que la amaba, la comprendía y la aceptaba tal cómo era.

Aquel amor tan intenso le despertaba necesidades y deseos de otra índole; así que de manera inconsciente y con toda sutileza, iba haciendo el contacto más intenso. Su cuerpo se estrechó con fuerza al de Lincoln, y su mejilla descansó directamente sobre la de su hermano. Al igual que él lo había hecho, sus manos comenzaron a deslizarse suavemente sobre la espalda del chico.

Lincoln, en cambio, se sentía nervioso y culpable. Cuando notó que Leni se tranquilizaba, dejó de sentirse preocupado, y pensó que ya podían separarse. Pero ella no hacía ningún intento por apartarse. Al contrario, se aferraba con más fuerza y hacía el contacto más, y más estrecho.

Entonces, Lincoln se puso de verdad nervioso. El cuerpo tibio y turgente de su hermana estaba despertando sensaciones inapropiadas en él. Ya no había motivo para que siguieran abrazados, pero una parte de él no tenía ganas de romper el contacto. Pronto se vio en un verdadero conflicto, porque ya no sabía si era ella o él quien estaba haciendo todo para que no se separaran. Todo lo que sabía es que su preciosa hermanita estaba inflamado sus deseos, y no estaba nada seguro de que pudiera o quisiera detenerse.

Volvió ligeramente su cara, y se topó con ese rostro precioso a dos centímetros del suyo. La piel se veía tan tersa y lozana... Los labios tan apetitosos...

En un momento de insanía, tuvo el impulso irrefrenable de robarle un beso a su hermana. Ella sonreía. Sus ojos estaban cerrados. Frotaba su mejilla contra la de él, y se veía tan feliz de tenerlo entre sus brazos.

\- _¡No, por dios!_ -clamó su consciencia desesperada-. ¡ _Es tu hermana, Lincoln! ¡Recuérdalo, pervertido! ¡Leni es tu hermana, y tienes que respetarla, haga lo que haga ella! ¿Entiendes?_

En ese momento, Leni se separó un poco, y Lincoln pensó que por fin rompería el contacto. Se sintió aliviado, pero la muchacha solo se separó para hacerle una petición que acabó con sus esperanzas de autocontrol.

\- Linky, por favor... ¿Me dejas dormir contigo? Sé que a tu lado podré relajarme y descansar, hermanito. Así estaré lista para la prueba de mañana. ¿Me dejas?

Lincoln se quedó helado. La propuesta de Leni era demasiado peligrosa.

Estuvo a punto de rechazarla. Pero justo cuando iba a decirle, notó la mirada de súplica de su hermana mayor... Y ya no tuvo corazón para hacerlo.

Supo de inmediato que, si lo hacía, su hermana no solo estaría decepcionada; sino que pasaría toda la noche nerviosa. Se desvelaría, se pondría triste; y eso sí podía afectarle mucho en el examen.

La había apoyado durante todo el proceso; durante más de dos meses. No podía fallarle ahora, en el momento decisivo. Tenía que ser muy fuerte y aguantar. Era una sola noche. Después de eso, Leni ya no lo necesitaría más.

\- Está bien, Leni -suspiró resignado-. Puedes dormir conmigo. No te preocupes por nada, linda. Yo te cuidaré.

La joven se sintió tan contenta que abrazó de inmediato a su hermanito, y le cubrió la cara con besos.

\- ¡Gracias, Linky! ¡Gracias, hermanito! ¡Por fin podré dormir tranquila!

Lincoln hizo todo lo posible por no sentir el voluptuoso cuerpo de su hermana. Pero aun así, su delicioso aroma le llenó la nariz, y comenzó a enardecer sus sentidos.

\- _Cielos... Será una largar noche_ -se dijo.

* * *

Efectivamente, su hermana no le puso las cosas sencillas.

La chica no iba preparada, pero enseguida fue a buscar su almohada, unas mantas y su antifaz. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Lincoln compartiera su cama con alguien más. Pronto se dio cuenta de cuánto habían cambiado las cosas desde que se durmió con Lucy y Lynn, casi cinco años atrás. En aquella ocasión, cupieron bien en la cama porque eran tres niños. Pero desde ese tiempo, él había crecido mucho; y Leni ya era toda una mujer. Era muy distinto dormir tres niños juntos, que un hombre y una mujer hechos y derechos. Apenas cabían en la cama, y sus cuerpos estaban casi en contacto.

Lincoln estaba un poco arrepentido. Aunque cada uno estaba tapado con su propia manta, le era muy difícil estar tranquilo con el hermoso cuerpo de su hermana pegado al suyo.

Leni se despidió de él, se tapó, y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de cubrirse con su antifaz. Lincoln estaba boca arriba, intentando conciliar el sueño. La cercanía de su hermana lo tenía demasiado intranquilo. Recordaba todo lo que estaba pensando justo antes de que ella llegara. Pero ahora que la tenía tan cerca, ahora que podía sentir su calor y aspirar su aroma delicioso, se sentía flaquear en su decisión. Se sentía muy atraído. Demasiado atraído, y se volvió sobre su costado para admirar la belleza de su hermana mayor.

La delgada sábana realmente tapaba muy poco de sus encantos femeninos. Las curvas tan acentuadas de su cuerpo eran perfectamente visibles. El antifaz no tapaba casi nada de la delicada y tersa piel de sus mejillas, y sus labios se veían ligeramente entreabiertos. Rojos, bellos, apetitosos.

De pronto, Leni se destapó parcialmente y se volvió hacia él para abrazarlo. Cuando los brazos de la joven lo rodearon, ella exhaló un suspiro de satisfacción, y Lincoln vio que una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios.

Lincoln estaba tan sorprendido que se dejó hacer. Pensó que Leni estaba despierta, y sabía que él también lo estaba; y por eso lo abrazó. Pero la escuchó respirar acompasadamente, y se dio cuenta de que ella en realidad estaba dormida. Solamente había volteado para abrazarlo.

No sabía qué hacer. Tuvo la tentación de quitar los brazos de su hermana, pero temía despertarla y no quería hacerlo. Ella necesitaba descansar. Así que se resignó a quedarse así hasta que ella decidiera soltarlo. Nunca imaginó que su bella durmiente haría otro avance.

Se pegó contra él, y lo estrechó completamente entre sus brazos. Lincoln ahora estaba de verdad asustado. Si Leni estaba dormida de verdad, quizá lo estaba confundiendo con alguno de sus novios anteriores. Pero todas sus dudas se disiparon cuando ella se acercó todo lo que pudo, y dijo con mucha suavidad:

\- Linky... Te amo. Te adoro, mi amor...

Y de la manera más natural, le dio un beso suave, pero pleno en los labios.

Lincoln sintió que explotaba por dentro. La impresión fue tan grande, que por un momento no supo nada de sí. El contacto de los sedosos labios de Leni lo había dejado por completo desarmado. Nunca había sentido algo así. Ni siquiera los besos más apasionados de Cristina tenían comparación.

Cuando volvió a la realidad, se dio cuenta de que Leni seguía abrazada a él, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en sus hermosos labios. Se veía tan preciosa y le despertaba tanta ternura, que Lincoln tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no aprovecharse de la situación y buscar algo más.

Tenía que reconocerlo. El beso de Leni había sido la experiencia de su vida. No importaba que ella estuviera soñando. De hecho, una parte de él estaba feliz, y otra estaba aterrorizada; porque comprendió enseguida que Leni le había revelado sus sentimientos más profundos. Le había dicho sin ningún recato lo que de verdad sentía por él.

Y lo peor de todo, es que le gustó. El beso de Leni, tan breve y ligero, había conquistado su corazón y su sensibilidad. Tanto así, que estuvo a punto de cometer un severo error.

Extremando cuidado y habilidad, Lincoln logró quitarse los amorosos brazos de su hermana y hacer que abrazara su almohada. Aprovechó para retirarse un poco, y sentarse en la cama con todo cuidado.

La contempló. Tenía que admitirlo: estaba ante la mujer más dulce y hermosa del mundo. Cualquier otro hombre se volvería loco de felicidad. ¡Lo había besado, y le dijo que lo amaba! ¿Qué más daba que lo hubiera hecho dormida? ¿Acaso no decían que lo sueños te revelaban los verdaderos deseos de tu inconsciente?

Estaba seguro de que, si él hubiera seguido el juego y hubiera correspondido a ese beso, en esos momentos seguramente estarían devorándose con sus bocas; acariciándose con frenesí. Y después...

Se sonrojó. Le deba vergüenza pensarlo siquiera. Leni era su hermana. ¡Su hermana, por todos los demonios!

¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo? ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?

Aparte de todo su amor y atención, Leni se merecía todo su respeto. No podía... No debía pensar en esas cosas con ella.

Eso no podía volver a ocurrir. Leni era sagrada. Más sagrada que una virgen. Tenía que evitar a toda costa volver a estar en una situación de ese tipo con ella. Por el bien de los dos.

Algún día, en el futuro; Leni caminaría hacia el altar del brazo de un hombre digno, respetuoso, y caballeroso que la convertiría en la mujer más feliz del mundo. Y él, Lincoln Loud, estaría entre los asistentes; feliz por ver que su hermana era feliz. Contento por saber que ella haría una vida maravillosa, con una persona que la valoraría y atesoraría como lo más sagrado.

Así iban a ser las cosas, y no podían _ni debían ser de otra manera_.

Así que, aquella noche, Lincoln tomó varias decisiones. Todas difíciles y desagradables. Quizá Leni lo odiaría. Quizá se resentiría con él durante años. Pero al final, comprendería por qué tuvo que hacerlo. La amaba demasiado para desairarla, o lastimarla directamente.

Pero sí que podía alejarse de ella. Lo suficiente para matar la pasión tan poco sana que empezaban a sentir el uno por el otro.

* * *

 **Bien, amigos: hemos llegado a un punto de crisis. Lincoln y Leni ya tienen bien claro lo que sienten el uno por el otro. Leni está convencida de que ama a su hermano y quiere estar a su lado, aunque el mundo condene su relación. Lincoln, por el contrario, es muy consciente de que lo que ambos sienten no es correcto; y está dispuesto a no dejarse llevar, y ta omar medidas para que su pasión por su hermana no los consuma a los dos.**

 **¿Cuánto tiempo más podrán soportar esta situación?**

 **Lo sabremos en los próximos capítulos. Por ahora, paso a contestar las review del capítulo anterior.**

 **marati2011. La veremos dar esa pelea en el siguiente capítulo. ****Saludos.**

 **ScarSteban** **. Así es. Ambos ya son bien conscientes de que se aman. Y lo más importante: saben que cada uno tiene lo que el otro ha deseado siempre.**

 **Ya has visto lo que hicieron para pasar esa noche. El próximo capítulo sabremos si eso ayudó a Leni realmente. Y qué medidas comenzará a tomar Lincoln para "alejar" el amor "pecaminoso" que siente por su hermana.**

 **Un gusto como siempre leer tus reviews, amigo. Saludos.**

 **Julex93. Un resumen excelente de la situación. Y ahora que se dio el encuentro nocturno, ambos tienen grandes retos que superar. Su relación ha evolucionado y seguirá evolucionando, por mucho que ambos intenten controlar lo que sienten el uno por el otro.**

 **Esto ni siquiera ha empezado, amigo. Espero que lo que sigue también te agrade, y te inspire aún más para tus comentarios.**

 **Saludos.**

 **t10507. Sé que ya tiene tiempo que leíste el último capítulo, pero espero que hayas tenido un excelente viaje, y los sigas teniendo todo el tiempo.**

 **El viacrucis sigue. Y seguirá todavía. Estos dos ni siquiera han comenzado.**

 **Sam the Stormbringer** **. Al ser un largo flashback, el entrelazamiento de sucesos se convirtió en un recurso natural aquí. La tragedia de Niniel y Turin duró apenas unos instantes, a pesar de su fin trágico. Ellos, llevan días. Pronto sabremos si al fin terminarán de sufrir.**

 **La tormenta mental todavía está lejos de ceder. La de los dos.**

 **Y las fantasías… Muy normales para una mujer casi adulta y con una vida sexual activa, aunque poco satisfactoria. Sexo y amor pueden conjugarse. Solo que ninguno de los dos sabe todavía hasta qué punto pueden confundirse.**

 **Viví doce años y medio en la Ciudad de México, amigo. No sé qué tanto la ames, pero yo dejé en ella parte de mi corazón. Ahí fue en donde me hice hombre, en todos los sentidos de la palabra.**

 **Aún en ella tenemos verdor, amigo.**


	8. Yo comprendo, hermanito

Leni salió del examen cansada, pero feliz y exultante. Por primera vez se sentía completamente segura de que iba a pasar. No tenía ninguna duda de que el SAT dejaría de ser el obstáculo infranqueable contra el que sus sueños se habían estrellado en los últimos cuatro años.

Cuatro horas. Una tremenda batalla de cuatro horas. Había trabajado sin descanso durante casi todo ese tiempo. En lugar de comerse las uñas, mirar hacia el techo y colapsar; esta vez no había dejado ni una sola de las preguntas del examen sin contestar. Hizo un ensayo de casi mil palabras, y solo tuvo que jugar a las adivinanzas en cuatro preguntas.

Tomó un Uber para regresar a casa, y en el camino iba pensando en su triunfo y en la persona a la que se lo debía: Lincoln, su adorado hermanito. El chico más maravilloso que había conocido en su vida. El chico por el cual su corazón latía cada vez con mayor fuerza; el único que le inspiraba un estado de completa felicidad.

Al principio, parecía que se encaminaba a un nuevo fracaso. Durmió muy bien toda la noche. Se sorprendió un poco por encontrarse descansando en la cama de su hermano, pero él estaba bien apartado de ella y separado por un par de almohadas. En cuanto ella despertó, Lincoln también comenzó a moverse. Tenía aspecto de no haber descansado mucho; pero se levantó con una sonrisa optimista y animó a Leni a tomar su lugar en la fila del baño, antes de que llegaran más hermanas y todo se dificultara.

La previsión de Lincoln había llegado al extremo de aconsejarle lo que debía comer antes del examen: pan ligeramente tostado con miel, mantequilla, y un té de manzanilla también endulzado con miel de abeja.

Por supuesto, casi todas sus hermanas y sus padres le hablaban al mismo tiempo dándole ánimos, aconsejándola y dándole un sin fin de instrucciones sobre cómo responder las preguntas del examen.

Lincoln también había previsto todo eso. Le aconsejó que los escuchara a todos, pero no debía olvidar las instrucciones importantes. Las más productivas; recomendadas por especialistas en preparar gente para el examen. Los consejos que tenían perfectamente estudiados y adaptados para la situación particular de Leni. Después de todo, ¿qué sabían sus hermanas? Las únicas que había pasado antes la prueba SAT eran Lori y Lisa, y ellas no estaba allí.

Afortunadamente, el último de quien Leni se despidió antes de salir de su casa fue su hermano Lincoln. Él la abrazó con fuerza, la besó en la mejilla, y le dio sus últimos consejos y recomendaciones. Leni se sintió tan bien y tan apoyada, que no hubiera querido que Lincoln la soltara nunca.

Empezó a ponerse un poco nerviosa durante su viaje al recinto del examen; y sus nervios fueron aumentando conforme veía a gran cantidad de chicos llegar y llegar. Era algo que había vivido los tres años anteriores, pero no lograba acostumbrarse a ello. Casi todos estaban callados, con caras tensas y llenas de preocupación. Unos poco conversaban y reían con aire de suficiencia, seguros de que el examen era un mero trámite en su camino hacia el éxito futuro, y no representaba ninguna dificultad especial.

Algunos de estos chicos, al ver a Leni tan atractiva, pretendieron hacerle plática. Pero Leni los despidió cortesmente, e hizo lo mismo que todos los años anteriores: se apartó y revisó por enésima ves que llevara todo lo necesario: bolígrafo, lápices, goma, sacapuntas, corrector, y una calculadora científica. Estaba prohibido que los sustentantes utilizaran la calculadora de su teléfono celular.

Sus nervios fueron en aumento conforme los hicieron pasar, los acomodaron y les dieron las instrucciones para contestar el examen; así como la programación de los pequeños recesos que iban a tener, y los cambios de prueba. Leni conocía todo esto de memoria, así que no prestó demasiada atención. Más bien se concentró en sus temores, y pronto deseó estar muy lejos de allí.

Los nervios comenzaban a apoderarse de ella. Sentía que su corazón empezaba a latir con demasiada fuerza, como si hubiera echado un largo sprint a toda velocidad. Sus manos sudaban, y de pronto tuvo el deseo casi irrefrenable de morderse las uñas. Otra vez, sentía que podría morir del puro miedo. ¡Aquél no era su lugar! ¡Ella no debería estar allí!

Se sentía cerca de desfallecer. Si así iba a ser el resto de su vida académica, era obvio que no podría lidiar con la presión. Se encaminaba rumbo a otro fracaso estrepitoso, mucho peor que el de las tres veces anteriores. Una repetición de los fracasos que había tenido a lo largo de tantos años acudiendo a la escuela.

Sus temores se vieron confirmados cuando tuvo en sus manos el cuadernillo de habilidad matemática y la hoja de respuestas. De pronto, todo había desaparecido de su cabeza; todo lo que había conseguido en los dos meses de ardua preparación. Leyó las primeras preguntas, las que supuestamente eran más sencillas de responder; pero no lograba entender nada. Se sentía otra vez como la Leni estúpida e inútil que todos conocían. No sabía nada. ¡No podía responder nada! Era mejor si se salía de una vez, y pensaba en una buena disculpa para enfrentarse a Lincoln. Para agradecerle todas las molestias que se había tomado en vano.

\- _Lincoln... ¡Oh, Linky!_ -pensó mortificada-. _No debiste tomarte tantas molestias con una tonta como yo. ¿Ya ves? ¡No puedo hacer nada por mí misma! ¡No puedo..._

De pronto, ocurrió algo extraordinario. Cuando más desesperada estaba, recordó unas palabras que Lincoln le había repetido una y otra vez durante su preparación. Siempre se las decía sonriente, con un tono optimista y seguro. ¡Su rostro se veía encantador cuando le hablaba!

\- Yo no estaré contigo físicamente, hermanita. Pero créeme que en todo momento voy a estar pensando en ti, y estaré bien seguro de que lo lograrás. Así que cuando estés allí tú sola... Recuerda que yo estoy pensando en ti, y dándote muchos ánimos en mi mente, Lenita.

La conciencia de Leni se aferró a esa imagen y esas palabras. Recordó la linda cara de su hermanito, sonriéndole y dándole ánimos. La joven cerró los ojos y se concentró, mientras imaginaba a Lincoln repitiendo esas palabras una y otra vez.

Poco a poco fue encontrando paz y consuelo. Su temor se redujo a un nivel tolerable, y una sonrisa se dibujó en su precioso rostro. Abrió los ojos, echo una mirada al examen, y se topó con una pregunta cuya respuesta conocía muy bien. La leyó dos veces, con ese estilo cuidadoso que Lincoln le insistió en que practicara todo el tiempo, y ya no le cupo ninguna duda. Marcó la respuesta cuidadosamente en su hoja. Luego, vio otras preguntas supuestamente difíciles que no eran exactamente iguales a las que había estudiado, pero que se resolvían de la misma manera.

Todo cambió en ese instante. El examen ya no parecía tan difícil; y ante los ojos de Leni se transformo en un reto perfectamente asequible. Volvió al inicio del cuadernillo. Ahora las preguntas parecían tan fáciles que la hicieron sonreír. Con todo, no se confió: tal como Lincoln le había enseñado; revisó sus respuestas y resolvió la subprueba justo de la manera en que había practicado. La suave voz de su hermano, llena de paciencia y comprensión, le susurró instrucciones durante todo el examen.

 _\- Primero, aquellas preguntas en las que ni siquiera tienes que pensar, Leni. Así. ¡Muy bien!_

 _\- Ahora, las que sabes que puedes resolver bien, pero que te van a llevar algo de tiempo. Con cuidado... Verifica tus operaciones... ¡No te equivoques al llenar la hoja de respuestas!_

 _\- Van las que te producen duda. Intenta descartar opciones. Hay unas que son ilógicas, y tú lo sabes bien... ¡Así! ¡Yo sabía que podrías! Solo recuerda, estas preguntas difíciles no deben hacerte dudar de tus otras respuestas, ¿de acuerdo?_

 _\- Ni modo, hermanita. En esta tendrás que adivinar. Pero es una. ¡Solo una pregunta! Cinco opciones que convertiste en dos con tus reflexiones. ¡Así! ¡Justo tiempo!_

Lo hizo de la misma manera con la subprueba de razonamiento matemático sin calculadora. Incluso se dio el lujo de verificar todas sus respuestas y esperar tres minutos antes de que les retiraran e cuadernillo.

A partir de ese momento, Leni comenzó a volar sobre el examen. Se sentía cada vez más fluida y confiada. El examen de habilidad verbal, lectura y redacción era el más complejo para ella; pero al tenerlo enfrente, ya se sentía lista y abordó el reto con mucho entusiasmo. El ensayo no fue tan difícil: solo tuvo que pensar en unas cuantas ideas clave sobre el tema asignado, y desarrollar solamente una por cada párrafo. Algo concreto, con ideas claras y un vocabulario sencillo. No usar palabras de las cuales no conociera el significado.

La prueba de comprensión de lectura. Subrayar o anotar las ideas principales de cada párrafo. Recordar dónde estaban los detalles, no intentar memorizarlos. Prestar atención a las ideas principales. Localizar en el texto exactamente lo que pedían las preguntas. Verificar las respuestas, y el llenado de las hojas.

 _\- ¡Todo bien, Leni! ¡Vamos, este examen es tuyo!_

El último y el más difícil para ella: el examen de escritura y lenguaje. Sobre todo, porque tenía que leer atentamente los textos escritos por otros, descubrir errores, y proponer mejoras basadas en sus propios conocimientos de gramática, sintaxis, puntuación y vocabulario. Leni avanzó mucho más lento en esa tarea, pero ya no le preocupaba tanto. Estaba segura de que había hecho un gran esfuerzo en el resto del examen; y cuando le llegó el aviso de dos minutos para entregar, había contestado más de tres cuartas partes de la prueba. Las ultimas diez las contestó en segundos, descartando el máximo de opciones; y las últimas tres, al azar.

Estaba satisfecha. Por primera vez en su vida, se sentía bien al terminar un examen.

Y ahora, a punto de llegar a casa, se sentía mejor que nunca. Sus preocupaciones parecían haber desaparecido. Solo le faltaba una cosa para ser verdaderamente feliz, y podría comenzar a trabajar en ello ese mismo día. Seguramente Lincoln era él único que estaba en casa, y eso le favorecía. Ahora era el turno de ella para invitarlo a salir. Tenían que celebrar esa victoria.

* * *

\- ¡Pasé, hermanito! ¡Estoy segura de que pasé! -exclamó Leni, arrojándose directo a los brazos de Lincoln.

Lincoln la recibió con menos entusiasmo. Estaba muy feliz por ella, pero también sumamente apenado. Tener en sus brazos el hermoso y turgente cuerpo de esa mujer tan amada era suficiente para ponerlo nervioso. Le traía recuerdos de la noche anterior, y de lo que había pasado en todas sus citas previas. Eran sensaciones tan intensas y maravillosas, que casi le hacían arrepentirse de lo que tenía planeado hacer.

Era necesario poner fin a su cercanía con Leni. Especialmente ahora, cuando ella ya no lo necesitaba. Iba a ser algo cruel, doloroso; y se odiaba a sí mismo por ello. Pero después de lo de la noche; cuando estuvo a punto de besarla y casi dejarse llevar, se dio cuenta de que ya no podía diferir sus acciones por más tiempo. Tenía que romperle el corazón a su hermana y a él mismo. Por el bien de los dos.

\- Qué bien, Lenita -dijo Lincoln, intentando no sentir la tersa piel de las mejillas y los brazos de Leni-. ¡Yo sabía que podrías!

\- Y todo gracias a ti, Linky... A ti, ¡A ti! - casi gritó ella, mientras empezaba a comérselo a besos.

Dios... Aquello era casi una tortura para Lincoln. Los labios de Leni eran tan suaves... tan sedosos y cálidos.

A cada segundo y con cada beso, sentía que su voluntad flaqueaba. Pero no podía rendirse. No ahora, que ya había decidido lo que iba a hacer. Se apartó con gran delicadeza; pero sostuvo las manos de Leni entre las suyas. Para que ella no se sintiera rechazada tan abruptamente.

\- Leni, recuerda que el examen lo presentaste tú, hermanita; no yo -dijo Lincoln-. El trabajo fue tuyo. Yo también estoy seguro de que lo pasaste, y es algo que solo tú te mereces por tu esfuerzo.

Leni sonrió. Lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, y fue imposible rechazarla de nuevo. La hermosa joven acercó su rostro, y le dio un beso muy sonoro y apretado junto a la comisura de los labios.

\- Linky... Yo sé muy bien a quién le debo todo. Yo sé quien estuvo a mi lado estos dos meses y me dio todo lo que me hacía falta para lograr esto, hermanito. Fuiste tú. ¡Tú! Y por eso, quiero recompensarte, amor.

Al escuchar eso, el corazón de Lincoln se cayó hasta sus pies. Seguramente estaba exagerando, pero lo ultimo que Leni dijo le hizo formar unas imágenes mentales que se esforzó por alejar de inmediato. Definitivamente, seguir saliendo e intimando con ella lo iba a llevar por derroteros muy poco sanos. ¡Aquello se tenía que terminar!

\- Deja que yo sea hoy quien te invite todo, Linky, ¿Qué te parece si tenemos una cita hoy mismo? Podemos ir al cine, a cenar... Conversar un rato bajo las estrellas...

Lincoln contempló el rostro ilusionado de su hermanita, y se sintió miserable. De pronto, comprendió lo duro que iba a ser todo para ella. Igual que para él. Pero de todas maneras tenía que decírselo. No lo podía evitar.

\- Lenita... Perdóname, hermana. Pero hoy voy a salir con Cristina. Me llamó en la mañana y me preguntó si podíamos salir hoy. Dice que debe decirme algo muy importante.

Leni lo miró por un momento sin comprender. Distinguió cada una de las palabras, pero le costó mucho trabajo comprender lo que Lincoln quería decir. Se quedó por un instante en una especie de shock, y luego sintió que su corazón se paralizaba.

Lincoln no podía salir con ella y compartir su alegría, porque él tenía una cita con... su novia.

Cuando las palabras penetraron por completo en su consciencia, estuvo a punto de dejar escapar un gemido. Una mano helada le estrujó el corazón, y le produjo tal dolor, que no pudo contestar de inmediato. Apenas pudo controlarse, pero no pudo evitar que sus ojos se nublaran.

Lincoln se dio cuenta de todo eso, y estuvo a punto de arrepentirse. Fue el momento más álgido y doloroso de todos. Si Leni se hubera echado a llorar, probablemente no hubiera podido mantener su determinación. Pero su hermanita mayor resistió el golpe como una heroína. FIngió una sonrisa y dijo suavemente.

\- ¡Oh! No te preocupes. Yo comprendo, hermanito. Creo que te he mantenido alejado de tu novia durante demasiado tiempo, ¿verdad? Ella merece que estés a su lado. Eres... Un chico maravilloso. Debe extrañarte muchísimo.

\- Leni... -comenzó a decir Lincoln, pero ella le puso un dedo sobre los labios.

\- No, Linky. Ya te distraje demasiado de tus obligaciones... De tu vida. Es el momento de que te ocupes de volver a buscar tus sueños... De la chica a la que amas.

LIncoln la miró fijamente, intentando leer sus verdaderas emociones. La chica sonreía, y hacía un esfuerzo enorme por que su sonrisa pareciera sincera. Solamente sus ojos humedecidos y entristecidos la delataban.

\- Ve, y diviértete muchísimo en tu cita, hermanito. Y luego, cuando estés un poco más desocupado, yo podré ayudarte como lo prometí, ¿recuerdas? Prometí ayudarte a descubrir el deseo de tu corazón. Y lo haré, si tú de verdad lo quieres. Ahora, sal y diviértete Linky. Te lo mereces, después de todo lo que hiciste por mí.

Leni se acercó para darle un suave beso en la mejilla, y luego se alejó rápidamente por el pasillo. Hacia su cuarto, antes de que Lincoln pudiera reaccionar.

* * *

El chico peliblanco la miró entrar a su habitación y cerrar suavemente la puerta. Se pasó las manos por el rostro, y estuvo a punto de ponerse a llorar. Se había preparado para ese momento durante todo el día, pero... Nunca pensó que le dolería tanto. Y el intento de Leni por mantenerse tranquila lo hizo sentirse todavía peor.

En el fondo, su reacción era lógica. Leni casi nunca peleaba. Toda su vida era hacer sentir bien a los demás, y tender una mano cuando se necesitaba. No era reactiva y enjona como Lori. No se tomaba las cosas a broma como Luan; no se parecía a ninguna de sus otras hermanas.

Era simplemente Leni.

La joya de la familia. La hermana con el corazón de oro. Dulce, noble, buena y hermosa. La que se merecía todo de la vida, y nunca parecía poder obtenerlo.

Pero bueno, al menos ahora podría alcanzar uno de sus sueños. Dentro de menos de mes y medio, comenzaría una nueva etapa de su vida en la escuela de alta costura. ¡Sería la mejor costurera del mundo! Y algún día, la gente se daría cuenta de su talento. Leni iba a triunfar, de eso no tenia ninguna duda.

Debía sentirse feliz, ¿no?

No.

Porque, por más que no quisiera reconocerlo, sabía que había roto una vez más el corazón de su hermana. Lo vio en sus ojos: se sentía igual o peor que dos meses antes, cuando le ofreció ayudarla con sus dos grandes problemas. Sin duda la ayudó con uno, pero el otro...

LIncoln se encaminó a su cuarto, lo cerró y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Encogió su cuerpo y ocultó su rostro entre las manos. No le sorprendió nada darse cuenta de que empezaba a llorar.

\- Leni... hermanita. ¡Perdóname! Te amo tanto, linda. Quiero que seas la mujer más feliz del mundo... ¡Pero no así, amor! Yo no puedo... No debo darte... No...

Se acostó sobre la cama y sollozó. ¡Dios! ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan injusto?

¿Por qué su hermana tenía que amarlo así? ¿Por qué él la amaba tanto y deseaba en ese momento tenerla entre sus brazos para amarla, consolarla y llenarla de besos y caricias?

Se dejó llevar un rato por el llanto y la tristeza. Se sentía muy mal, pero en el fondo sabía que había hecho lo correcto. Él y Leni eran hermanos. Las cosas no debían ir más allá. No podía permitirse ser débil. Les iba a doler en el alma, pero... Era lo mejor para los dos. Ya lo superarían.

Se levantó, y pretendió sentirse determinado. Tomó su teléfono celular, y abrió la galería para mirar algunas de las fotografías de Cristina que tenía almacenadas.

Sin duda, su novia era una muchacha muy hermosa. Casi tanto como Leni.

Llegó a una foto en la que ellos dos se estaban besando, entre risas. Él extendía el brazo para tomar la selfie. ¡Cómo se habían divertido en aquella ocasión!

Lincoln sonrió. Sin duda, Cristina lo haría olvidarse de los sentimientos inapropiados que albergaba por Leni.

Lo sentía muchísimo por ella. Le dolía en el alma hacerle eso a su hermanita, pero era lo único que cabía hacer. Era por el bien de los dos. Ni ella ni él debían ilusionarse el uno con el otro. Eran hermanos: jamás podrían estar juntos. Y eso, era algo que nada ni nadie podría cambiar.

.


	9. Deberían estar felices

**8\. Deberían estar felices.**

Leni no recordaba haber sentido tanto dolor. Esa sensación terrible que le cerraba la garganta y le impedía respirar. Comenzó a sentirlo inmediatamente después de que Lincoln le dijo que saldría con su novia. Una sensación tan horrible y abrumadora, que su garganta comenzó a cerrarse y su corazón se paralizó, mientras sus ojos se humedecían.

Sin embargo, se las arregló para resistir. Pudo poner la mejor de sus caras a su hermanito, y con sus palabras lo animó a que se fuera a su cita y se divirtiera. Incluso pudo darle un leve beso en la mejilla, antes de separarse de él y llegar a su habitación.

Los pocos metros que separaban la habitación de Lincoln de la suya se volvieron el trayecto más largo y doloroso de su vida. El dolor crecía a cada momento. Las lágrimas comenzaban a salir, sin que ella lo pudiera evitar. Al final casi tuvo que correr, y cerró la puerta con un poco más de fuerza de lo habitual.

Resistió hasta que estuvo acurrucada en su cama, tapada con las suaves sábanas de satín. Cuando se sintió cobijada y protegida, dio rienda suelta al llanto más amargo y prolongado de su vida. Lloró y lloró, hasta que ella misma creyó haberse quedado sin lágrimas; hasta que sintió que se había vaciado por completo de llanto.

Se calmó un poco, pero su mente no le ayudó. Enseguida recordó de nuevo a Lincoln. Se lo imaginó en los brazos de su novia mientras la besaba apasionadamente, y volvía a llorar sin poder contenerse.

No entendía. Simplemente no podía comprenderlo. Ella, que era puro amor, y que tantas veces había admitido maltratos y pérdidas para ver contentos a los demás; no podía aceptar que la vida volviera a cerrarle la puerta en las narices. Como lo había echo tantas veces antes.

\- _¿Por qué?_ -pensaba entre su llanto- _¿Por qué, dios mío? ¿Quién me está castigando? ¿Por qué no puedo tener el amor del único hombre que me ha dado todo, sin pedir nada a cambio?_

Tal vez era por tonta. Tal vez estaba siendo castigada porque su inteligencia no le alcanzaba para entender que era algo muy malo enamorarse de su hermano. Que no tenía derecho a desear que él estuviera a su lado; que la amara y la hiciera su mujer. Estaba siendo castigada porque su estúpido corazón no aceptaba que ese amor era sucio, pecaminoso, y antinatural.

Cuando empezó a pensar en ello, se sintió enojada y desesperada.

\- _¡No! ¡No! ¡Dios mio, es que hasta en eso me ha ayudado mi Linky! No lo sé... hay tantas cosas que no entiendo todavía... ¡Pero ya no es como antes! ¡Ya no me siento tan tonta! Puedo comprender, y comprendo muy bien que amo a mi hermanito. ¡Lo amo, y lo quiero a mi lado! Estoy segura de que esto es amor. ¡Verdadero amor! ¿Acaso no deberían existir excepciones para el amor verdadero?_

Se sentó en la cama, cerró los ojos y se secó las lágrimas. Enojarse estaba muy bien, pero... ¿Qué podía hacer, si Linky no la quería a su lado? Ella podía amarlo hasta morir. Pero él... aparentemente no la quería así, de la misma manera que ella.

\- _¿Lo ves, tonta?_ -dijo una parte de su mente. La parte que todavía se aferraba a las normas y convencionalismos sociales- _. Lincoln no te quiere. Prefiere estar con otras mujeres. ¡Eres su hermana, boba! ¿Qué rayos sabes tú del amor verdadero?_

Leni sacudió la cabeza. Por increíble que pareciera, se resistía a dejar que los pensamientos derrotistas la abrumaran.

\- _¡Maldita sea, lo sé... porque lo sé! Eso no se sabe... ¡Eso se siente! ¡Mi corazón lo siente, y yo lo tengo que aceptar de una vez! ¡Estoy enamorada! ¡Estoy enamorada de Linky! Él es... ¡Él es el hombre al que yo quiero!_

Se dejó caer de nuevo sobre la cama, y volvió a llorar desconsoladamente.

No había nada más que pensar. Estaba enamorada de su hermano, y esa era la realidad. Todo su ser, sus sentimientos y sus pensamientos lo gritaban. El era el hombre perfecto para ella, y estaba segura de que jamás podría encontrar a ningún otro. Aunque esperara y rogara por él durante toda su vida.

Entonces, ¿qué hacer?

¿Dar la pelea? ¿Intentar conquistarlo? O... ¿Dejar que aquellos sentimientos languidecieran en su interior?

No lo sabía. Quizá podía intentar que volvieran a salir alguna vez, aunque se imaginaba que eso no sería suficiente para convencer a Lincoln. Tal vez él seguiría negándose. Tal vez él la deseaba, pero no la amaba como ella lo hacía.

¡Era tan triste! Pero quizá no había nada que hacer. Tal vez sus sentimientos debían languidecer y morir dentro de ella. Tendría que llorar y llorar... hasta quedarse por completo seca y vacía por dentro.

* * *

Solo hicieron falta dos veces más para que Leni entendiera. Fueron suficientes dos rechazos más para que se diera cuenta de la realidad. Para que viera sus ilusiones y esperanzas amorosas destrozadas... Otra vez.

Fueron las semanas más terribles de su vida. Leni apuró la copa del dolor y la desesperación hasta sus heces. Sufrió el vacío, la soledad y el desamor como nunca lo hizo antes, y como nunca lo haría después.

Se retrajo del todo, y ya no hizo el menor intento por salir de su casa. Hablaba lo menos posible con sus padres y sus hermanas. Cumplía escrupulosamente con todos sus deberes, pero enseguida se iba a su habitación. Se encerraba para seguir llorando y entregarse a su desesperación.

Lo peor de todo, era que Lincoln la evitaba. Apenas le dirigía la mirada a la hora de las comidas, y trataba por todos los medios de no cruzarse con ella en las mañanas o en las noches. Ahora casi nunca estaba, y siempre planeaba actividades con su novia para los fines de semana.

La familia atribuía el estado de Leni a lo mismo de siempre. Creían que ella sabía que le había ido mal en el examen. Desde tiempo atrás, Leni les aclaró que no volvería a intentarlo, y su depresión casaba muy bien con lo que ya sabían e imaginaban de ella.

Por supuesto, a sus padres y hermanas les tocaba consolarla y animarla para que sí lo hiciera; para que lo intentara de nuevo. El acuerdo con sus padres comenzaría a funcionar hasta que supieran los resultados oficiales del examen. Cuando se enteraran de su nuevo fracaso, Leni comenzaría a buscar un trabajo estable. Uno en el que pudiera consagrarse de manera definitiva;. Algo que le permitiera tener estabilidad y mantenerse, independientemente de lo que hiciera después. Así, podría ahorrar lo suficiente para intentar de nuevo, o pagarse sus estudios en una academia privada en la que no importara la calificación que había sacado en el SAT.

Por supuesto, la familia también pensaba que Lincoln se había alejado de Leni por ese motivo. Porque estaba molesto ante su nuevo e inminente fracaso. Y la verdad, ¿quién podía culparlo? ¡Leni podía ser tan desesperante! Cuando pensaban en ella, muchas de sus hermanas apenas podían impedir que la palabra: "estúpida" acudiera a sus labios o a su mente. ¡Vamos, si el bueno de Lincoln había llegado hasta el extremo de tolerar salidas con ella, y robarle tiempo a su relación amorosa con su preciosa novia! ¿Cómo no iba a estar enojado? ¿Cómo no iba a querer evitarla a toda costa?

Leni no estaba al tanto de lo que pensaba su familia. No era que le importara, después de todo. Ya hacía tiempo que se había resignado a la idea de que ellos la vieran como la tonta, a fracasada sin remedio que ojalá pudiera casarse bien. Mejor así. De esa manera no le pedían explicaciones. Solamente Luna, y a veces Lana y Lily acudían para darle un abrazo, una palabra de aliento o de consuelo. Y claro, Lori la había llamado un par de veces para ponerse al tanto de lo que había ocurrido. La animaba para que no se sintiera triste o desesperada hasta saber los resultados definitivos y oficiales.

Todos se hubieran sorprendido mucho si hubieran sabido lo que de verdad la atormentaba: la imposibilidad de acercarse a Lincoln. La desesperación por no poder consumar un amor que permanecía incólume e inamovible en su mente y corazón.

Con el transcurrir del tiempo, Leni se fue dando cuenta de que las posibilidades de estar al lado de Lincoln se alejaban más y más. A veces lo veía muy contento; y en otras ocasiones, triste; en especial después de que sus miradas se cruzaban. Cuando eso ocurría, Leni se daba cuenta de que Lincoln sufría por ella. Porque no quería alimentar sus ilusiones en ese amor prohibido que no se animaba a consumar.

Mas le valdría empezar a resignarse y olvidar a Lincoln.

El problema era que no podía. Y en realidad, tampoco quería. A fin de cuentas, ¿por qué iba a resignarse a olvidar lo más hermoso que le había ocurrido? Si Lincoln ya no iba a corresponderle, pues era problema de él. Ella no estaba dispuesta a olvidarlo. Especialmente porque continuó teniendo aquellos sueños en los que estaba a su lado; en los que salía con ella, e incluso le hacía el amor de la manera más tierna y deliciosa.

Aquellos sueños eran tan vívidos, tan realistas, que Leni se despertaba feliz; solo para darse cuenta de que nada de ello era real. Entonces lloraba, y se sentía desesperada. Si Lincoln estaba completamente fuera de su alcance, ¿por qué seguía soñando con él? ¿Por qué seguía entregándose a su hermano en cuerpo y alma cuando estaba dormida?

Eso la atormentaba. La hacía llorar... Pero a la vez, le impedían sentirse peor. Gracias a esos sueños podía levantarse un día más, sin caer en la desesperación total; y sin resignarse a que había perdido toda esperanza.

Solo mucho tiempo después, cuando le contó esos sueños a Lincoln, se dieron cuenta de que el corazón y la mente de Leni siempre estuvieron luchando Se resistía a rendirse, incluso en los peores y más desesperados días de su vida. Sus deseos y fantasías la hicieron sufrir, sí. Pero también mantuvieron viva la llama de su esperanza.

* * *

Lincoln también vivía una auténtica vorágine en su interior. Una guerra de sentimientos contradictorios como jamás experimentó en su vida.

Después de rechazar a Leni por dos veces más, se sentía a la vez alegre y culpable. Su hermosa hermanita se había retraído, y eso minimizaba sus posibilidades de convivir, de dejarse llevar por lo que sentía por ella. Era algo bueno, porque así podrían irse olvidando el uno del otro. O al menos, eso fue lo que debió ocurrir.

La verdad era muy otra. Entre más intentaba, menos lograba sacar a Leni de sus pensamientos. Lo que más le dolía era darse cuenta de lo mucho que ella sufría, y lo poco que cualquiera podía hacer para apoyarla. La familia no entendía; quizá en el fondo ni siquiera les preocupaba. Tal vez Lori la hubiera ayudado, si estuviera allí. Pero no estaba, y Leni tenía que sufrir sola y en silencio.

Esa situación se convirtió en una doble tortura para Lincoln. Ya era bastante malo ver sufrir a su hermana favorita; a la que amaba de una manera que no se atrevía a confesarse ni a sí mismo. Pero además, no podía hacer absolutamente nada para consolarla. Acercarse a ella estaba fuera de toda consideración. Solo alimentaría aquellos sentimientos prohibidos que tenían el uno por el otro. El resto de sus hermanas estaba cada una en su mundo, y no la comprendían, ni la buscaban para consolarla.

Al final, intentó convencerse a sí mismo de que él era a la vez el remedio y la enfermedad; y que precisamente por eso, tenía que alejarse de Leni todo lo que pudiera. Si no podía consolarla, al menos podía dejar de hacerla sufrir con su presencia. Así que buscó mil actividades fuera de casa; hizo muchas citas con Cristina, y trató por todos los medios de consolidar su relación con la bella chica castaña.

Durante un tiempo pareció funcionar para él. Cristina y Lincoln se unieron más, e incluso llegó el día mágico en que por fin tuvieron relaciones sexuales. Fue la primera vez de Lincoln, y la experiencia en realidad fue bastante agradable. Estuvieron muy nerviosos y sufrieron algún sobresalto; pero como Cristina tenía experiencia previa, las cosas resultaron bien. Lincoln pudo disfrutar el momento, y dejarse llevar por los besos y el contacto del precioso cuerpo de la muchacha.

El problema fue que no logró entregarse por entero. Desde la noche de su iniciación sexual, su mente le jugó trampas. Sin quererlo ni desearlo, se imaginó que su primera vez pudo haber sido con Leni, y a pesar de que aquella tarde tuvo dos encuentros apasionados con Cristina, su mente se obnubiló. Su cuerpo reaccionó erizando su piel y con una erección prodigiosa. Lincoln sintió tanta vergüenza que gritó, y alguna de sus hermanas le preguntó qué le pasaba.

A partir de entonces, ya no pudo concentrarse bien en su relación con Cristina. A mitad de una cita, pensaba en lo que estaría haciendo con Leni. Cuando Cristina le hablaba de algo que no le interesaba, se sorprendía recordando alguna conversación con Leni. Cuando Cristina lo invitaba para que tuvieran algún encuentro íntimo y esperaba a que ella saliera preparada del baño, no era rara la vez en que pensaba en Leni. Alguna vez, después de un beso o en medio de una relación sexual, se sorprendía imaginando lo que sentiría si estuviera con Leni.

No podía olvidar a su hermosa hermana. A la chica más bella y tierna de todo el mundo. A su alumna más brillante; la joven más cariñosa. La mujer de sus sueños, que siempre se le aparecía con sus preciosos ojos azules y su encantadora sonrisa.

Era imposible apartar a Leni de su mente. Incluso había estado a punto de llamar a Cristina con el nombre de su hermana en más de una ocasión. Por supuesto, estaba consciente de que si ello ocurría, Cristina terminaría con la relación inmediatamente. Y Lincoln empezó a sentir mucho miedo de que eso fuera lo que él deseaba en realidad.

* * *

\- Vamos, bro... Leni. ¡No tengan miedo! Tenemos que ver cómo les fue. Acaban de subir los resultados a la red. Yo estaré con ustedes, y podremos celebrar juntos.

Lincoln y Leni asintieron, y se miraron con embarazo. Hacía tres semanas que sufrían sin hablarse apenas. En realidad, ya ni siquiera recordaban los resultados del examen. No les interesaban, y olvidaron por completo que aquel era el día señalado. Solo estaban allí porque Luna no lo olvidó, y fue ella quien se encargó de reunirlos para que vieran los resultados en su habitación.

Luna aparentaba entusiasmo, pero estaba segura de lo que iba a ver. Era triste, pero no confiaba en Leni. Eran demasiados fracasos, muchas falsas esperanzas con ella. Por eso ningún otro miembro de la familia estaba en ese momento. ¿Para qué preocuparse por ver un resultado que ya conocían de antemano? ¿Qué podían esperar de Leni, si no era una nueva decepción? Luna fue la única lo suficientemente atenta y caritativa para estar con ellos en ese momento tan difícil. Quizá Lana y Lily hubieran estado también... Si no se les hubiera travesado una reparación difícil que tuvieron que atender de emergencia.

Había tres sillas frente a la mesa de Luna. Ella tomó la de en medio, entró a la página del _Educational Testing Service_ de los Estados Unidos, y abrió las ligas necesarias para acceder a los resultados del SAT.

\- ¿Cuál es la clave, Lincoln?

El chico lo pensó por un momento. Pero Leni sorprendió a Luna recitando los doce caracteres de memoria.

\- GAD2-3956-XT18.

Con algo de asombro, Luna digitó la clave.

\- Leni... necesitas al menos 900 puntos para ingresar, ¿cierto?

\- Sí -respondió sin mucho entusiasmo, y luego desvió la mirada al ver que Lincoln la observaba. Estaban muy nerviosos, y no era solo por unos resultados que ninguno de los dos tenía ánimo para ver.

\- Vemos -dijo Luna. La información apareció en pantalla, y emitió un gemido antes de poder leer los números-. Seiscientos noventa y dos puntos...

Al escuchar eso, Lincoln y Leni cerraron los ojos y se mordieron los labios. ¿De verdad, un nuevo fracaso? ¿Una nueva decepción?

Pero Luna todavía no había terminado. Su pausa se produjo no por decepción, sino porque su mente se se negaban a creer lo que sus ojos veían.

\- ... en Habilidad Verbal, Lectura y Redacción... ¡Setecientos treinta y dos puntos en matemáticas! ¡Mil cuatrocientos veinticuatro puntos en total! Leni... ¡Estás en el percentil 97, hermana!

Leni y Lincoln abrieron la boca cuan grande era. Por un momento, creyeron que todo era una broma de Luna. Tuvieron que cerciorarse mirando la pantalla de la computadora.

Así era. Leni obtuvo un puntaje que solo alcanzaban el tres por ciento de los que presentaban el examen. ¡Leni hubiera podido entrar a Harvard, al MIT o al CalTech, si solo dependiera del puntaje del SAT!

Luna no se reprimió. Saltó de la silla entre gritos de alegría, y abrazó a sus hermanos con tanta fuerza que les cortaba la respiración. Se separó solo por un momento, los besó a ambos, y los volvió a abrazar con toda la fuerza que pudo.

\- ¡Yay, hermanitos! De verdad... ¡No sé qué decir! Yo... yo... Creo que en el fondo lo sabía, pero... ¡Demonios, eso es grandioso! ¡Yeeahhhhh!

Luna dio rienda suelta a su alegría saltando por la habitación. Inmediatamente después, tomó su guitarra e improvisó una canción en homenaje al extraordinario logro de sus hermanos.

Lincoln y Leni tardaron en asimilar la noticia. Por supuesto, se alegraron. Pero la victoria estaba demasiado teñida de sentimientos de tristeza y vergüenza por lo que habían vivido en las últimas semanas. Solamente se abrazaron: el primer contacto físico que tenían desde aquella tarde.

\- Hey... ¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos? ¡Tienen una cara de funeral, hermanos! ¡Deberían estar felices! -gritó Luna, antes de volver a acometer su instrumento.

Lincoln y Leni se separaron. Pero de manera por completo inconsciente, mantuvieron sus manos unidas.

\- Claro que lo estamos, Luna. Creo que tendremos que celebrarlo _con toda la familia_. ¿Verdad Leni?

A Leni no se le escapó el énfasis con el que Lincoln mencionó a la familia. Pero en ese momento, ya no le importó tanto. Lincoln la había ayudado a obtener un triunfo glorioso. Debería estar contenta, ¿no? Por fin estaba en camino de realizar el más grande de sus sueños, ¿verdad?

Volvió a mirar a Lincoln y le dirigió una tímida sonrisa. Lincoln se sintió tan enternecido que logró vencer parte de sus reservas, y volvió a estrechar el tibio cuerpo de Leni entre.

Fue abrazo casto, sí. Pero le encantó volver a sentir el cuerpo de su hermanita, después de tres semanas de total abstinencia.

* * *

 **Por fin lo logró. Leni logró despedazar el obstáculo que se interponía en su vida académica. Pero ahora, resulta claro que eso es lo que menos le importa.**

 **Pronto sabremos cómo se resuelve la crisis sentimental de Lincoln y Leni. Por ahora, paso a responder las reviews del capítulo anterior.**

 **marati2011. Ya ves que tenías razón, amiga. Leni triunfó en su examen, aunque el sabor de este triunfo fue ácido. Sobre lo de Lincoln y Cristina, tendremos que esperar al siguiente capítulo.**

 **DESTACADO117. Veo que el capítulo anterior te llegó, amigo. A ver qué opinas de este. Y la verdad es que ni siquiera hemos comenzado la verdadera historia.**

 **t10507. Lo sé, amigo. Esa era la idea del capítulo: producir casi un estado de desesperanza que espero haber profundizado aquí.**

 **Lincoln y Cristina tendrán a oportunidad de conversar en el siguiente capítulo. Aunque claro, esa no es la conversación que Lincoln le pretextó a Leni en el capítulo anterior.**

 **Seguiremos despejando las incógnitas de estos capítulos, y después… Comenzaremos con la verdadera historia ;-)**

 **Muchos saludos, amigo. Que los caminos te sean benévolos.**

 **ScarSteban. Tienes razón, amigo. Los parapetos que Lincoln ha levantado para alejarse de Leni solo los han hecho sufrir, sin cambiar en nada los sentimientos que tienen el uno por el otro.**

 **Y en este capítulo, los conflictos y el sufrimiento no han hecho más que profundizarse. ¿Cuánto más podrán resistir? ¿Llegarán al punto en que su conducta haga evidente para la familia que algo no anda bien?**

 **Muy pronto lo sabremos. Las cosas cada vez están más tensas. Los humanos podemos sufrir y sufrir por la persona a la que amamos, tal como lo está haciendo Leni. Pero, ¿cuánto tiempo puedes ver sufrir a alguien que amas de verdad?**

 **Siempre es un gusto leer tus reviews, amigo. Muchos saludos.**

 **Anderson Yagami. Haré lo posible, amigo. Saludos.**

 **Julex93. Como siempre, es un deleite leer tus reviews, amigo. Me ayudan mucho a darme cuenta si realmente logro transmitir lo que pretendo con cada capítulo. Afortunado quien se beneficia con tus reviews, las lee con atención y actúa en consecuencia para mejorar sus historias :-)**

 **Leni celosa… Mmm… Como has visto en este capítulo, ni siquiera ha tenido oportunidad de eso. La situación es de un sufrimiento continuo para ella. La Leni que he tratado de construir aquí se parece, con todas las proporciones guardadas, a la que sufría por la pérdida de sus amigos en "Everybody Loves Leni".**

 **De cualquier forma, ya me dirás tu opinión de los siguientes capítulos. Estaré ansioso por leerla. Muchos saludos.**

 **Guest. Gracias, amigo. A ver qué opinas de los capítulos que siguen.**

 **Andrew579. Gracias, amigo. Espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado.**


	10. Aquí estoy yo

**9\. Aquí estoy yo**

Para Lincoln, la reacción inicial de su familia fue desagradable. Incluso humillante. En vez de alegrarse, abrazar y felicitar a Leni, todos pusieron en duda su triunfo. Nadie parecía poder creerlo. Después del comentario de Lola, incluso Luna veía a Leni con expresión de duda.

\- ¿No se habrán equivocado, Leni? -dijo la pequeña princesa-. Puede ser que te dieran el resultado de otra persona.

Lincoln se puso rojo de ira. Pero Leni, con una sonrisa, acarició la cabeza de Lola y le dijo.

\- No lo creo, Lola. Como que, ¿Te imaginas lo que harían algunas de las personas de las que les gusta poner demandas, en caso de un error como ese? Además, parece que dudas del talento de Linky para preparar personas.

\- Creo que ella no duda de Lincoln, Leni. Ella duda de t... -alcanzó a decir Luan, antes de que Luna le tapara la boca.

Demasiado tarde. Lincoln escuchó todo y estuvo a punto de decir algo. Pero Rita atajó la discusión con una sugerencia oportuna.

\- Hijas, creo que tenemos que dar a Leni el beneficio de la duda. Ustedes vieron todas las cosas que hicieron ella y Lincoln para preparar el examen. Además, existe una buena manera de aclararlo todo.

\- ¿Cuál? -dijeron algunas de las chicas al unísono.

\- Podemos solicitar el servicio de verificación de respuestas. Creo que cobran unos quince dólares, ¿verdad Lincoln?

Lincoln suspiró, pero ya que Leni parecía tranquila, estuvo de acuerdo en que verificaran. Lynn Sr. ofreció su tarjeta de crédito, y en unos pocos minutos estaban verificando las respuestas del examen de Leni.

No había ninguna duda. Leni había ejecutado una prueba brillante. De hecho, resolvió con mayor eficacia los problemas difíciles que los sencillos. Varias de las chicas, especialmente Lola y Lynn, no podían dar crédito y revisaron una y otra vez.

Pero no todos compartieron el escepticismo. Al menos Luna, Luan y los señores Loud estallaron de alegría cuando comprobaron los resultados. Se sentían alegres, felices por Leni; pero sobre todo, muy aliviados. Por fin parecía que Leni tendría un verdadero futuro bastante a su gusto.

\- ¡Esto hay que celebrarlo! -gritó Luna-. ¡Leni y Lincoln se merecen una fiesta!

\- ¡Claro que sí! -dijo Lynn Sr., casi tan entusiasmado como su hija. Luego se volvió hacia Leni, la abrazó, la besó en la mejilla, y pasó su brazo sobre los hombros de ella y de Lincoln -. Mis pequeños, ¡estoy tan orgulloso de ustedes! ¡Voy a cocinar todos sus platillos favoritos!

Toda la familia dio un grito de alegría. Los platillos favoritos de Leni y Lincoln eran los mismos que los de la mayoría de las hermanas.

\- ¡Pero sin Goulash! -terció Lola, y otras hermanas hicieron gestos de desagrado - ¡Ya lo hemos comido demasiadas veces!

\- ¡Ese lo haré para su madre y para mí! ¡Y para Leni también, si quiere! -dijo Lynn.

Toda la familia se entusiasmó y comenzó a discutir los preparativos. Entre todos ellos, solamente Leni y Lincoln no se veían tan animados como se supone que deberían estarlo.

Se dirigieron una sonrisa tímida. Ambos eran muy conscientes de las cosas que flotaban entre ellos.

* * *

La siguiente semana, toda la familia tuvo dos ocupaciones aparte de sus actividades cotidianas: preparar la fiesta, y apoyar a Leni para que realizara sus trámites de admisión a la academia de alta costura. Rita se tomó una mañana para acompañar a Leni a hacer los trámites de inscripción, mientras que Luna y Luan la apoyaron para tramitar documentos que ya habían expirado.

La calificación del SAT que obtuvo Leni fue motivo de controversia en la academia. Las calificaciones de la preparatoria de la rubia eran bastante mediocres, y el hecho de que no hubiera podido ingresar el año anterior era sin duda un mal antecedente; pero el resultado plenamente comprobado del SAT, y las muestras de costura que llevó fueron suficientes para llamar poderosamente la atención del Comité de Admisión. Al final, terminaron por considerarla una especie de genio distraída, con un talento soberbio para la costura, y que apenas empezaba a descubrir sus capacidades. La aprobaron por unanimidad, y le dijeron a las claras que esperaban verla para el inicio de cursos, cuatro semanas después.

En el trayecto de regreso, Rita hablaba muy feliz y entusiasmada de lo que le esperaba a Leni en la academia, de su nueva vida como estudiante, y de todo lo que tenía que hacer para aprovechar sus oportunidades y el contacto con los maestros.

La hermosa muchacha asentía a todo y respondía con monosílabos, pero no tenía su chispa habitual. En realidad, se encontraba triste y decepcionada. Lincoln solamente la había felicitado con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla; y ella esperaba más. Mucho más.

Por supuesto, sabía que no la iba a cargar en sus brazos para comérsela a besos y pedirle que fuera su novia. Pero al menos, creyó que mostraría mucho más entusiasmo; y quizá que la invitaría a salir para tener una pequeña celebración privada. Pero su amado hermano solamente la abrazó, le dio un beso breve y casto en la mejilla, y la retuvo un instante para decirle lo feliz y orgulloso que estaba de ella. Después de eso, no hubo nada más. Tan solo las mismas frases corteses de siempre, el mismo saludo al entrar y salir de la casa. La misma distancia que existía entre los dos desde hacía varias semanas.

Nunca imaginó que viviría su entrada a la academia con tan poca alegría.

\- Corazón -dijo Rita, preocupada por verla así-. ¿Qué pasa, cariño? Te veo... Apática. No te ves como siempre eres, mi vida. Estas apagada, y pareces triste.

\- Oh -musitó Leni, esforzándose por sonreír-. ¡Claro que no, mamá! Estoy muy contenta... De verdad.

\- ¿Sí? Pues no lo parece, cielo. ¿Qué te pasa, corazón? ¿Hay algo que te esté molestando?

\- _Molestando no, mamá_ -pensó con amargura-. _¡Me está destrozando por dentro! ¡Ay, cómo quisiera poder decirte!_

Pero no hizo falta. El instinto maternal de Rita y su sensibilidad femenina le ayudaron a comprender de inmediato. La tristeza y la expresión de su hija eran más que elocuentes.

\- Ay, mi amor... No me digas que, otra vez...

Leni no pudo resistir más. Fue imposible que contuviera las lágrimas y los sollozos. Un gemido de puro dolor escapó de su garganta, y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

Rita aparcó el auto inmediatamente, y se acercó para abrazar a su hija. Le tomó la cabeza y la estrechó con fuerza contra su pecho.

\- _Dios mío... Otro chico. ¡Le volvieron a romper el corazón a mi princesa!_ -pensó Rita, conmovida y enojada a la vez.

Abrazó a su hija. De seguro, otra cita había terminado en un desastre. Habían vuelto a jugar con ella. Volvieron a herir sus sentimientos.

\- _¿Por qué esto tiene que ser así, dios mío?_ -pensó, furiosa- _¿Acaso no hay por allí un buen chico para mi Leni? ¿Alguien que llegue a amarla así como es? ¡Dios mío, haz caso de una vez y ayúdale, por favor! No importa que llegue a ser una gran diseñadora. ¡Así no va a ser feliz!_

Besó los cabellos rubios de su hija y la acarició durante un gran rato. Durante ese tiempo, pensó en algo sincero para decirle. Ya la había consolado por cosas así. Luna y Lori también; pero siempre era lo mismo. El mismo fracaso una y otra vez.

¿Qué podía decirle, que no pareciera una burla o un farsa?

Nada, porque parecía que sí lo era.

\- Leni, mi amor... ¡Todo pasará, princesa! Algún día, mi vida; ya llegará ese chico especial. No pierdas la esperanza.

Leni se abrazó a su madre. Sus palabras de consuelo se le antojaron completamente huecas, pero no quería hacerla sentir mal. Ella no tenía la culpa. No sabía que ella ya había encontrado al chico ideal, que vivía en la misma casa de ellas, y que tenía el cabello más blanco y suave del mundo.

Su madre jamás podría comprender su dolor; sus sentimientos prohibidos por su hermano. Así que hizo un esfuerzo titánico por animarse. Quería que su madre pensara que había logrado consolarla aunque fuera un poco.

\- _Si tú supieras, mamá_ -se dijo en silencio-.

* * *

Lincoln Loud regresaba a su casa. Aquel día nefasto era el final de la peor semana de su vida.

No dejaba de ser irónico: cualquiera en su lugar hubiera estado feliz. Había conseguido junto a Leni algo que parecía imposible. Un triunfo extraordinario, y casi glorioso. Gracias a él, su hermana había logrado el triunfo más importante de su trayectoria académica, y lo había logrado con brillantez. Se había puesto en camino para lograr sus sueños, la habían aceptado sin condiciones en la academia de costura, e iba a empezar el camino que la llevaría a cumplir su más grande anhelo. Por si eso fuera poco, en dos días más les esperaba una fiesta en honor a los dos; a la que acudirían la mayoría de sus amigos, el abuelo Pop-Pop, y una montaña de la mejor comida del restaurante de su padre.

Pero todo eso no significaba nada, porque la lucha entre su moral y sus sentimientos había llegado a un extremo insoportable; a un punto de ruptura total. Se convirtió en una situación que le traía muchísimo dolor e infelicidad.

El día de la noticia, cuando supieron que Leni lo había logrado, sintió tanta alegría que tuvo el impulso casi irrefrenable de cargarla; dar vueltas con ella por toda la estancia y comérsela a besos. Quería abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas, hacerle sentir lo mucho que la amaba, y lo orgulloso que se sentía de ella.

Pero no podía hacer eso, ¿verdad?

Claro que no. Si lo hacía, perdería lo poco que había ganado hasta ese momento. Volverían a aparecer sus sueños y sus anhelos; y los de Leni también. Dejaría de pensar en Cristina, y volvería a pensar solamente en su hermana; en su hermoso rostro, su precioso cuerpo, su inmenso candor y su ternura. Quedaría atrapado en ella, y ya no podría resistirse más.

Aquella semana terrible trató de aturdirse lo más que pudo en el trabajo. Salió con Cristina casi todos los días. Intentó perderse en sus besos y su piel, pero de nada sirvió. Su cuerpo estaba con su novia, pero su mente y su corazón estaban a kilómetros de distancia.

Como era de esperarse, Cristina notó todas estas cosas, y ya no pudo más. Aquel día decidió terminar con su relación.

\- Lincoln... -comenzó ella-. No sé qué te pasa, pero hace tiempo que te siento distante. Estás conmigo, sí. Me haces el amor; pero tu mente está en otro lado. Apenas me hablas. Casi no me besas. ¡Estoy contigo y me siento sola!

\- Cristina... Yo... -empezó Lincoln, tratando de justificarse. Pero ella lo interrumpió.

\- Déjame terminar, Lincoln. ¡Esto es tan difícil para mí! Eres un encanto. Me gustas mucho, pero de verdad; siento que nunca has sido realmente mío. Intenté... Tuve paciencia... Pero ya no puedo. ¡Ya no puedo! Hay otra persona en tu mente, y me doy cuenta de que no puedo competir con ella.

\- Entonces... -musitó Lincoln, sintiendo que el corazón se le caía a los pies.

\- Entonces, ya no puedo Lincoln -dijo la chica, pasándose una mano por el rostro. Parecía estar a punto de llorar-. Creo que... Es mejor que te deje libre, para que puedas aclarar tus verdaderos sentimientos.

Solo hasta ese momento, Lincoln captó plenamente lo que ella le decía. Sintió una enorme sensación de vacío y de fracaso... Pero sobre todo, miedo.

\- Cristina... ¡No! ¿Sabes? ¡Esto no está perdido! Yo te prometo que...

La muchacha le puso un dedo sobre los labios. Al fin, las lágrimas empezaban a resbalar por sus mejillas.

\- No, Lincoln. Ni siquiera te das cuenta, ¿verdad? ¿Ya viste que ni siquiera puedes decirme "Te amo"? ¿O, "mi amor"? No estás conmigo, Lincoln. Estás en otro lugar. Creo que ya sé dónde es, pero no voy a decírtelo. Mejor terminemos aquí, cariño... ¡Ya no quiero seguirme lastimando!

La chica se pasó la mano por el rostro para secarse las lágrimas. Lincoln la veía, y se sentía tan mal... Tan desesperado...

Hubiera querido detenerla; rogarle y prometerle mil cosas. Pero por alguna razón, no le era posible. La había lastimado con su actitud y su indiferencia. Creyó que realmente se estaba esforzando con ella; pero por lo visto, no fue suficiente. Y lo peor de todo, era que no se sentía en condiciones de hacer nada.

\- Lincoln... Eres un chico maravilloso. Hubo un tiempo en que me sentí feliz de estar a tu lado. De verdad, te juro que me hiciste feliz. Incluso, cuando me hacías el amor, siempre fuiste tan tierno y considerado. Me tratabas con tanta ternura... Como si fuera algo frágil y delicado que se pudiera romper. Y eso a mí me encantaba. Eres tan diferente... ¡Eres único, Lincoln!

Lincoln solo escuchaba y lloraba. Cristina reunió sus últimas fuerzas para terminar.

\- Al menos, lo fuiste las primeras veces. Después, ya no estabas conmigo. Ni siquiera cuando hacíamos el amor. ¿Te diste cuenta de que cerrabas los ojos para no ver mi rostro... o mi cuerpo?

Aquello fue como una bomba para Lincoln. Sintió tanta vergüenza, que no pudo evitar que el rubor cubriera su rostro.

Buscó desesperadamente algo para decirle. Una última disculpa. Pero solo pudo cerrar los ojos y apartar la mirada.

\- ¿Lo ves? Ni siquiera ahora puedes hacerlo. Por eso es mejor terminar aquí, Lincoln. No quiero sufrir por una persona que no me quiere, ¿sabes? Creo que no me lo merezco. Ni tú tampoco, en realidad.

Todavía se dijeron algunas cosas más. Cristina hablaba sin rencor, pero era evidente que estaba dolida. Al final, lo abrazó por un momento y se alejó caminando rápido; con la frente en alto y con su dignidad intacta.

* * *

Así que Lincoln regresó a casa, sintiéndose por completo derrotado y confundido.

Había caminado durante un gran rato, tratando de aclarar sus pensamientos y sus emociones. No quería regresar a casa y toparse con alguna de sus hermanas. No se sentía con ganas de dar ninguna explicación a nadie.

Al cabo, recordó que no iba a haber nadie allí. Incluso tenía la vaga consciencia de que Leni saldría esa tarde con su madre, para arreglar los trámites de inscripción. Si se apuraba, probablemente podría llegar y encerrarse en su cuarto, antes de que Leni o cualquiera de sus hermanas lo hiciera.

No se sentía con ganas de enfrentarse a ella, ni siquiera para saludarla. Así de confundido se sentía.

De pronto, se había quedado sin excusas para salir. Había perdido el romance que le permitía ausentarse de la casa, y olvidarse por momentos de Leni. Había fracasado con su primera novia, y lo que era peor: la había hecho sentirse fatal.

Cuando pensaba en su rostro lloroso, se sentía tan ruin y despreciable que hubiera querido que lo atropellaran. Cristina era una buena chica. ¿Por qué tuvo que hacerla víctima de sus sentimientos e ilusiones pecaminosas?

Entre más pensaba en ello, más se convencía de que aquello estuvo mal. Se había mentido a sí mismo. Hizo sufrir a Cristina, y estaba destrozando a Leni.

¿Cómo salir de esa situación imposible? Lo de Cristina ya no tenía remedio. ¡Bendito el hecho de que la muchacha se dio cuenta a tiempo y terminó con él! Sufriría durante un tiempo, sí. Pero estaba seguro de que se repondría. Cristina era una muchacha fuerte y maravillosa. Quizá ni siquiera valía la pena que se preocupara demasiado por ella.

Pero Leni... Leni era muy distinta.

Pensó en ella mientras regresaba a casa. No podía evitarlo. Solamente imaginarla era suficiente para que temblara de la emoción; y a la vez, para que se sintiera terriblemente culpable. Por increíble que pareciera, Cristina le había quitado una venda de los ojos.

 _No estás conmigo, Lincoln. Estás en otro lugar. Y creo que ya sé dónde es, pero no voy a decírtelo._

No. No hacía falta que se lo dijera. Ella lo sabía, y él también. ¡Demonios! ¡Había tratado de engañarse a sí mismo durante todos esos días! ¡Y en vano! Nunca logró sacarla de sus pensamientos, ni de sus emociones.

Leni. La más bella, tierna y dulce de sus hermanas. La mujer más hermosa del mundo. La chica que había ocupado sus pensamientos desde hacía tantos meses. La mujer que era prohibida, y que seguiría siendo prohibida para siempre... ¡Pero también en la que no había dejado de pensar, ni por una hora!

Tantos intentos... Había hecho tantas cosas para alejarla de su corazón y sus pensamientos. ¡Y no había servido de nada! Leni estaba allí, más fuerte y presente que nunca. Lo único que logró con su negación y su fingida indiferencia fue hacerla sufrir...

Al pensar en lo que había pasado con Leni, Lincoln sintió que su corazón se paralizaba. ¡Sí, era cierto! En los últimos días, la hermosa carita de su hermana solo reflejaba pesar y dolor. Cada vez que ella lo miraba veía esa tristeza; ese anhelo mudo. Esa pregunta callada que le perforaba la mente y el corazón.

Se sintió miserable; mucho peor de lo que se sintió con Cristina. ¡Dios! Había hecho sufrir a la mujer más buena y dulce del mundo. ¡Y lo hizo en su momento de triunfo! Todavía recordaba su cara, esa preciosa sonrisa tímida que parecía suplicar por su atención. Aquel día, Leni esperaba mucho más de él. Quería sentir que aquel triunfo era tan importante para él como para ella. Quería saber que su hermanito la amaba, que estaba orgulloso de ella, y que anhelaba compartir y demostrarle lo feliz que lo hacía el increíble triunfo que consiguieron juntos.

¿Acaso hubiera estado mal que la abrazara y la besara? ¿Que la levantara del piso, le diera vueltas por la casa y la llenara de elogios frente a todos?

¡Claro que no! Todos hubieran esperado eso. ¿Por qué no lo hizo? ¿¡Por qué no lo hizo, maldita sea!?

Lo sabía muy bien, por supuesto. Era una pregunta retórica. Sus temores y sus prejuicios... Su falta de confianza en poder controlar sus sentimientos.

Pero, ¡maldita sea! ¿Acaso importaba? ¿No debió resignarse y pagar el precio? ¡Había roto el corazón de Leni, por dios!

Se echó a correr. Tal vez Leni ya había regresado a casa.

Quizá aún no era tarde. Podría disculparse con ella y hacerla sentir bien. Quizá podía llevarla a celebrar, si ella todavía quería.

Era lo menos que podía hacer por ella.

No la encontró por ningún lado. Su cuarto estaba vacío. La llamó un par de veces con fuerza, pero nadie le contestó.

Una vez más, estaba solo.

Lleno de pesar, Lincoln fue para su cuarto. Esta vez se sentía tan mal, que incluso olvidó cerrar la puerta. Se sentó en el borde de su cama, y enseguida se vio abrumado por todo el peso de su culpa.

Esta vez fue inútil que intentara convencerse a sí mismo de que había hecho bien al tratar de alejarse; de alimentar ilusiones pecaminosas entre él y su hermana. Todos sus pensamientos se veían interrumpidos por el rostro de Leni, lleno de tristeza y desilusión. Maldita sea, ¿qué importaban su resistencia y su estabilidad mental; si para conseguirlas tenía que lastimar a la joya más preciosa de la familia?

Las lágrimas comenzaron a aflorar por sus ojos. Se llevó las manos al rostro, y comenzó a gritar con ira:

\- Maldita sea. ¡Lo arruiné todo! ¡Lo arruiné...

Su grito se vio interrumpido por una voz dulce y clara.

\- ¡Linky! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes bien?

Leni estaba en el vano de la puerta, mirándolo con ansiedad y preocupación. El corazón de Lincoln dio un vuelco cuando la vio. Involuntariamente, se levantó de la cama y no pudo contener su alborozo.

\- ¡Leni!

* * *

La joven sí estaba en casa.

Cuando Lincoln llegó, estaba todavía llena de tristeza. Pero al menos, había dejado de llorar; y se sintió lo suficientemente bien como para ir a recoger unas prendas que dejó en el patio trasero para que se secasen.

Escuchó la llamada de Lincoln, pero se sorprendió tanto que no pudo responder de inmediato. Se asomó a la sala y al vano de la escalera. Como no escuchó nada más, creyó que todo era producto de su imaginación.

Ya se iba a su cuarto cuando lo escuchó lamentarse. Había tanta tristeza en su voz, que Leni olvidó por completo la suya. Su hermanito se sentía mal. ¡Quizá necesitaba consuelo! Así que se asomó a su cuarto y lo llamó. Él se levantó de la cama, y la miró con sus ojos llenos de asombro.

\- ¡Leni!

¡Dios! Se veía tan triste.

En ese mismo instante Leni, la del corazón puro y lleno de amor, corrió de inmediato para abrazar a su hermano. Lo estrechó con fuerza, y Lincoln no dudó ni un instante para tomarla entre sus brazos.

\- ¡Hermanito! -dijo ella, al sentir el calor de sus brazos-. ¿Qué ocurrió?

Lincoln tardó un segundo en contestar. Sollozó y la estrechó con mayor fuerza todavía.

\- Leni... Yo... Yo... ¡Lo siento tanto! Rompí con Cristina, y yo...

\- ¡¿Qué?! -dijo Leni, sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

\- Leni... perdóname. ¡Perdóname! Me porté tan mal contigo, y ahora...

Su voz se cortó de nuevo por los sollozos, y Leni supo exactamente lo que tenía que hacer. Lo apartó un momento para mirarlo a la cara. Le secó las lágrimas de los ojos, y volvió a estrecharlo con todas sus fuerzas.

\- Linky... ¡Olvida eso, por favor! No pasa nada, cariño. Aquí estoy yo contigo. ¡Aquí estoy! Siempre voy a estar aquí para ti, mi cielo.

\- ¡Leni!

\- Shhh... Shhh... Ya. Tranquilo. Todo va a estar bien -dijo la chica, mientras pasaba la mano por sus cabellos blancos-. Siempre contarás conmigo, Linky. Tranquilo. ¡Nunca quiero verte sufrir, hermanito! Tú sabes cuánto te amo, ¿verdad? Te adoro, Linky. ¡Te adoro!

Cuando escuchó estas palabras, Lincoln sintió una oleada de adoración por su hermana. ¡Dios! ¡Cómo la amaba! Adoraba sus brazos y su calor... Esa voz dulce y melodiosa que siempre le llegaba al alma. Esta vez, no hubo prejuicios que le impidieran sincerarse. Sus sentimientos eran demasiado intensos.

Leni comenzaba a sentir que su vista se nublaba. ¡Adoraba tanto a su hermanito! Era tan triste verlo sufrir. Se dejó llevar por sus emociones. Se separó un poco de él, y le dio un beso profundo en la comisura de los labios.

Al contacto de aquellos labios de seda, Lincoln se sintió bien por primera vez en semanas. No pudo evitar corresponder. Devolvió el beso con el mismo ímpetu.

El corazón de los dos saltó desbocado. Leni sintió que los labios de Lincoln quemaban en su mejilla. Lo estrechó todavía más fuerte para sentirlo con mayor intensidad; y en ese beso delicioso, se selló el destino ambos para siempre.

* * *

 **Por fin, Leni y sobre todo Lincoln, han sido sinceros con sus sentimientos. La mascarada ha llegado a su fin. Seguro se imaginan lo que ocurrirá después.**

 **Estamos muy cerca ya de llegar a la situación del prólogo de esta historia. A partir de ese momento, comprenderemos cabalmente el por qué escogí darle ese título…**

 **Por ahora, paso a contestar las reviews del capítulo anterior.**

 **Eddy X. No es complicado, amigo. Simplemente escribes el capítulo, lo pasas al editor de texto y lo almacenas. Después o subes cundo consideres pertinente y listo. NO es muy difícil ;-)**

 **El solitario. Gracias, amigo. Aquí vamos puliendo y mejorando varias cosas :-)**

 **Andrew579. Aquí está el siguiente, amigo. Espero que también te agrade.**

 **Marati2011** **. Sí. La reacción de la familia es muy típica de ellos. Sin embargo, pronto veremos cómo el amor y las circunstancias irán haciendo que la personalidad de Leni evolucione más y más. Muy pronto sabremos de qué están hechos esos dos, en realidad.**

 **t10507** **. Pues ya has visto la charla y sus consecuencias. Fue duro para ambos. Pero por fin se han sincerado y sus corazones quedaron dispuestos para abandonar su farsa y encontrarse con alguien más.**

 **En realidad, Lincoln y Leni apenas comenzarán a consumar un amor que se tienen desde mucho tiempo antes.**

 **Muchas gracias por tu review, amigo. Saludos ;-)**

 **Julex93** **. Espero que la charla entre Lincoln y Cristina te haya resultado convincente, amigo. Leni y Lincoln en realidad solo están consumando algo que se gestó desde hacía mucho tiempo. Pero claro, aún en este capítulo tuvieron que apurar la copa del dolor durante bastante tiempo…**

 **Esto apenas inicia. Siguen unos capítulos de transición, y luego… La historia de lucha de nuestros queridos Lincoln y Leni comenzará de verdad.**

 **Gracias por tu review, amigo. Muchos saludos ;-)**

 **Loveseeker2. Amigo, siempre me alegra mucho ver reviews tan largas y detalladas como la tuya. Es un honor que te agrade mi historia, especialmente si consideras que aún no ha hecho más que empezar.**

 **No he avanzado tan rápido con ella precisamente porque la voy cuidando. Los momentos de crisis están meditados desde un buen tiempo antes. Y si a ello agregas la gran cantidad de elementos autobiográficos que estoy incluyendo, pues ya te imaginas.**

 **Aun así, la manera en que te expresas de la historia me da un poco de miedo, debo decir. Es complicado estar a la altura de los lectores en una historia de este tipo, cuando un detalle de trama o un giro inesperado de los que se tienen previstos no gusta, o parece artificioso. En los capítulos que siguen habrá algo de esto. Confío en que los encuentres aceptables para explicar el proceso psicológico no de Leni y Lincoln, sino de la propia familia Loud. En especial, los padres.**

 **Gracias de nuevo por tu review, amigo. SI lo consideras pertinente, ya me dirás qué te van pareciendo los nuevos capítulos.**

.


	11. De verdad te amo

**10\. De verdad te amo (+18)**

 _Advertencia: este capítulo contiene lemon._

* * *

Durante las siguientes horas, todo se volvió puro sentimiento entre los dos jóvenes. El contacto de los labios y las pieles los electrificó. Borró por completo sus prejuicios, su raciocinio; su capacidad de sentir pena y vergüenza. Sus emociones, reprimidas y aplastadas durante tanto tiempo, brotaron con la intensidad de un torrente.

Sus corazones se negaron a ceder, o a dar siquiera el menor atisbo a su razón y sus temores. Se habían añorado demasiado. Habían sufrido demasiado el uno por el otro. Se amaban y se deseaban de una manera que siquiera ellos conocian; y por eso no vacilaron en entregarse por completo. No hubo culpa ni prejuicio que los detuviera. El deseo brotó como parte de su amor inmenso, y juntos experimentaron por primera vez el deleite infinito de perderse en el cuerpo del verdadero ser amado.

Los suaves, pero intensos besos en la mejilla dieron lugar a una sucesión de besos rápidos en sus rostros. Leni fue quien comenzó la danza; besando poco a poco y con delicadeza toda la cara de su amado Linky. La sensación inenarrable de los suaves labios de satín obligó a Lincoln a cerrar los ojos y disfrutar cada contacto. Eso no se parecía a los mil y un besos que Leni le había dado antes. Aquí había deseo, pasión contenida que recién empezaba a desbordarse; un afán de transmitir los sentimientos más profundos en cada toque de los labios.

No tuvo consciencia del momento en que empezó a corresponder. Muy pronto, la muchacha sintió también que los labios de su amado recorrían toda su cara. Le beso repetidas veces las mejillas, las cejas, la frente y la barbilla. Eran toques suaves, pero intensos; con ese leve movimiento de succión que estimula la piel del ser amado. Los dos sintieron que su respiración se aceleraba; que sus corazones comenzaba a latir cada vez más rápido. Ya no sabían si besaban, si recibían besos, o si se concentraban en el contacto de sus manos acariciando su espalda. Las exquisitas sensaciones los envolvieron por completo, y se llevaron los últimos vestigios de su cordura.

Ninguno supo en qué momento comenzaron a besarse en los labios. No hubo transición, no hubo duda ni dificultades: la boca de cada uno parexia estar hecha a la medida del otro. Los labios humedecidos se acariciaron, se masajearon, se succionaron y se atraparon con intensos movimientos que acabaron por hacerlos perder la cabeza. Ya no pudieron pensar: tan solo sentir la felicidad de tener por fin el amor, y las caricias del ser al que habían amado y deseado durante tanto tiempo.

Los besos se hicieron cada vez más largos, más intensos. Los dos empezaron a gemir, a abrazarse con fuerza y a acariciarse. Sencillamente, no podían creer que aquello estaba sucediendo. Después de sufrir durante tanto tiempo y obtener por fin lo que tanto deseaban, no estaban dispuestos a saciarse de esa sensación inefable. En sus breves momentos de lucidez, cuando tenían consciencia de quién era la persona a la que estaban besando, sentían que se derretían y se aferraban para darse cariño con mayor pasión, con mayor deseo.

Ninguno había vivido emociones parecidas. Era la entrega total, que solo puede darse al verdadero amor. Sin pensarlo ni un momento, ambos supieron que no volverían a ceder sus besos ni su pasión a ninguna otra persona. No había más mujer que Leni, ni otro hombre que no fuera Lincoln. Sus nombres y sus cuerpos se estamparon para siempre en sus corazones anhelantes.

De nuevo fue Leni la que tomó la iniciativa, y comenzó a descender con sus besos por el cuello de Lincoln. El contacto fue tan intenso, que Lincoln comenzó a gemir. Sintió que todo su cuerpo se erizaba y se disponía por completo para el amor. Su hermana casi se había montado sobre él, abrazándolo con las piernas; y su dura erección comenzó a presionar la entrepierna de la muchacha. A sentir eso, Leni extravió por completo la cordura. Sus manos viajaron por la espalda de su hermano, y comenzaron a levantar los faldones de su camisa.

El torso de Lincoln quedó desnudo, y Leni lo abrazó con fuerza para sentirlo; para impregnarse por completo con su aroma y su calor. Volvió a besarlo en la boca, y esta vez fue Lincoln el que descendió suavemente, probando la delicada piel del cuello de la joven. El discreto escote apenas le permitía bajar un poco más allá de la base del cuello; pero Leni, con un movimiento hábil, se bajó la cremallera; y su torso casi desnudo quedó a la vista de su amado. Unos momentos después el sostén cayó también, y Leni se mostró ante Lincoln en toda su belleza.

Ya antes creían estar excitados, pero el tibio contacto de sus pieles los llevó un nivel más allá; casi hasta el paroxismo. Lincoln besaba los senos desnudos de su hermana, utilizando su lengua con suaves movimientos que nadie le había enseñado. El contacto de los pezones erectos, de la suave piel, y el inmenso amor que sentía por Leni le ayudaron a encontrar el equilibrio justo entre la pasión y la ternura. Se dejó guiar por los gemidos, los jadeos, los temblores y las palabras entrecortadas de su princesa. No había en su mente ninguna otra cosa que el afán de dar placer; el deseo de saciarse en la piel, el cuerpo y la sensibilidad de la maravillosa mujer que solo por una mala broma del destino era su hermana.

Leni disfrutaba inmensamente, concentrada por completo en sus sensaciones y sentimientos. ¡Por fin estaba recibiendo los besos y caricias que anheló durante tanto tiempo! Era tan difícil de creer... Pero era real: su amado Linky por fin la tomaba como lo soñó en tantas noches solitarias. Era tan increíble recibir esa recompensa después de tanto tiempo de sufrimiento, que las lágrimas de felicidad empezaron a aflorar por sus ojos. ¡Dios, Linky se lo merecía todo de ella! Y por esa razón se separó un poco de él; lo empujó hacia la cama y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, volvió a besarlo con ansiedad en los labios.

Leni utilizó toda su pasión, toda su experiencia; y llevó a su hermano hasta límites que el chico peliblanco jamás hubiera creído posibles. El empujón, y la sensación del cuerpo turgente de su hermana arriba del suyo fueron solo el principio. Pronto, las manos, los labios y la lengua de Leni atacaron todo su cuerpo; besando, succionando, lamiendo, acariciando y humedeciéndolo todo. Lincoln creyó que se moriría de placer. Su hermosa hermana no daba tregua, y Lincoln pronto no supo en qué concentrarse. Su mente y todos sus sentidos se vieron envueltos en una poderosa ola de placer continuo. Abría los ojos, y veía el maravilloso cuerpo y el delicioso rostro de su hermana haciéndole caricias que no sabía que existían. Se concentraba en su cuerpo, y sentí las manos y la lengua de su hermana recorriendo desde su cuello hasta su abdomen. Pensaba en ella, y no podía creer que tuviera el amor y las caricias de la mujer mas hermosa y apasionada del mundo. ¡Dios! ¡Qué estúpido había sido! Era evidente que su amada Leni estaba gozando tanto como él. ¿Cómo pudo privarla del placer y el amor durante tanto tiempo? ¿Cómo pudo castigarlos a los dos propiciando esa separación que tanto daño les hizo? ¡Una amor así no se podía desperdiciar! Si existía algún verdadero pecado en el mundo, era el hacer sufrir a una mujer como Leni.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por una sensación exquisita y desconocida. Leni le había quitado las últimas prendas que lo cubrían. Ahora la lengua, y la boca tibia y húmeda de la joven envolvían su masculinidad; hacíendolo sentir tal placer, que no pudo evitar un profundo gemido. La sensación era tan intensa, que supo que no podría resistir ese contacto durante mucho tiempo; así que tomó a su hermosa princesa por los hombros y la atrajo nuevamente hacia sí. La besó, y sus manos se apoderaron del hermoso cuerpo, descendiendo más allá de su espalda; corriendo el vestido y las últimas prendas interiores que aún cubrián la intimidad de la muchacha.

No hubo ni un momento de vacilación. Las últimas prendas desaparecieron, y Leni se montó sobre Lincoln. Así como sus labios se unieron sin vacilación, sus sexos se encontraron rápidamente, y ambos emitieron un profundo gemido de placer cuando la virilidad de Lincoln penetró por primera vez en la humedecida intimidad de la muchacha. No hubo dolor, ni incomodidad. Solo una sensación de placer infinito que se hizo más intensa cuando el pene hubo penetrado del todo.

Leni se tendió sobre Lincoln, haciendo contacto pleno con el cuerpo de su amado. Comenzaron a moverse muy lentamente; entre besos, caricias, suspiros de placer y palabras de amor. Los labios de Lincoln se unieron a la boca y a los senos de su amada, mientras sus manos se llenaban con las preciosas curvas de su cuerpo. La penetraba suavemente, pero fue acelerando el ritmo conforme la chica movia sus caderas a mayor velocidad.

El placer mutuo se volvió infinito, inefable... casi irreal. Las sensaciones eran exquisitas, arrebatadoras; pero además, había demasiados sentimientos involucrados. Ni siquiera se podía hablar de amor: era una entrega total, y en todos los sentidos. Sus mentes y sus corazones se vaciaron por completo, y se llenaron de la proximidad, el calor, las sensaciones y los sentimientos que el otro les producía. Leni ya no era Leni; Lincoln ya no era Lincoln: eran un conjunto de sensaciones, pensamientos y sentimientos que llegaban a la vez y se adueñaban por completo de su ser entero. Las sensaciones ya no se distinguían por separado. Leni era a la vez su amada, los deliciosos besos que le daba, la sensación de sus senos llenando su boca, el placer infinito que le producía el estar en su interior, las caderas que llenaban sus manos, el melodioso sonido de sus palabras, y sus fuertes gemidos de placer...

La penetración se hizo mucho más rápida e intensa. Con los nervios a flor de piel, Leni se incorporó para sentir con mayor intensidad el turgente miembro que la volvía loca. La visión plena de su maravilloso cuerpo fue demasiado para Lincoln. La sujetó por la cintura para atraerla hacia sí, y penetrarla tan profundo como le fue posible. Entonces, dio rienda suelta a toda su pasión, y comenzó a verter el calor de su esencia en las profundidades de la hermosa joven. Y ella, al sentir que la masculinidad de su amado la llenaba por completo, y al recibir las férvidas descargas, experimentó un orgasmo como jamás lo había sentido en su vida. No pudo, ni quiso contener sus gritos de placer. Ambos se vieron arrastrados en la intensidad del deleite total. El orgasmo les quitó por completo las fuerzas; la chica se tendió sobre el cuerpo de su hermano, mientras él la abrazaba y los dos intentaban normalizar su respiración.

* * *

Tardaron un buen rato en recuperarse. Lincoln quedó con la impresión de que se durmieron; porque cuando abrió los ojos, Leni descansaba con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza sobre su pecho. El brazo de Lincoln la rodeaba, y ella respiraba acompasadamente.

El joven peliblanco la recorrió con la mirada. Estaba seguro de que nunca en su vida había visto un cuerpo más hermoso que el de su hermanita. Pero incluso la belleza de su cuerpo no era nada comparada con la de su rostro angelical; adornado con la hermosa sonrisa que se dibujaba en los labios bellos y relucientes.

Parecía a la vez un ángel, una mujer y una niña. Despertaba adoración, ternura y deseo a la vez. La rodeó por completo con sus brazos, y la chica se acurrucó contra él; acariciando suavemente su pecho.

Lincoln sintió por ella una oleada de adoración, que muy pronto se convirtió en un sentimiento de culpa y pesar. Especialmente porque ella abrió sus ojos, y lo contempló con una sonrisa radiante. Después, suspiró y lo abrazó con fuerza.

\- LInky... Te amo tanto -musitó.

Aquello hizo que Lincoln se sintiera todavía peor. Abrazó a la chica con fuerza, y sus lágrimas comenzaro a brotar.

\- Leni... Por favor... Perdóname -dijo en un susurro.

Aquellas palabras y el tono de su voz hicieron que la chica volteara. Se sorprendió y se preocupó mucho al descubrir que su amado lloraba.

\- Linky... ¿Qué pasa, mi amor? -dijo, tomándole la cara para mirarlo.

El chico sorbió su llanto y la estrechó aún más fuerte, antes de contestar.

\- Leni, yo... ¡Te hice sufrir tanto! ¡Pasé tanto tiempo negando lo que sentía por ti! Te hice sufrir... Te lastimé...

Al escuchar esas palabras, Leni sintió que su corazón se derretía. El cuerpo de Lincoln ya le había confirmado lo mucho que él la amaba. Pero ahora, al escucharlo de su boca se sintió tan conmovida, que empezó a sentir que sus ojos se nublaban.

\- Ay, Linky...

La joven le acarició los cabellos y lo besó en las mejillas humedecidas.

\- Leni... Te traté tan mal, y ahora no entiendo por qué -continuó Lincoln, tomando suavemente sus mejillas-. ¿Cómo pude hacerte eso sí yo te amo, hermanita? Pero lo peor, fue que me di cuenta de que tú me amabas... ¡Y de todos modos te hice sufrir! ¡Nos castigue a los dos, amor!

Leni se mordió los labios, y un llanto de felicidad afloró por fin de sus ojos. Apenas se atrevía a creerlo. ¡Por fin, Lincoln le estaba diciendo que la amaba! Se emocionó tanto, que comenzó a besarlo de nuevo el el rostro y en los labios. Luego lo estrechó con todas sus fuerzas, y se separó para tomar su cabeza y mirarlo directo a los ojos.

\- Linky... ¡Ya no te preocupes más, chiquito! Eso ya no importa. ¡Olvídalo todo! Vamos a olvidar el pasado, ¿quieres? ¡Vamos a olvidar todos los días que sufrimos! Yo te amo también. ¡Dios, no sabes cuánto te amo, mi amor! He soñado tanto con este momento. Y ahora que lo tengo... No puedo...

Las emociones la desbordaban. Apenas atinaba a hilar las palabras. Volvió a llenar de besos los labios de Lincoln; y lo hizo con tanta ternura, que el chico comenzó a corresponder.

\- Olvídalo todo, Linky -dijo, cuando pudo calmarse un poco-. Todo valió la pena. Por tenerte hoy a mi lado... ¡Todo valió la pena!

\- Leni... -musitó él, antes de atraer su rostro para besarla de nuevo.

Estuvieron un rato sin hablar, expresando sus emociones solamente con besos y caricias. Se limpiaron las lágrimas el uno al otro, y sus rostros se iluminaron con sonrisas de felicidad.

Para Leni, lo que había ocurrido no era más que la confirmación de sus propios sentimientos, y el descubrimiento de que Lincoln la amaba tanto como ella a él. Para Lincoln, representó romper sus barreras mentales, y aceptar por fin unos sentimientos que guardaba en su alma desde hacía años. Leni siempre había sido su favorita, y no podía explicarse por qué. Amaba a todas sus hermanas, pero Leni siempre brillaba con una luz especial en su corazón. ¿Acaso era por su belleza? ¿Por su inocencia y su enorme ternura? ¿O por el inmenso potencial que escondía en su interior, y que solo él era capaz de ver?

Al final, poco importaba. Leni era la dueña de su corazón. Lo era desde hacía mucho tiempo, y quizá siempre lo fue; por más que sus prejuicios y su condicionamiento mental le impidieran reconocerlo y aceptarlo.

Ahora ya no había nada que pensar. Se habían demostrado su amor de la manera más pura posible. Se habían hecho el amor porque se amaban; porque sus corazones y sus cuerpos ya no estaban dispuestos a que se siguieran engañando a sí mismos. Su mente inconsciente ya no aceptaba que vivieran en el engaño, la ocultación y la mentira. Un amor tan grande no podía ser reprimido, no podía permanecer oculto. Quemaba tanto, que no podía permanecer para siempre en su interior. Tenían que vivirlo y afrontarlo, o languidecer en él para siempre.

Ahora tenían que ser muy valientes, fuertes y precavidos. Lincoln comenzó a pensar en ello mientras acariciaba el rosto y el cuerpo de su amada.

\- Leni... De verdad te amo, pero... ¿te das cuenta de que esto no va a ser fácil?

La muchacha sonrió.

\- Claro que sí, corazón. No soy tan tonta, ¿sabes? Yo sé que todo mundo va a estar en nuestra contra. Somos hermanos, y todo eso. Se supone que no debemos enamorarnos, ¿verdad? Pero lo estamos. ¡Lo estamos, Linky! Y yo, por lo menos, estoy bien segura de que nunca encontraré a nadie a que me pueda amar como tú.

Lincoln hizo una mueca.

\- Len, por favor, ¡nunca vuelvas a decir que eres tonta! No lo eres, mi amor. Nunca lo has sido. Quizá antes eras algo despistada, ¿pero qué importa? Sabes perfectamente lo que quieres, preciosa. Solo una mujer inteligente como tú puede saber eso.

\- ¡Gracias, mi amor! -dijo la chica emocionada, justo antes de premiarlo con un apasionado beso.

Lincoln correspondió, y el beso fue ganado en pasión e intensidad a cada segundo que pasaba. Muy pronto, sus cuerpos se llenaron nuevamente de deseo; sus caricias subieron de tono, y la excitación hizo presa de sus mentes y corazones. Una cosa llevó a otra, y el enhiesto pene de Lincoln visitó de nuevo el interior del cuerpo de su amada.

Esta vez, la entrega fue más pausada y todavía más placentera. No dejaron de besarse ni un solo momento. Leni, que nunca antes había tenido un verdadero orgasmo, ahora experimentó dos en rápida sucesión. Lincoln se dio cuenta muy pronto de lo que tenía que hacer para que su hermanita sintiera el placer supremo en esa posición; y de nuevo pudieron coordinarse para tener un orgasmo final casi al mismo tiempo.

Terminaron tan relajados que apenas pudieron evitar dormirse. ambos sabían que su familia no tardaría en llegar. Se fueron juntos al cuarto de baño para asearse un poco, y los dos se sorprendieron mucho de que les resultara tan natural estar desnudos el uno frente al otro.

Se despidieron con besos y caricias frente al cuarto de Leni, entre palabras de amor y promesas de que siempre estarían juntos. Cuando se fueron a dormir, solo podían pensar el uno en el otro; y en lo maravilloso que sería vivir juntos para siempre.

* * *

 **Por fin, los cuerpos de Lincoln y Leni han hablado, y se han dicho todo lo que sentían el uno por el otro.**

 **¿Qué les espera? ¿Podrán mantener su relación, al menos por algún tiempo?**

 **Pronto sabremos mucho más al respecto. Por causas de fuerza mayor, no puedo contestar aqui las reviews del episodio anterior. Pero lo haré en el siguiente capítulo. ¡Saludos a todos!**


	12. Edén

**11\. Edén**

Desde aquella noche, Lincoln y Leni penetraron en un mundo de amor y romance muy diferente a todo lo que habían vivido.

Las barreras entre ambos estallaron por completo. Su entrega arrasó totalmente con todos sus temores y dudas. Después de lo que hicieron juntos, supieron sin duda que ambos eran los dueños de sus respectivos corazones; que lo habían sido desde hacía mucho tiempo, y que sus sentimientos y pensamientos ya no podían dar cabida a nadie más.

Leni encontró por fin el amor de su chico ideal. La persona dotada de cariño y paciencia infinita con sus despistes e idiosincrasias. El chico que nunca la criticaba, el que siempre intentaba entender el mundo y las cosas tal como ella las entendía. El ser que podía amarla físicamente tal como ella le gustaba, pensando siempre en sus necesidades antes que en las de él mismo.

Lincoln la alentaba y la motivaba. En sus brazos pudo olvidar la amargura y el dolor de todas sus relaciones pasadas. Por fin tenía unos oídos atentos a todo lo que decía, y unas manos que la acariciaban, la apoyaban y la consolaban. Por primera vez en su vida se sintió no solo amada, sino también respetada, apreciada y protegida.

¿Qué más podía pedir? ¿Qué otra cosa podía anhelar de la vida y el amor? Con Lincoln lo tenía todo. ¡Todo! Y eso era lo único que le importaba.

Para Lincoln, el amor de Leni y su relación con ella fueron un gran descubrimiento, en todos los sentidos. No tenía idea de que el amor pudiera ser algo tan sencillo y sin complicaciones cuando se comprendía a la pareja; cuando se estaba dispuesto a escuchar, a negociar, y se entregaba el corazón. Leni lo colmaba de mimos y caricias; se esforzaba por complacerlo y crear momentos hermosos para los dos. Sus oídos y su corazón siempre estaban dispuestos para él, y se sorprendió mucho al darse cuenta de la manera en que el amor sincero transformaba a su princesa.

Él, al principio, tomó un papel muy protector con ella; hasta que se dio cuenta de que no estaba haciendo lo correcto: Leni necesitaba más comprensión que protección. Había que dejarla un poco más a su aire; tenía que permitirle opinar y correr riesgos. Ya no era torpe, sus despistes eran ocasionales; y se tomaba muy en serio la relación y sus planes para el futuro.

Con ella conoció lo que era una relación sin complicaciones verdaderas. Leni era la mujer más dulce, cariñosa y comprensiva que hombre alguno pudiera desear. Volcó en Lincoln sus necesidades de amor, y él descubrió con sorpresa que se sentía muy bien gozando de sus atenciones. Cuando volvía del trabajo, Leni seguía siendo la única que estaba en casa. Le preparaba un batido, un café, e insistía en que le contara todas las pequeñas cosas que había hecho durante el día. Tenía el raro don de hacerlo sentir bien con un gesto, una palabra o una caricia furtiva.

Cuando sabían que estarían solos por el tiempo conveniente, se permitían entregarse de manera desenfrenada y apasionada. Sus cuerpos y mentes estaban ansiosos por recuperar el tiempo que habían perdido, y se entregaron al amor con ternura y naturalidad. No sentían ningún tipo de pena por estar desnudos y experimentar cosas juntos. Para su gran sorpresa y placer, Lincoln descubrió que su hermana, aparentemente despistada y ligera, podía ser audaz y apasionada en el sexo. Sabía que tuvo relaciones sexuales con sus novios anteriores, pero nunca imaginó que hubiera aprendido tanto. Era tan salvaje como cariñosa, tan tierna como exigente; y sabía sobre el cuidado de su salud mucho más de lo que Lincoln imaginaba. Se hacía revisiones ginecológicas periódicas, y estaba muy al tanto sobre gran variedad de métodos anticonceptivos.

\- No hay necesidad de apresurarnos, ¿verdad amor? Tú estás estudiando la escuela superior, y yo apenas voy a comenzar mi carrera. No podemos traer un niño al mundo si no podemos educarlo y mantenerlo bien, ¿no crees?

Esas palabras tan directas no asustaron a Lincoln. Al contrario: se sentía muy feliz por saber que Leni lo consideraba como su pareja a futuro, como un padre para sus hijos. Pero que a la vez era consciente de que el momento oportuno para hacer eso estaba todavía muy lejos, en el futuro distante.

Por ahora, preferían vivir su romance sin complicaciones y con cuidado. Los dos eran muy conscientes de que el amor entre ellos no iba a ser bien visto por nadie; ni en su familia, ni entre sus amigos, ni por la sociedad. Se suponía que los hermanos no debían enamorarse. Era un sentimiento prohibido que no tenía que existir. Y si existía, tenía que ser reprimido y extirpado sin contemplaciones.

El problema era que ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a renunciar a lo que empezaban a crear juntos. Ya habían sufrido demasiado. Era mucho tiempo de buscar y sentir que su corazón se desgarraba a cada nuevo fracaso. Tal vez su relación estaba prohibida, pero... ¡Se sentían tan felices!

Lo que más les sorprendió fue que, desde el principio, ellos mismos dejaron del lado su parentesco. Sí: sabían muy bien que habían nacido del mismo padre y la misma madre, pero ya les era imposible verse o sentirse como hermanos. Eran un hombre y una mujer enamorados: nada más. Sus sentimientos no eran nada diferentes a los de cualquier otra pareja. Si acaso, eran más intensos: nunca, ni siquiera en los primeros días de sus anteriores romances sintieron esa locura, ese afán irrefrenable por estar juntos; por tocarse, besarse, amarse… por tener tantos detalles amorosos de infinita ternura.

Eran tantas atenciones y delicadezas entre los dos. Lo que tenían juntos era maravilloso, y llenaba sus vidas de alegría. Habían vuelto las salidas, las largas horas platicando juntos, las atenciones y detalles. A Lincoln le parecía fascinante y hermoso que cada tarde, cuando llegaba del trabajo, Leni lo estuviera esperando con un smoothie delicioso. Él insistía en que no tenía por qué tomarse esa molestia, pero ella replicaba que lo hacía porque lo amaba. Y después, la amenidad y tranquilidad de la charla. A Leni le encantaba que le platicara sobre su día, sobre sus vivencias y decepciones en el trabajo. Siempre parecía saber qué hacer para consolarlo y animarlo: una mirada, una sonrisa, una caricia; o una deliciosa sesión de besos que con frecuencia terminaba en el dormitorio.

Era como un edén, un sueño hecho realidad. Las inquietudes del pasado y los gustos propios de su edad parecían haber perdido importancia. Estaban cansados de amistades que los decepcionaban y siempre esperaban cosas de ellos. Casi todas sus actividades y gustos anteriores d pronto parecían tontos, insulsos; irrelevantes. ¿Qué era todo aquello comparado con lo que vivían juntos? Y todo lo bueno se retroalimentaba a sí mismo: entre más conversaban e intimaban, mayor era la confianza que se tenían; su amor crecía, y también la necesidad que sentían el uno del otro. Todo iba _in crescendo_ , en especial su necesidad de cercanía y contacto físico. Pasaron pocas semanas antes de que Lincoln, en una de sus salidas y con toda la pena del mundo, le dijera a Leni que estaba ansioso por amarla en aquel momento. Para su sorpresa, su amada le sugirió que podían ir a un motel muy discreto que estaba en las afueras de la ciudad. Un lugar que ella conocía, en el que nadie hacía preguntas y el contacto visual con los clientes era mínimo.

Aquel discreto lugar se convirtió en su refugio, y en su verdadero nido de amor. Con el trascurrir del tiempo, acabaron por ir hasta tres veces por semana para saciar la necesidad inmensa que tenían el uno del otro. ¡Era tan hermoso poder amarse sin restricciones; sin temor a que los descubrieran, y poder dar rienda suelta a sus arrebatos de pasión! Cuando estaban solos y juntos, desaparecían todas las barreras; entre ellos no existía la pena, la vergüenza o las limitaciones. Muy pronto estaban enseñándose el uno a otro formas y actos de amor en los que ni siquiera habían pensado. Se sentían tan confiados y compenetrados, que ninguno tenía miedo de pedir exactamente lo que quería: sabían muy bien que serían complacidos, y no juzgados.

Quizá en algún momento Lincoln se preguntó dónde había aprendido Leni todo lo que sabía, pero decidió que no valía la pena mortificarse por ello. Después de todo, ¿qué importaba su pasado? Lo importante es que estaba con él, y se entregaba plenamente porque así lo deseaba. Si tenía que albergar algún sentimiento por los antiguos novios de su hermana, tenía que ser menosprecio; y quizá un ligero agradecimiento por lo que le habían enseñado. Y más aún, por haber dejado libre y disponible a una mujer tan maravillosa.

Leni sentía que no podía ser más feliz. Su corazón no la había engañado: su Linky la adoraba. ¿Qué importaba todo lo que tuvo que sufrir? ¿Qué importaban ahora todas esas noches de dolor y los ríos de lágrimas que había derramado? ¡Lo volvería a hacer mil veces, por toda la felicidad que estaba recibiendo! No podía saciarse de las palabras, las caricias, las atenciones y el cuerpo de su amado. Lincoln le estaba dando todo aquello con lo que soñó. Todo aquello que esperaba recibir por entregarse entera a su enamorado. El placer físico de amarse a plenitud era solo una parte de las bendiciones que recibía; lo más importante es que ahora se sentía plena, amada, aceptada y respetada. Por fin tenía a alguien con quien compartir sus dudas y temores; que la ayudaba a comprender el mundo como realmente era, y no como ella se lo figuraba entre sus distracciones. Alguien que de verdad la ayudaba a crecer y madurar.

Aquel año fue uno de los más felices de sus vidas; y el más tranquilo que tuvieron en mucho tiempo.

* * *

\- ¿Cómo te sientes, mi amor? ¿Tienes todo listo para mañana? -preguntó Lincoln, al ver que Leni revisaba por enésima vez su mochila.

Leni por fin iba a empezar a recorrer el camino que la llevaría hasta su sueño. El día siguiente sería el primero que pasaría en la academia de alta costura.

-Sí, cariño -dijo, mientras jugaba con sus dedos-. Ya tengo todo pero... No sé. ¡Me siento nerviosa!

Lincoln le dedicó una mirada tierna. Con las manitas frente a su cuerpo, Leni parecía un verdadero ángel. Así de hermosa y delicada.

\- Lo sé, mi amor. Ya hace mucho tiempo que no vas a la escuela...

\- ¡Cuatro años!

\- … pero de verdad que todo te va a salir bien, corazón. Ya lo verás. ¡Vas a hacer historia en esa academia de costura, hermosa! ¡Todos van a quedar fascinados por lo que sabes hacer!

\- Pero Linky, cariño... ¿Y sí me olvido de todo? -dijo angustiada- ¿Y si no sé qué hacer? ¡No quiero volver a quedar como una tonta!

Lincoln se acercó a ella, le tomó la barbilla con la mano y la besó delicadamente. Después, la tomó por una mejilla y juntó la frente con la suya.

\- Eso es imposible, mi amor. Tú no eres tonta, y ya lo sabes bien. Lograste algo que solo logra el tres por ciento de los jóvenes de este país. Y así como pasaste el examen de brillante, así lo vas a lograr en la escuela. ¡Y será mucho mejor, porque esta vez todas las materias que cursarás tienen que ver con lo que te gusta! Olvida esos tiempos en los que creías ser tonta, princesa. No lo eres, y toda tu escuela se va a enterar de ello.

Leni lo miró directo a los ojos, buscando cualquier sombra de duda en su semblante; pero no lo había. En lugar de eso, solo pudo contemplar esa mirada de adoración que siempre la derretía. Sintiéndose mucho mejor, Leni sonrió con timidez; le echó los brazos al cuello, y lo atrajo para regalarlo con un beso tierno y apasionado.

Estaban en la casa. Aquél día no habían querido salir, pues Leni tenía que presentarse temprano en la escuela, al igual que Lincoln. Afortunadamente no había nadie en la casa. Sus hermanas habían salido de paseo, y sus padres tenían un día bastante agitado en el restaurante.

\- Está bien, mi amor. Te creo, y te aseguro que ya me siento mucho más tranquila -dijo Leni, tan pronto como se separaron. Extendió la mano para acariciar la mejilla de Lincoln y le dedicó la más hermosa de sus sonrisas.

Lincoln nunca podía resistirse a eso. Tomó la mano que lo acariciaba y la llevó a sus labios. Aquella mano suave, delicada y hermosa que le había obsequiado las caricias más tiernas y placenteras de su vida.

\- Haces bien en creerme, porque así será. Sé que lo lograrás, y después, nos aseguraremos de que puedas cumplir con tu sueño. Iremos ahorrando el dinero necesario y, cuando termines, podrás montar tu propio taller de costura.

Leni se sentía a la vez feliz y conmovida. ¡Todo parecía ahora tan claro y positivo! Ya tenía el amor del hombre con el que siempre soñó. Iba a empezar en una academia en la que sus talentos podrían brillar, y por fin veía el camino de su futuro entre las nieblas de la incertidumbre. ¿Acaso podía pedir más?

Contemplando el bello rostro de su hermano, se dio cuenta de que sí había algo. Una cosa de la que no habían hablado lo suficiente, ocupados como estaban en disfrutar de su amor. Pensó por un momento en cómo podía abordar el tema con Lincoln, y le dijo con suavidad.

\- Estoy muy contenta, mi amor. Me alegra mucho poder ver un camino hacia el futuro, pero falta algo. Una cosa pendiente que no hemos platicado, y que me gustaría mucho que lo hiciéramos.

Lincoln la miró, expectante. Leni miraba hacia arriba y parecía pensar intensamente.

\- Amor... Me encanta saber que voy a poder hacer lo que siempre quise. Me encanta todavía más que quieras recorrer ese camino conmigo. Pero... ¿recuerdas lo que platicamos antes de que me ayudaras a prepararme para mi examen?

Lincoln se quedó pensativo por un momento. No lo recordaba con claridad, pero el rostro preocupado de su hermana lo hizo considerar en serio su pregunta. De pronto, aquello se abrió camino en su mente y logró recordar.

\- Ah... ya entiendo, amor. Te refieres a mi objetivo en la vida. A mi sueño.

Leni afirmó con la cabeza, le dio un beso en la mejilla y la apretó contra la suya.

\- Vas a empezar el segundo año en la escuela superior, amor. Te quedan dos años más. ¿Qué te parece si hablamos un poco sobre eso? ¿Has pensado en lo que te gustaría hacer a ti?

Lincoln se sorprendió un poco por la preocupación de Leni, pero enseguida comprendió el motivo.

Ambos ya habían hablado mucho al respecto. Sabían que se amaban, estaban entusiasmados ante la idea de estar siempre juntos, pero no habían planificado los medios para llevar a cabo ese sueño. Siempre mencionaban el trabajo de Leni y los maravillosos vestidos que iba a hacer, pero Lincoln no había pensado nada en concreto para sí mismo.

Quizá Leni tampoco lo había pensado al principio, pero ahora que iba a comenzar su propio camino, se veía obligada a considerar también el de Lincoln. Los dos sabían que no podrían permanecer juntos en aquella ciudad. Quizá ni siquiera en el estado de Michigan, todavía tan cerca de la familia. Lo tendrían todo en contra, y todo el tiempo. Y aunque al fin llegaría la edad en la que podrían emanciparse, la presión familiar siempre sería terrible.

Conocían bien a sus hermanas, y estaban seguros de que Lori jamás los aceptaría como pareja. Luna, Luan, e incluso Lisa eran un enigma; pero seguramente Lola, Lily y Lynn estarían furiosas y escandalizadas, al igual que sus padres y sus tías. Esperaban que Lucy y Lana se mantuvieran neutrales, pero, ¿de qué serviría tenerlas de su lado, si toda la familia los condenaba?

Tendrían que emigrar, eso era seguro. Necesitarían dinero y seguridad económica. Era necesario que estuvieran preparados para todo, y sería mucho más fácil si Lincoln tenía estudios que le permitieran acceder a un buen trabajo.

\- Entiendo, corazón -dijo el peliblanco-. Tienes miedo por nuestro futuro, y tienes toda la razón. Creo que debo ir pensando y viendo opciones desde ahora. Es curioso... Ahora que sé lo que quiero... O por lo menos a quién quiero, me estaba preocupando menos por el futuro. Qué tonto, ¿no?

Leni sonrió. Esas pequeñas insinuaciones de amor la hacían muy feliz.

\- Eres tan bueno para muchas cosas, Linky. Sabes entender a la gente, sabes enseñar... ¿No has pensado si te gustaría ser maestro, o psicólogo?

Nuevamente, Lincoln se sorprendió. Era evidente que Leni había pensado en eso varias veces.

Tanto así deseaba ayudarlo. Y tanto así deseaba que se labraran un buen futuro juntos.

\- Me gusta la idea -dijo Lincoln, considerándolo seriamente-. Son dos buenas opciones, y te prometo que hablaremos mucho de esto en los meses que siguen, cariño. Iré fijándome muy bien en todo lo que me gusta, y en las posibilidades que podemos tener para el futuro. Yo te contaré lo que vaya aprendiendo, y tú me ayudarás a decidir. ¿Te parece bien, corazón?

Leni se sintió explotar de felicidad. Esa era justo la reacción que esperaba de su amado.

\- ¡Yay, claro que sí, mi amor! -Lo abrazó con fuerza y volvió a besarlo con ansia y pasión. Cuando se apartaron por un momento, lo miró sin soltarlo y le dijo al oído- ¿Sabes una cosa?

Lincoln no dijo nada. Una mirada bastó para que Leni supiera que la escuchaba.

\- No es que me importe lo que llegues a ser. Quiero que estés feliz con lo que seas. Pero sobre todo... Quiero que te quedes a mi lado y seas feliz conmigo, corazón.

Lincoln sonrió. La tomó por la cintura, y comenzaron un apasionado intercambio de besos que terminó sobre la cama de Leni.

* * *

 **Por fin, después de algunos meses, traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia.**

 **Disculpen la marcha lenta que ha tenido este fic. En mi descargo, debo decir que fueron varias las circunstancias que jugaron en mi contra. La primera, fue el deseo de reescribir la historia y agregarle o quitarle detalles. Incluso consideré partirla en dos, y acabé rehaciendo capítulos que ya tenía elaborados.**

 **Al final, decidí quedarme con mi plan anterior y corregir las deficiencias narrativas en las que estaba incurriendo. Es muy probable que así la historia resulte más larga de lo que preveía al principio; pero confío en que les guste saber un poco más sobre cómo se dio el romance de Leni y Lincoln, y las pequeñas pruebas que tuvieron que superar antes de la crisis en la que terminaron quedándose casi solos.**

 **No prometo que me iré más rápido a partir de ahora, pero sí que seguiré cuidando esta historia para darle el desarrollo y la atención que se merece.**

 **Por otro lado, bien me di cuenta de que a algunos les pareció excesiva la miel que derramaron nuestros protagonistas en el capítulo anterior. Bien, diré que los comprendo; pero _Leni es así, amigos míos_. Además, sin que sea una presunción, debo apelar a mi experiencia personal: bien que sé todas las cosas que puede uno decir cuando está teniendo un encuentro íntimo con una persona con la que se está bien compenetrado, y que no tiene miedo de ser cursi en presencia de uno ;-)**

 **Reviews del capítulo anterior:**

 **Marati2011** **. Así es, amiga. De eso, y de mucho más. Doy fe de ello.**

 **Guest. Así es. Por lo menos esas estrofas; porque la canción incluye otras que… Bueno, mejor no hablar de ello.**

 **Gracias por tu review, amigo.**

 **lucky-one456. Bueno, hice el lemon así porque le tengo mucho cariño a esta pareja. Ahora que lo mencionas, le debo algo así también al Loricoln, el Lucycoln y otros ships no Loudcest que también me gustan mucho.**

 **Y sí, voy a continuar acá la historia. No digo que la actualizaré muy rápido, pero prometo cuidarla mucho más de lo que lo hice en Wattpad.**

 **Guest (2)** **. Muchas gracias, amigo. Veremos qué te parece lo que sigue. Poco a poco iremos llegando a partes más dramáticas y "peligrosas" para nuestros protagonistas. Esta historia va a ser más larga de lo que creí en un principio.**

 **Muchas gracias por tu review.**

 **Dark Dragon of Creation. Lo del drama, tenlo por seguro, amigo. Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Busqué que la redacción hablara claramente de los sentimientos ocultos que han tenido nuestros héroes y la manera en que explotan cuando finalmente pueden demostrarse su amor y deseo.**

 **Lo de los apodos cariñosos… Ve unas líneas más arriba, amigo. Te sorprendería lo vulnerables que se vuelven algunas personas cuando llegan a la culminación íntima que han deseado por mucho tiempo :-)**

 **Julex93. Bueno, por fin aquí está el capítulo, amigo. Espero que también te agrade, a pesar de que los epítetos cariñosos entre estos dos siguen y seguirán :-)**

 **Aquí en este mismo capítulo has visto hasta qué punto ya superaron los límites morales. Esos mismos que buscarán asfixiarlos y separarlos en solamente unos capítulos más…**

 **Muchas gracias por tu review, amigo. Tú siempre me ayudas a dejar en claro la idea que pretendía transmitir.**

 **t10507. Muchas gracias, amigo. Espero verte por aquí de nuevo. ¡Que todo vaya bien en el camino!**

 **Celydrell. Voy a reescribir partes de los capítulos y a agregar algunos pasajes que antes no redacté, por temor a que la historia fuera demasiado larga.**

 **Pero creo que quienes la siguen estarán contentos de ver esos extras. Espero que los propios lectores me lo vayan comentando. Muchas gracias por tu review, amigo.**

 **Aureusedward. Bueno, pronto descubrirás que he vuelto a redactar situaciones y que voy a hacer agregados a la primera versión de esta historia.**

 **Digo… Tengo muy presente lo que estás comentando, amigo. Y creo que nuestros queridos Leni y Lincoln se merecen un poco de dicha antes de tener que enfrentarse a su ordalía particular.**

 **Es un gusto que me sigas acá, amigo. Como siempre, aprecio mucho tus comentarios y revisiones.**

 **UlisesDK. Muchas gracias. Creo que cuando se escribe, es importante tomarse un poco de tiempo para desarrollar los sentimientos y emociones de os personajes. Con todo y que Lincoln y Leni no sean perfectos, y que él crea que detesta lo cursi; estos dos tienen los sentimiento a flor de piel, y lo han demostrado muchas veces en la serie.**

 **Nos vemos ahora por aquí, amigo. Aquí seguiré dando continuidad a esta historia.**


	13. Serpientes en el Paraiso

**12\. serpientes en el paraíso**

Tal como Lincoln lo pronosticó, Leni brilló desde su primer día en la escuela de alta costura.

Visto en retrospectiva, no había motivos para extrañarse. No solo reveló inmediatamente su talento para la costura, la moda y todo lo que tuviera que ver con su carrera; también hizo gala de su disposición, su entusiasmo, su modestia, y su avidez por aprender y corregir sus errores. A ello se le sumaba su encanto, su don de gentes, y la gran facilidad que tenía para hacer amigos. Muy pronto directivos, maestros, y compañeras se dieron cuenta de que Leni se perfilaba para hacer historia.

Contribuyó bastante el hecho de que la primera maestra que tuvo era una de las decanas de la institución. La señora Willow fue en sus tiempos una famosa modista que, tras lidiar con las vicisitudes del mundo de la moda por varios años, decidió montar una escuela para vivir un estilo de vida más sosegado, junto a su familia y sus alumnas.

Ella era parte importante del Comité de Selección, y se interesó mucho por el caso de Leni. Cuando vio los resultados de su prueba SAT, sus muestras de costura, y las tremendas inconsistencias entre su soberbio desempeño en ambas con su mal historial académico; se propuso averiguar que estaba pasando con esa chica. Solicitó permiso para conocer detalladamente su desempeño en la prueba, habló con los miembros del Comité que la habían entrevistado, revisó detalladamente todo el historial de la joven, y comentó el caso con su marido, un reputado psicoterapeuta.

Gracias a sus averiguaciones, logró determinar que Leni era una muchacha especial; con cierto déficit de atención, y posiblemente con algún déficit cognitivo general. Pero a cambio de esas debilidades, tenía un talento soberbio para las cosas prácticas, grandes habilidades manuales, mecánicas; y una excelente comprensión de la realidad, cuando se le explicaba con consideraciones a su particular forma de pensar y de ver el mundo. Además, cuando por fin la trató, se percató enseguida de que tenía un extraordinario don de gentes, una bondad natural casi rayana en la ingenuidad, y gran capacidad para hacer amistades. Cuando el ambiente le era favorable, Leni sabía muy bien cómo aprovechar su simpatía y su gran belleza natural.

Sin duda el mundo de la moda, con sus mezquindades y su brutal competitividad, no era lugar para ella. Pero como costurera y diseñadora podría llegar hasta donde quisiera.

Estando todo claro, la señora Willow se propuso ayudar a Leni a desarrollar todo su potencial. Se nombró a sí misma su tutora, y le puso desde el principio tareas complicadas y retadoras; sin ningún tipo de concesión a sus debilidades, y la respuesta de la chica fue asombrosa. Los talentos de Leni sorprendieron a la propia señora Willow. Incluso en las materias complejas, como en el taller de máquinas y herramientas de costura, manifestaba una sorprendente habilidad.

El señor Cogart, el profesor de máquinas y herramientas de costura, estaba encantado con ella. Era un instructor muy estricto, que insistía en que las alumnas tenían que conocer en detalle el funcionamiento hasta de la última pieza de cada máquina; y no se dejaba influir en lo más mínimo porque sus alumnas fueran mujeres. Su materia era considerada una de las más difíciles, pero Leni no solo era capaz de montar y desmontar cualquier máquina; sino que podía hacerlo sin mirar las instrucciones. No le costaba trabajo determinar dónde estaba un desperfecto, o si había necesidad de cambiar o reparar alguna pieza.

Lo mismo ocurría en el resto de las clases: la segunda de las Loud siempre manifestaba un tremendo deseo de aprender, estudiaba con avidez, y era una participante entusiasta. Tanto, que las maestras tenían que refrenarla para que dejara intervenir a otras compañeras. Estas dotes extraordinarias quizá hubieran exasperado a sus compañeras; pero Leni era tan agradable y poco reticente para brindar ayuda y conocimientos, que incluso las chicas más duras y antisociales llegaron a estimarla mucho.

Los problemas surgieron cuando comenzaron a invitarla a estudiar a sus casas, a sus fiestas y reuniones. No tenía problema en ir a estudiar algunas tardes con sus amigas; o para acudir a algunas reuniones sola. Pero cuando les confesó que tenía novio y dijo maravillas de él, todas se mostraron entusiasmadas por conocerlo. Así que Leni les explicó con mucha candidez que su chico era un poco menor que ella, y le daba mucha pena presentarse a sus reuniones.

La mayoría quedó satisfecha con la explicación, pero no todas. Hubo quien pensó que había gato encerrado; y sin tener plena conciencia de ello, se propusieron averiguar quién era el misterioso novio de la chica prodigio de la escuela.

* * *

Por su parte, Lincoln se enfrentó a los estudios con un ímpetu completamente nuevo. Desde antes de que todo ocurriera, su promedio ya iba mejorando año con año; pero nunca fue considerado entre los alumnos más destacados.

Todo cambió después de la intensa conversación que tuvo con Leni. Por primera vez tuvo plena conciencia de que, si quería todo con ella, tenía que afrontar su preparación académica con absoluta seriedad. Aunque no quisiera pensar en ello, era consciente de que tarde o temprano su familia iba a descubrir su relación con su hermana mayor. Los conocía bien: sabía que solo un puñado de ellos les daría su bendición.

Se verían privados de toda ayuda material, moral y económica. Primero tratarían de separarlos; después, iban a quedar librados a sus propios recursos; y si no querían pasarse la vida entre penurias, tenían que hacerse de buenos trabajos.

A Leni le iba a ir de maravilla. Siempre que se veían en las tardes, le hablaba mucho y con mucho entusiasmo sobre la escuela; le contaba todo lo que estaba ocurriendo con su formación. Y Muchas veces, cuando tenían tareas y trabajos por hacer, se pasaban el tiempo juntos; cada quien en lo suyo. Lincoln de vez en cuando levantaba la mirada y la veía, trabajando muy concentrada, y con una hermosa sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

No había duda: su adorada hermanita iba a triunfar. Por fin había compaginado su pasión con su capacidad.

Ahora le tocaba a él.

Platicó muchas veces con su amada, y entre ambos determinaron que tenía que concentrarse e intentar superar el bachillerato con el mejor promedio posible. Tras acabar con ello, Lincoln no tenía en mente nada especial; pero gracias a Leni, se puso a analizar a fondo los aspectos que más le gustaban y le disgustaban de su escuela y su trabajo. Se sorprendió bastante al darse cuenta de que le atraía el mundo de los negocios; pero no como empresario, o a nivel operativo. Le gustaban mucho todos los aspectos que tenían que ver con la administración y el funcionamiento del negocio. Especialmente lo relacionado con los costos, las finanzas, y los recursos humanos.

Así se dio cuenta de que la administración de empresas podía ser una buena elección como alternativa para el futuro. Con empeño y dedicación, quizá podría incorporarse a la planta de personal de alguna empresa grande. O tal vez, si eran cuidadosos y ahorrativos, podría pensar en poner su propio negocio.

Cuando dieron con ello, Leni se puso muy feliz. Por fin podía ver una verdadera perspectiva de futuro con su amado, y su entusiasmo contagió inmediatamente a Lincoln. El peliblanco comprendió muy rápido que podía tomar el bachillerato como una buena oportunidad para prepararse, y realizar una prueba SAT tan brillante como la de Leni. Afortunadamente, la preparatoria de Royal Woods ofrecía un programa vocacional con opción en administración de empresas, y Lincoln estaba decidido a ocupar un lugar en esos cursos.

Con todo eso en mente, Lincoln y Leni cambiaron drásticamente su ritmo de actividades. Los dos estudiaban en las mañanas; Leni pasaba tres tardes a a semana tomando talleres en su escuela, y Lincoln continuó trabajando de medio tiempo hasta las siete de la noche, todos los días. Al regresar, se veían en su casa para cenar y conversar juntos mientras su familia llegaba, y pasaban un par de horas trabajando en sus tareas, hasta la hora de dormir.

Redujeron al mínimo sus demostraciones de cariño en la casa, aunque con cierta frecuencia visitaban sus dormitorios para un apasionado intercambio de besos, caricias, y en ocasiones, algo más. Reservaron los fines de semana para sus encuentros amorosos en el hotel que se había convertido en su refugio. Tan pronto como terminaban sus labores domésticas, salía cada uno por su lado pretextando tareas, reuniones con amigos, trabajos o clases adicionales. Se encontraban afuera del discreto lugar, y pasaban horas dando rienda suelta a la pasión y la tensión erótica acumuladas durante la semana.

Los dos comprendían que ese era el precio de su amor prohibido y clandestino: no eran libres de demostrarse su pasión y entrega en todo momento. Tenían que cuidarse ante su familia y amistades; ante cualquiera que los conociera. Para Lincoln, eso se convirtió en una presión adicional. Sus compañeros de trabajo insistían mucho en salir los fines de semana, y él tuvo que confesarles abiertamente que tenía una novia que vivía en la vecina ciudad de Hazeltucky.

Con sus compañeras de escuela fue más difícil. Lincoln había embarnecido bastante, y ya era más alto que la mayoría de sus condiscípulos. Aparte de todo, al tener sus necesidades amorosas y sexuales resueltas, se volvió mucho más calmado y empático. Aunque no reparaba en ello, tenía una legión de admiradoras que no paraba de crecer. Y no todas ellas eran de las que se quedan con los brazos cruzados.

Comenzó a recibir invitaciones y muestras abiertas de coquetería. Las rechazó a todas con amabilidad, y contando la misma historia que a sus compañeros de trabajo: una novia a la que amaba y que vivía en Hazeltucky. Eso bastó para desalentar a casi todas; pero una de ellas, la más hermosa y osada, no estaba dispuesta a rendirse tan fácilmente.

\- Vamos, Lincoln -le dijo coqueta, mientras le guiñaba un ojo-. ¿Qué tiene de malo pasarla bien de vez en cuando? Yo también tengo novio, ¿pero qué importa eso? Dices que ves a tu novia los fines de semana. ¿Y en la semana? ¡Ella no tiene por qué enterarse!

Lincoln se sintió molesto por el descaro de la chica. Era casi tan hermosa como Leni; pero su total falta de vergüenza y su apariencia de _escort_ le producían repulsión.

\- En la semana trabajo, Tricia. Ya lo sabes.

Aprovechando que estaban casi solos, la chica se acercó hasta romper su espacio vital. Lincoln se sintió tan incómodo que retrocedió, pero ella alcanzó a abrazarlo del cuello y acercó peligrosamente sus voluptuosos labios.

\- Mmm... Por mí, está bien. No suelo dormirme temprano, ¿sabes? Incluso, muchas noches ni siquiera duermo...

Ni bien terminó de decir eso, cuando se acercó con la intención de robar un beso de los labios de Lincoln. Pero el chico se dio cuenta a tiempo, y se desasió firmemente de los brazos de la muchacha. Le dirigió una mirada helada y le dijo con firmeza.

\- Tricia, yo sí creo en la fidelidad. Amo a mi novia. ¡La adoro! Si ella se enterara de que le soy infiel, se moriría de tristeza.

La muchacha miraba a Lincoln con la boca abierta. Nadie la había rechazado así.

\- Te agradecería mucho que, de hoy en adelante, te alejaras de mí. Hay mil muchachos que estarías encantados de salir contigo, pero yo no soy uno de ellos. Te pido... Te suplico que busques diversión en otra parte.

Y sin esperar respuesta, giró sobre sus talones y se marchó.

Tricia sintió que sus mejillas se ponían rojas, y la ira se apoderaba de ella.

* * *

Como cada noche desde hacía unos meses, Lynn Loud junior sintió el desagradable aguijonazo de los celos. Lincoln y Leni habían adquirido la desagradable costumbre de sentarse muy juntos y monopolizar la plática, mientras se hacían toda clase de toques y parecían comerse con la mirada.

¿Qué le pasaba a esos dos? ¿Por qué seguían haciendo eso?

¡Cielos, si el examen de Leni había pasado desde hacía semanas! Pero no. Allí estaban, más juntos y acaramelados que nunca. ¿Acaso nadie se daba cuenta? ¡Parecían novios! Lo único que faltaba era que se abrazaran y se besaran.

Tan pronto como pensó en ello, la imagen de Leni y Lincoln besándose en la boca la hizo sentir escalofríos. Y no era solo porque pensara que estaban haciendo algo indebido, sino porque le dolía en el alma pensar en que esos dos terminaran teniendo algo que ver.

Miró a su alrededor. Efectivamente, nadie prestaba atención a los arrumacos de sus hermanos. Papá y mamá nunca veían más allá de su nariz. Lana y Lily charlaban animadamente sobre su programa favorito de dibujos animados. Y Lola... Siempre tan propia. Cortando la comida con el aire afectado y principesco de siempre. Aprovechando cualquier oportunidad para practicar los refinados modales que necesitaba para sus concursos y sus rutinas de modelaje. Cada vez era peor, en especial desde que logro derrotar a Chinah en el concurso estatal "Pequeña Señorita Michigan".

Y Lucy... ¿Por dónde rayos andaría esa niña? ¡Ah, sí! Le habían salido dos servicios funerarios para esa misma noche. Su negocio parecía prosperar con cada año que pasaba.

Sacudió la cabeza. ¡Todo aquello era una maldita farsa! Desde la partida de Lori, Luna y Luan, era la misma maldita mascarada de todas las noches. La unión que pudiera haber en aquella familia se había perdido para siempre. Lola estaba en su mundo. Lucy y ella también. Solo había tres parejitas que seguramente hubieran disfrutado más comiendo solas, sin hacer la farsa de la cena familiar todos los días.

Se sentía tan mal, que le costaba trabajo tragar los bocados. Estaba teniendo sentimientos que debió haber enterrado para siempre. Solo dios sabía por qué los tenía de nuevo, justo cuando su carrera deportiva comenzaba a despegar...

En ese momento, escuchó una risita suave y cantarina. Volteó para observar a Leni, cubriendo su boca con una mano y tocando la espalda de Lincoln con la otra. Al parecer, comentaron algo muy gracioso; porque Lincoln también se reía y abrazó a Leni por la cintura, atrayéndola contra sí antes de soltarla e intentar recuperar la compostura.

Lynn sintió que sus orejas se ponían rojas. Miró a su alrededor para saber si alguien más los había visto, pero nada. Todos actuaban como si los demás no estuvieran allí.

No pudo soportarlo más. Se levantó de la mesa, lavó sus trastes y salió de allí sin despedirse. Pasaron varios segundos antes de que Lincoln y Leni preguntaran en qué momento Lynn se había salido de la cocina.

* * *

Unos minutos antes de dormir, Lynn se hizo un pequeño espacio para sincerarse. Para permitirse examinar sus sentimientos. Era inútil que tratara de ocultarlo: el resto de su familia le importaba un bledo. Lo que le dolía, lo que no podía soportar, era la idea de que Leni y Lincoln fueran tan cercanos. No le gustaba que se vieran tan lindos juntos, y que fueran tan cariñosos entre ellos.

Casi... Como si fueran novios.

La idea la hizo ponerse a la vez triste y enojada. Allí, a solas en su cama, tenía el suficiente valor para confesarse a sí misma la verdad: desde hacía muchos años, sentía algo por su único hermano varón. Algo que iba mucho más allá de la hermandad, y que había hecho fracasar todas sus intentonas románticas con otros chicos.

Sabía muy bien que aquello estaba prohibido. No se suponía que tuviera esos sentimientos por su hermano, así que hizo de todo para rechazarlos. Trataba mal a Lincoln, se alejaba de él; e incluso había renunciado poco tiempo antes a pedirle ayuda para sus prácticas deportivas. Llegó al extremo de salir con chicos que no le interesaban, y hasta tuvo relaciones sexuales con alguno de ellos, para tratar de encontrar otro interés amoroso. Pero todo fue inútil.

Ninguno como Lincoln. Ninguno como su hermanito de suave cabellera blanca.

Y ahora... Esa cercanía con Leni. Esos contactos excesivos y empalagosos...

Sacudió la cabeza. ¡No! ¡No era posible! Leni era muy tonta, pero incluso ella tenía que ser consciente de que había cosas prohibidas. No podía ser que estuviera jugando a los novios con Lincoln. Después de todo, él _tenía_ una novia...

Al pensar en Cristina, se sobresaltó. Hacía muchas semanas que Lincoln ni la mencionaba. Ya no se sabía nada de ella. Tiempo atrás, se los encontraba en el centro comercial. Pero ahora, si llegaba a ver a Lincoln, era siempre con Leni...

\- _Dios... ¡Esto es demasiado! Que no sea lo que estoy pensando. Por favor... ¡De verdad que no!_ -se dijo.

Pasó mucho rato antes de que pudiera dormirse.

* * *

 **Sí, amigos: las primeras nubes se vienen sobre nuestra pareja. Está allí, negras y ominosas; aunque ellos no las puedan ver.**

 **Ya no estamos tan lejos de la escena que describí al principio de la historia. Y desde allí... a comenzar la verdadera lucha.**

 **Reviews del capítulo anterior:**

 **lucky-one456** **. Muchas gracias, amigo. Espero que también tea grade esta actualización. Saludos.**

 **Marati2011. Al menos, parece que así es, ¿verdad?**

 **Bueno… Digamos verdad: ya encontró su sueño. El asunto es, ¿podrá conservarlo?**

 **Julex93. Por supuesto que siempre me agradan tus reviews, amigo. Y no te preocupes: fue más un capítulo de sentimientos que de otra cosa. Hubo poca acción, tal como ocurrió en este mismo capítulo.**

 **Pronto llegará el momento en que los acontecimientos se dispararán. Ya o estanos muy lejos de llegar al punto en que se inició la historia. Creo que en este capítulo quedó claro que ya la tormenta se está cerniendo sobre nuestros dos protagonistas.**

 **Tenemos cuerda para rato con esta historia, amigo. Me alegra que te esté gustando.**

 **Dark Dragon of Creation. Lo de Leni… Bueno, ya me conoces. No suelo dar demasiados antecedentes en las historias, a menos que sean flashbacks; o a menos que sean relevantes para el desarrollo del capítulo. Preferí omitir todos los romances fallidos de nuestra rubia favorita, porque solo el de Chaz tuvo elementos buenos. El resto fueron historias de abuso emocional. **

**Por eso Lincoln la encontró tan frágil. No es que él se haya aprovechado de eso, claro. Ya vimos que se resistió hasta donde sus escrúpulos le permitieron.**

 **Sí amigo: la tormenta ya se cierne. Todavía tendremos algunos momentos dulces, pero se viene el drama fuerte e intenso. Veremos de qué están hechos nuestros dos protagonistas.**

 **Dark-Mask-Uzumaki. ¿Así que quieres ser psicólogo? Me parece excelente. Si vivieras en México y tienes intereses en la investigación, hasta es posible que nos topásemos por allí algún día. En algún congreso o capacitación. **

**Así es. La familia no va a estar precisamente de su lado. Salvo algunas personitas muy señaladas. Ya o falta tanto para que empiece el verdadero drama.**

 **Saludos, amigo.**

 **Aureusedward. Bueno, eso es lo que intenté. Que los lectores se pusieran a favor de nuestra pareja sí, o sí. Nunca se logra del todo, porque siempre hay quienes ponen el deber o los prejuicios por encima del amor (el verdadero amor, no solo la sexualidad). Por supuesto, no es mi caso y nunca lo será.**

 **La tormenta ya se viene. Lo sabes bien, pero en esta versión le vamos a dar un pequeño respiro a nuestra adorable pareja de enamorados.**

 **Y lo de la miel, ¡vaya que lo sé bien! Creo que nuestros amigos que lo encontraron demasiado meloso están demasiado jóvenes, o no se han enamorado de verdad (siendo correspondidos, por supuesto). Es más: me quedé corto.**

 **Pero no importa. Cada quién vive la historia a su manera, y me alegra que incluso ellos estén aquí apoyando las partes que sí les agradan.**

 **Gracias por tu apoyo de siempre, amigo. Aquí nos seguimos viendo.**


End file.
